Our Separate Ways
by e472318
Summary: Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c go with the Aschen. Jack goes alone. Or does he? What will it mean for the team? What will it mean for Earth? AU of the 2010 timeline. No time travel to bail them out. Spoilers up through 2010, and also for 2001, and some future characters and items make their way in there.
1. Left Behind

**May 2, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

"When am I going to get the answers to the questions I've been asking? Answers that I was assured I would have before now," Colonel O'Neill snapped to the briefing room where SG-1, General Hammond, and Ambassador Faxon were all seated around the table.

At this point, Jack knew the deal was done. It has been for a while, and nothing was going to stop it. Hell, Kinsey won the election because of it. All he was trying to do now was to get his team behind him again. He had a bad feeling they would be needed. It was a last ditch effort, but it was all he had left.

"Colonel, all of the pertinent questions have been answered, and the treaty is set to be signed tomorrow morning. It's a no brainer and a truly momentous occasion," the ambassador replied in a smooth tone as he glanced at Major Carter seated immediately to his left, his lips quirking up at the corners.

"The pertinent questions? Like why in the hell is a race interested in giving us everything we want for nothing?"

"Jack."

"Save it, Daniel. The Aschen all look the same, dress the same, talk the same, act the same. I've never seen a less cultured people, so they sure as hell haven't been getting it from the current Confederation members. They don't give a damn about our culture."

"Sir, the value of gate addresses is of…"

"Yes, Major, I can definitely see the value of a whole list of planets where they can go and give those people everything they want to get nothing in return.

What about the Jaffa? If we are killing the Goa'uld with this Aschen bioweapon, how do we discriminate between free Jaffa and otherwise? Or are we just going to kill them all?

What about the economic impact of the arrangement? A quarter of the economy is health care. Hell, 10% of it is related to defense spending. So, we are going to turn all of that over to the Aschen, disarm the public, disband the military, and overhaul over a third of the economy, and what, hope the Aschen will maintain order? It's not even a representative government anymore at that point. We are completely at their mercy."

The Colonel was on a roll now, and his anger and volume rose with every word.

"You call this a 'no brainer'? Well, you've got that right. We're surrendering our brains in the deal. They don't want to deal with people with brains. They want to deal with people who will blindly accept what they are told, that have their heads shoved so far up their asses…"

"Colonel! I understand your misgivings son, but it is out of our hands. SG-1 is on down time for the next week, and then I know the president wants you all there for the press conference next Thursday. Dismissed." The General let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

Everyone stood up from the table, except for Jack, who was already standing.

"Sam," in a quiet voice, Joe Faxon called her over. "Call me when your plane lands tomorrow. We'll do something to celebrate."

"I'd like that," Sam replied with a smile.

"Great, I have to run and catch my flight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack saw them out of the corner of his eye.

 _Just friends my ass. But why lie to me? To let me down easier? I've gotta talk to her._

"Sir, a moment," while Sam and Faxon were wrapping up their chat, Jack called over to Hammond and handed him an envelope.

"What's this, Jack?"

"My formal resignation, sir. You know I've wanted to retire for years, and that was when I was serving this country and planet. I'll be damned if I'm going to serve the Aschen. I hope you put it through right away. I won't be at the presser on Thursday, and I'd hate to tell Kinsey to kiss my ass while I'm still under his command. Well, actually that's not true."

Hammond chuckled. "I know, Jack. I'll put it through right away. With the pain in their asses you've been since the talks started, I doubt they are anxious to keep to you anyway, so I'm sure they will approve it. For the record, I understand your hesitation, but you know my hands were tied on this one."

"I know. It would have been nice to get some backup from my team, but what's done is done. It's been an honor, sir."

"Likewise, son. I'll visit sometime and bring my fishing rod."

"You're always welcome, George."

...

As Jack walked out the door, he ran into Sam, who had just left a few moments before.

"What was that all about, sir?"

"Ah, not 'sir' anymore, Carter. I'm retired."

Sam's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"What? Why?"

"Why not, Sam? The war is over, right? I've done all I can here. Now, it's time to do some things I've wanted to do for a while, that I can do now."

 _Sam? Oh no, what's he doing?_

"Oh? Like what, sir?"

"It's Jack, Sam. And I thought I'd see if you want to discuss some of those things with me over dinner tonight?"

 _No! I wanted to leave it in the room! I don't know what my feelings for him mean exactly. It feels like I would get swept away in them, lose control. But I've been in love before, right?. It didn't feel like this with Jonas. Besides, all we do anymore is fight about the Aschen. What does he think we would talk about?  
_

 _And now, I have Joe. We've been on a few dates now, and he's sweet. He is comfortable. He agrees with me about the Aschen. We don't argue. I'm in control of my feelings. Joe isn't dangerous like the Colonel.  
_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have an early flight to DC in the morning."

"Come on, Sam, it's not even 1800. I'll have you home in plenty of time to pack," Jack asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I really can't. I still have to finish some of my presentations. I really am sorry."

"Oh, ok. When do you get back?" The pain flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before the blank stare returned.

"Sunday afternoon."

"Well, have a nice trip. Call me when you get back, and maybe we can do something next week."

"I will, sir, thanks."

 **May 8, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

 _Who would have thought being retired would be so boring?_

Jack thought to himself. He knew Sam was due back from Washington Sunday afternoon, so since then he has spent most of his time wondering if she was going to call him.

 _I'm not an idiot. I know what time it is. No fool like an old fool, I suppose. Not that I can blame her. She's gorgeous, a genius, a good person, a kickass soldier. She's the whole package. I'm a broken down, old man. She probably thinks of me as a father figure, for cryin' out loud. Well, not quite. She would probably put a bit more faith in me regarding the Aschen if she thought that highly of me. I'm just an another old CO. Oh well, I'll give it one more shot, see if there is anything there on her part, and then head to the cabin._

So, after Sunday and Monday passed without hearing from Sam, Jack went and picked up a bouquet of daisies, Sam's favorite, jumped in the truck, and headed to her house. It was Tuesday around 1000, and he called to make sure she hadn't signed into the base, so he thought he would try to have a word with her at home. Jack parked on the street, and just as he opened the door to get out of his black F-150, Sam's front door opened. Joe Faxon was standing in the doorway with his back to the street locked in a heated kiss with Sam. Jack's heart shattered, his limbs went numb. He dropped the flowers in the street, closed his door, and drove away as fast as he could, running over the daisies on the way.

...

Meanwhile, Sam heard the squeal of the tires and looked up. She thought she saw the back of a black pickup drive away. After she bid Joe farewell, she noticed what looked like a bouquet of flowers crushed in the street.

 _Don't be ridiculous, why would Colonel O'Neill have been here with flowers? It must have been a neighbor or something. Oh well, I know he is expecting me to call him, but I don't know what to say. Maybe by later I'll think of something._

Later that night, as Jack left for Minnesota, Sam lay in bed trying to figure out why she felt so uneasy with her love life.

 _Because, you're stupid if you think you can dismiss what you feel for Jack as a crush and hero worship_.

Unaware of where that thought came from, she ruthlessly shoved it away and forced her self to think about Joe.

 **May 10, 2001 – Bear Creek, MN**

It was Thursday, the big day. While the rest of SG-1 sat at the table with microphones in front of them on national television, Jack sat on his couch at the cabin with a pot of coffee in front of him, though he wasn't hung over as much as he was still half in the bag from the day and night before.

He still hadn't heard from Carter, which was probably for the best. He had no clue what he might end up saying to her. He'd barely been conscious since he started drinking when he got there early Wednesday afternoon. He didn't even know what he said to Kinsey when he called imploring him to come to the press conference, although he remembered that he did in fact tell him to kiss his ass at some point.

While Kinsey, Faxon, and then Daniel babbled on about the significance of the treaty, Jack bobbed in and out of sleep. Then he woke up enough to catch the tail end of Carter's statement.

"The advances in science and medicine this partnership will provide are mind boggling. This is probably the single most important day in the history of this planet. Allying ourselves with the Aschen really was, well, a no brainer."

As she said those last two words, Faxon chuckled, and Sam looked over at him and smiled. Jack's mood was black. He switched from coffee to scotch, harkening back to his final outburst back at the SGC. The now constant stabbing in his chest was compounded by the humiliation twisting his gut. He thought about the woman he loves and her lover having such a good time at his expense.

 _She doesn't trust me, love me, or apparently even respect me. Talk about an old fool._


	2. Alive

**May 30, 2001 – Bear Creek, MN**

A couple of days later, Sam finally called, but Jack didn't answer it. The rest of SG-1 tried in vain as well. After another couple of forlorn weeks in solitude, he got a call from Janet.

"O'Neill," he barked into the phone.

"Hi, Colonel, it's Janet."

"I'm retired, Doc, call me Jack. So what's up? Did the others put you up to calling me?" his gruff, slightly slurred voice asked her accusingly.

"No, Jack, they didn't, although I did think you might want to know that Teal'c is going back to live on Chulak."

"Good for him. Was there anything else?"

Janet let out a small snicker.

 _God, he's a mess. Is he drunk at 1130 hours? I hope this doesn't kill him._

"I see you're in a good mood today. I didn't just call to tell you about Teal'c. How've you been?"

"Peachy, Doc. The Aschen saved us. What's not to like?"

"Well, sir, I mean, Jack, I have my doubts too, but if you weren't in a position to do anything about it, I'm certainly not. I am surprised that your team didn't back you up at all. I heard some of your arguments. You definitely left the dumb act behind this time, but they just got caught up in it."

"Yes, well, if you want people to trust you, you have to earn it. I guess I didn't. Anyway, how's Cassie?"

"She's good, Jack. She misses you."

"Really? I haven't been gone that long."

"Jack," she warned him that his self-hatred was getting out of hand.

She heard him sigh before his reply. "Of course I miss her too. How is she doing in school?"

"Great. Although she was saying something about a boy there giving her a hard time."

"What? I'll kill him."

Janet giggled. "Easy, Jack. They're kids, remember? And he didn't hurt her as far as I know."

"Aren't you a reasonable one," he grunted.

"You should come for a visit. She's been hinting that she would like to spend a day with you again."

"Maybe some other time, Janet. I've got a lot going on up here."

 _I'm sure. A lot of suffering and hard drinking._

"You're retired now; you can get away to spend time with us. You and I haven't a chance to hang out for quite a while either."

"I don't know. Let me see what I can work out."

"Jack, I know a brush off when I hear one. I wonder what it is that you would rather do so I know if I should be offended," she ribbed him, continuing to force the issue. If she failed to drag him out of his misery, at least for a little while, she feared what he would be like the next time they spoke.

"Alright, Janet. Fine."

"Thank you, Jack. How about next Saturday?"

"I'll be there in time to take you two out to breakfast."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," Janet answered before hanging up. She took a deep breath, almost exhausted from the simple conversation.

 **June 9, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

When Jack pulled into Janet's driveway that sunny Saturday morning, Cassie was already outside on the porch, and she ran down to greet him.

"Uncle Jack!"

Jack embraced Cassie, lifted her off the ground, and spun her around before putting her back down.

"Hey, pumpkin, how's school?"

"Uncle Jack, I'm 15 years old, you can stop calling me 'pumpkin'," she said rolling her eyes.

"You'll always be 'pumpkin' to me, princess. Now, don't change the subject. School."

"It's good. Only one more week in the year, but I'm getting good grades and everything. There's this guy being a real jerk to me though."

"What did he do?" he almost growled.

"He asked me out, and I turned him down, so now he's spreading rumors that I sleep around."

"I'm sorry, honey. It sounds like you made the right call turning him down. You tell me if he bothers you again, and I'll make him regret ever being born," he did growl the last part.

Cassie giggled. "Calm down, Uncle Jack, I have it under control. No one believes the rumors, and if he tries to hurt me or anything, you and Teal'c taught me how to defend myself."

"Ok. And I'm glad you still remember that boys are gross."

Cassie laughed again. It was like music to Jack's ears. He almost felt alive again.

...

Janet was watching the two of them from the kitchen window with a smile on her face. She knew Jack was in a bad way when she called him a couple of weeks ago. He sounded like he'd already been drinking, and it wasn't even noon yet. She told him that Cassie missed him and suggested he come visit. She knew that he would never refuse her, and with the way SG-1 abandoned him, Cassandra was probably the only one who could pull him back from the ledge. He loved that girl like she was his own daughter, and she adored him. Cassie never saw much of her birth father, so Jack had been the only fatherly influence in her life, and he'd done a fantastic job.

She couldn't help but be disgusted with way SG-1 treated him since they met the Aschen. This man's judgment had never steered them wrong and saved their asses time and again. She understood Daniel getting carried away; he always did. Sam got swept up in it when the ambassador started showering her with attention. Teal'c might have been the biggest surprise. He trusted Jack enough to betray his god, but not enough to even question the treaty with the Aschen?

Back to Sam and Faxon, what the hell was she doing? Everyone knew she was in love with Jack, except for her and Jack apparently. When Janet first arrived at the SGC, and she met the boisterous, smart mouthed, rugged, and gorgeous Colonel, she knew she could easily fall for him. Of course, early on she saw the sparks between him and then Captain Carter, and the Colonel fell hard and fast for Sam, so Janet gave up that dream long ago. But getting to know him over the years, she discovered the bravery, honor, selflessness, sharp intellect, and humility; the inner wounds and torments he has suffered. She cared about Jack deeply, and now that SG-1, and Sam in particular, were breaking his heart, she resolved to be there for him, to be one person he could count on in a life where he had lost too many of those.

She walked out the door to join Jack and Cassie.

"Morning, Doc. You ready to go out for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Jack. You know, I'm not your doctor anymore, so you could call me Janet; unless you want a physical while you're here," she quipped, smirking at him, then bursting into laughter at the horrified look on his face.

"Fine, you win. Ok, _Janet_ , are you ready to go?" Jack said, waving his hands in surrender.

Janet giggled. "Yes, let's."

They arrived at the quaint family restaurant that they would usually go to when Jack would take Cassie out for breakfast, and they all ordered their usual fare, blueberry pancakes for Cassie, eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee for Jack and Janet. They fell into small talk for a bit, and then Jack asked Janet how her plans were coming along to open her new practice. She complained about the extra red tape thanks to the Aschen, and that she might have to wait until the Aschen medicines are ready for widespread use before she can even open. This got her voicing more specific complaints.

"The thing about the Aschen vaccines is that they contain elements that we don't even recognize, so there is no way to know what side effects they could have. We just have to take their word for it. It's the same with their bioweapon. It could very easily be adapted to target humans, and would wipe out the whole Earth's population in weeks. It's frightening the blind faith we are putting in them."

"You've got that right. We are completely at their mercy. And yet, for all of these marvels, we are giving them almost nothing in return. I know I'm cynical, old, pain in the ass, but something is wrong with that picture."

"It really makes me wonder whether I would even want to offer Aschen medicine in my practice, though I'm guessing I would be forced to."

...

They finished breakfast and went back to the house. Jack played chess with Cassie, helped her with some homework, and then they ate dinner.

"Well, pumpkin, it's time for me to head home. You take care of yourself, and remember you can always call me if you need anything."

"I know, Uncle Jack, thank you. It was good to see you."

Jack hugged Cassie and said in her ear, "You too, kiddo, and I'll see you again soon."

Janet came up and gave Jack a hug. "It was fun, Jack. Cass always loves spending time with you. Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, Janet. I won't be. I'll be around."

To Jack's surprise, he actually meant it. As he got in the truck and pulled away, he was thinking about how nice it was to spend time with people who cared about him, who actually believed in him. He saw there was another option other than curling up and dying at the cabin. He also had another thought. If the Aschen were up to no good, someone was going to have to find out about it, and stop it if possible. People like Janet and Cassandra didn't deserve hell being forced on them by the Aschen. There were still people in the world making it worth saving one last time.

 _Trying to be a hero again O'Neill? I guess I might as well. Got nothing else to do. I can drink myself stupid afterwards._

 **June 10, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Deciding not to go back to Minnesota just yet, Jack stopped at a library in a small town just outside of the Springs, got on a computer, and posted a message on the obscure channel he'd used many times before.

 _Hutch,_

 _We need to talk. You know where, same place as last time. Just tell me when._

 _Starsky_

After getting back on the road, Jack was starting to formulate a plan.

 _I'll have to see what Harry can get access to, if anything, but I'm not hopeful I'll be able to find anything useful on Earth. I need to know the real story with the other Confederation planets. That will give me an idea of what we are in store for. The biggest problem is that the gate is shut down until they move it to the new terminal in DC, and that could be months away yet._

 _Security at the gate here will probably be ridiculous, and I'm sure the other planets will have some kind of presence around their gates too. And there is no way I can afford to be caught. I might have to get a ship to travel to these worlds for cryin' out loud. Where the hell am I going to get a ship? Oh well, get to work O'Neill._

 _I'll also need a list of the addresses for the Confederation planets. The SGC is closed down except for a skeleton crew until everything is moved out of there. I'll have to find a way to get into Carter's paperwork. I'm sure she's in Washington right now. I'll try her house first. If not, maybe there is a way to get into her lab at the SGC. She's been involved in this from the start, so I know she has a list of those planets somewhere._

That evening, Jack parked around the block from Sam's house and walked the rest of the way. There were no vehicles in the driveway and no lights on in the house. Jack went around to the back of house, his footsteps not making a sound in the stillness outside. He picked the lock to the back door, and entered. When he verified the house was indeed empty, he headed up to Sam's spare bedroom, which she used as an office, turned on his flashlight, and started looking. She wasn't supposed to have classified materials at home, but Jack always trusted her to keep them secure. Now, that he was there looking for them, he didn't find the irony all that funny. Finding nothing out in the open, he opened her closet door and found her safe. It was a large, gray safe, roughly four feet tall, the kind businesses use to keep cash deposits in before taking them to the bank. It was also at least ten years old. It had the old fashioned knob you turn for the combination, which meant Jack could crack it.

After turning the knob and listening closely for a good half hour, he finally heard the click and pulled open the thick, steel door. He immediately looked for any files, ignoring her personal effects. Normally he wouldn't want to violate her privacy, but nowadays he wouldn't want to know anyway. The less he knew, the easier it would be to forget, he figured. He finally found what he was looking for. It was the report provided by the Aschen about all of the Confederation planets, as well as the mission reports from the handful of planets the diplomatic SG teams visited. He decided to take everything, used Sam's copier/fax machine to make copies, put everything back, closed up, and left, no one the wiser that he was ever there.

 **July** **17** **, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

After another unsuccessful day trying to find someone that could help him find some dirt on the Aschen, Jack sat alone at a table in the corner at O'Malley's, no one within 20 feet of his table. He was nursing his fifth whiskey of the night, which he knew wasn't a good idea, but the frustration over his search, along with the self loathing and loneliness that always accompanied him, made him decide to try to get good and numb tonight. He just sat there sipping and glaring, hoping to keep people away from him, but being 2130 hours on a Tuesday, the place was pretty empty anyway.

Then he saw none other than Janet Fraiser walk in the door. He always knew she was a beautiful woman, but he didn't often get to see her dressed up in civvies, so he just sat there and appreciated the view, her burgundy top and gray skirt, hair and makeup done. She looked like she was probably on a date, so he wasn't going to bother her, but he enjoyed looking at her nonetheless.

She placed her order at the bar and turned and looked right at him, waving with a smile on her face. Jack simply raised his glass to her, not otherwise moving. She then said something else to the bartender and walked over to Jack.

"Doc. Fancy meetin' you here."

She just looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I mean Janet. I don't need you shoving any needles in my ass tonight."

She giggled and replied, "Hi Jack. Had a few already, have you?"

"One or two. Or more. But who's counting?"

The waitress brought Janet's beer over to Jack's table.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked him.

"Not at all."

They chatted for a while, just small talk, talked about Cassie, the usual stuff, while Janet had a couple of beers and Jack worked his way to whiskey number seven.

"You really look nice tonight, Janet. When I saw you come in, I assumed you were on a date."

"Thank you, Jack. I did have a date. Before I came here. It was a disaster. Sam's been trying for months to get me to go out with Joe's colleague, and I finally relented."

"Ah. Well, sorry to hear that. Not your type then?"

She snorted. "No. Just your typical, smooth talking politician. Nothing interesting to say. No backbone. Just a waste of my time."

Jack chuckled. "I'll bet. Well if he's a pansy, don't worry about it. You're an incredible woman, Janet. You deserve the best, and you'll find it."

She just stared into his eyes for a moment with soft, caring expression.

"You deserve the best too, Jack."

This time his chuckle had more than a hint of bitterness to it.

"Right. The only woman I've showed interest in since Sara got swept off her feet by some politician and his new friends with fancy toys."

"People make idiotic choices. That doesn't reflect badly on you."

"Come on, Janet. The guy is 15 years younger, smarter, better looking. I can't blame her. He has much more to offer than I do. I was a fool to hope things would be different."

"Jack, almost any woman would jump at the chance to have a strong, brilliant, honorable man like you. I know I would..." she cut herself off immediately.

Jack was too caught up in his misery to notice her slip though. He wondered why he was even talking about this.

"What the hell did they put in here, truth serum?" he asked holding up his tumbler.

She laughed out loud at the serious, confused look on his face as he inspected his empty glass.

With that, Janet offered to drive Jack home, since he was in no condition. Most of the drive was in comfortable silence, but when she pulled into his driveway, Jack spoke up again.

"It was fun, Janet. We should get drunk and commiserate again sometime." His words were pretty heavily slurred at this point.

She giggled at his drunken attempt to pronounce 'commiserate'.

"You can talk to me whenever you want, Jack, drunk or not."

"Thanks. Good night."

After Jack closed his door and stumbled up his front stairs, Janet whispered to herself, "Good night, Jack."

Her eyes didn't leave him until his door was closed. Then she shook her head and drove away.

 **August 14, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

On this muggy, summer day, Jack was behind the wheel of his black F-150, driving over to Janet's to pick up Cassie and take her out to eat, maybe see a movie, whatever she wanted to do. Since the day he sent word to Harry Maybourne, Jack had pretty much been at a standstill. He'd heard nothing from Harry and hasn't found anything else digging on his own. It was difficult, because he couldn't ask anyone that he couldn't trust for help. All of his old black ops buddies were either already retired or put of a job by the Aschen, and his most trusted contact in the CIA was a little too close to the Kinsey administration for his liking. He'd been contemplating putting together a team, but he needed more of a plan first.

 _How can I get my hands on a ship? How can I get weapons? When can I get off world?_

So, with nothing to do but wait, lately, he has spent some more time with Janet and Cassie. They had pretty much saved his life. He still wasn't the happiest guy, but he's had a reason to wake up every day with them in his life. He surprised himself with how open he'd been talking to Janet, and he was grateful that he didn't get any pity from her. With no one else there for him, he's needed her friendship, and she's given it to him. He just wondered what he will do when she isn't there for him anymore, as is inevitable in his life.

...

As Janet sat there waiting for Jack to pick up Cassie and take her out for the day, she pondered the last few months and the relationships with her friends from SG-1.

She still talked to Daniel every now and then, nothing's really changed there, except he was always in Washington excited about some project the Aschen were putting him on, so she hasn't seen him in person in months.

Her friendship with Sam has been a bit strained after she questioned her motives for dating Joe Faxon and her treatment of Jack. Since then, Sam has distanced herself some, and Janet couldn't help but be a bit relieved. She was still a friend, but she couldn't bring herself to see it Sam's way, especially when she saw what effect the whole situation was having on Jack.

Her friendship with Jack was something that was starting to concern her. He'd been around several times over the past couple of months, and he had opened up to her quite a bit more than she ever thought he would. Learning the depth of the man that has so fascinated her over the years, she was terribly afraid of developing even stronger feelings for him. She knew that he was still in love with Sam. She saw the misery in his lifeless eyes, especially when Sam was mentioned, and the last thing she needed was to be Jack O'Neill's rebound. Not to mention, if Sam ever woke up, he wouldn't be able to turn her down. She was just going to have to lock those feelings up and be the friend that he needed.

Moments later, Jack's truck pulled into the driveway. He went up to the door and knocked. Janet opened it.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hey, Janet, the munchkin ready to go?"

Waiting for Cassie to predictably complain about being called a 'munchkin', he threw Janet a lopsided smile that flipped her stomach a little.

 _God, I'm in trouble._

 _..._

Cassie was riding in the truck with Jack to get lunch, and she looked over to the man she thought of as her father. He had always been there for her, for all of them really, but especially her. She loved Sam too, but she really didn't like her for what she was doing these days. Cassie wasn't a dumb girl. She knew about their feelings for each other, and she saw how miserable Jack was after being left behind by Sam and his team. It was Sam's choice, but she didn't love Joe like she did Jack. That she would choose Joe over Jack was bad enough, but it was her life. But trusting the man she just met over the man that would do anything for her, and has for years, siding with the Aschen over him, was pretty despicable.

Cassie's also noticed her mother looking at Jack differently. They've become closer over past few months, and she knew her mother was starting to fall for him. Cassie knew better than to push it, because Sam was still an issue, but the situation gave her hope that maybe one day she could have Jack as her actual father, rather than just an honorary one. For this reason, she'd stopped calling him 'Uncle Jack'. Now, it was just 'Jack'. The thought of herself, Jack, and her mom as a family was bringing a huge smile to her face.

"What are you smiling like that for?"

"Nothing, Jack. I'm just happy to spend some time with you."

"Well, me too honey. So what do you want to eat?"

"The usual is fine."

They arrived at their most common breakfast spot and walked in the door. As they sat down at the table, Jack's pager went off, with a message:

 _Check your mail. H._

Being pretty sure that was Maybourne, Jack figured he would check it out later.

...

He and Cassie enjoyed the rest of the day. They ate lunch, saw a movie, and Jack took her shopping and bought her some clothes at the mall. When he dropped her off, Janet came out to the truck.

"It was good seeing you again, Jack."

"I always enjoy it, Janet. I wanted to tell you that I've got a project I'm going to be working on, so it might be a while before I can get back here."

"Oh, ok. What kind of project?"

"You know the kind of projects I work on. It is safer for you and Cass if I don't tell you. But if you need anything, just call, and if I can, I'll be here. And, I'll come visit as soon as I can."

"You aren't going to be doing something stupid, are you?" She was terrified he found himself some kind of suicide mission.

"No, Janet. Well, I guess it depends on your definition of stupid, but it's nothing like you're thinking. I'm not looking for a way out. And I can pretty much thank you for that. I can't tell you how much your friendship has meant to me, not just the last few months, but the last several years."

Janet's eyes got moist, but she held back any tears.

"Oh, Jack, it's nothing. You're always there for everyone else; I just wanted to be there for you. Just be careful, ok?"

"I will. Good night. See you soon."


	3. Plans

**August 17, 2001 – Washington, DC**

"Harry."

"Jack, how've you been?"

They greeted each other as they sat across from each other at the old, wooden picnic table in the tree-filled, public park in Washington.

"You know me, always the life of the party."

"Yeah, I can see that," Harry noted as he took in the haggard, careworn man in front of him.

"So, what did you need, Jack? Why the secret meeting? You know I'm a busy man."

"You can't be that busy; the Aschen shut down your operation. I need someone on the inside that can get me anything on what the Aschen are up to. I know you have contacts everywhere in the government, and I know you hate them as much as I do."

"Gonna save the world again?"

"Yes, well, retirement isn't as fun as I remember it being, so it's something to do."

"What's in it for me?"

"If you can get what I need, I'll take care of you. If we end up saving the world, then I'll get you a pardon from the president. If not, I'll get you to a planet of your choice."

"That's quite an offer, Jack."

"Look, Harry, I know you, and I know you've already been nosing around. What do you know so far about these Aschen?"

"I don't know much specifically, but there is something going on there. First of all, the treaty is completely kept under lock and key. Every other treaty, even interplanetary treaties, have always been available for viewing by people with the proper clearance. This treaty is not."

"Makes you wonder what we had to agree to," Jack mumbled.

"Also, the government is going to start widespread surveillance on the population, all phone calls monitored and recorded, microphones in public places, probably other measures too."

"Well, I pretty much expected that. You don't assume unchallenged power over a place and then not worry about who might be trying to take it away. Alright, I'm going to go fact finding before I give you a more defined direction, so for now, I just need you to keep an eye out for anything that might be relevant. Now, how are we going to keep in touch?"

"I figured you had something like this in mind, so I brought a gift for you."

Harry handed the small sphere to Jack.

"A Goa'uld communication device?"

"With that, we can keep in contact free from Aschen or U.S. government monitoring."

"If this works, I'll owe you big, Harry."

"I know, Jack. I'll let you know what I hear."

As Jack walked away from table, the thoughts started running through his head.

 _There is definitely something wrong here, but what? I need more intel; always need more intel. Damn Aschen bastards. Oh crap, is that Carter and Faxon?_

Jack's heart sunk to his knees as he was indeed coming up to Sam and Joe, hand-in-hand, walking down the sidewalk.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Not anymore, Ambassador. Carter. I'm running late to catch my flight, so I'll be going."

"Wait, sir," Sam halted him. She looked alarmed when she met his dead eyes.

"Will we see you next week at the opening of the Space Terminal when they are honoring SG-1?"

"I wouldn't count on it, Major. Look, I've really got to run. Take care."

Jack walked by them as fast as he could without running.

 _Just suck it up and bury it with all of my other crap. There's work to do. Then I can lick my wounds in peace._

 **August 24, 2001 – Washington, DC**

The day after the opening of the Space Terminal, Jack walked up to the line departing for Chulak. He had his old, black ops buddy make him a new ID. His bag only had a few changes of clothes, a knife, and a flashlight. With his hat and glasses on, he tried to keep his head down to escape scrutiny and the cameras pointed at the gate. He seemed to have gotten through without incident and stepped through the wormhole.

 _Time to get to work._

 **August 24, 2001 – Chulak**

He immediately headed for the tree line and started hiking through the woods to find a spot to hide. This wasn't going to be easy. He was unarmed except for a knife. He needed to avoid Teal'c and Bra'tac at all costs. It was imperative that the rest of SG-1 have no knowledge of his whereabouts. He couldn't afford for the Aschen to know he was investigating them. He needed weapons and a ship, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to find that on Chulak.

 _What the hell was the address for P5G-898, the trading post planet SG-3 went to? Ok, I think I remember, at least I hope so. I don't have anything to trade, so hopefully I can do some work instead. Alright, that's the plan. Now, I just have wait until they leave the gate unguarded._

Just after dark, the gate was vacated. Jack dialed and went to his next stop.

 **August 24, 2001 – Washington, DC**

After the ceremony yesterday, the rest of SG-1 decided to stay an extra day and go out to dinner to catch up. Along with Janet and Cassie, who they invited to join them, and Joe Faxon, they were seated around the table at the expensive waterfront restaurant. They engaged in some small talk for a while before the topic of the celebration came back up.

"I still can't believe Jack refused to come. He's really going to throw our friendships away over this?" Daniel asked in an exasperated tone.

"You can't believe it? Doesn't it sound exactly like something he would do? He is strongly opposed to the Aschen, his team gave zero consideration on the matter, and now you two live here and work for the Aschen, and Teal'c went back home. How many times have any of you gone to visit him? Jack is certainly a pain in the ass, but he isn't the only one throwing away friendships here," Janet defended. Cassie smiled at her.

"Janet, Joe and I briefly ran into the Colonel last week here in DC, and I can assure you he wouldn't be very receptive to a visit," Sam added.

"Oh, _you_ are probably right. I was mainly talking about Daniel and Teal'c."

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked with some worry creeping into her voice.

Janet and Cassie both glared at her with a look that said, 'Don't be an idiot.'

Daniel chimed in again, "Wait, have you seen Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel, several times. We've been friends for a long time, and he adores Cassie, so of course we've seen him."

"Perhaps on my next return from Chulak, I will visit O'Neill, though I'm not certain he will welcome such a visit."

"Maybe not, Teal'c, but that's the only way you won't lose his friendship."

"Maybe it's time for a more pleasant topic. This is a celebration after all," Joe added. Sam gave him a quick smile, while Cassie felt uneasy.

 _Maybe I learned how to judge character from Jack, but there's something creepy about this guy._

The rest of the meal went by with idle chatter, though the earlier mood was not lifted.


	4. Step One

**August 25, 2001 – P5G-898**

"Torren, get ready. I think we have an easy one coming," the woman barked to her associate in their run down, wooden shack.

She spotted a man walking down the tree lined path that led to town from the chappa'ai, so she only hoped that someone else didn't rob him before they had the chance. His gray hair gave away his age, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He was obviously new around here, so she hoped he would be caught off guard and this would be a quick job. She had Torren hiding with a club around the corner, waiting for the man to enter. When he was close enough, she set the trap.

"Help me, please! My daughter's hurt; she's bleeding everywhere! Please!"

The man looked directly at her, and she could see the suspicion on his face. He approached her carefully, and when he got to her, she pointed into the house.

"Thank you so much, she's right in here."

When she went in behind him, she saw the man pull on Torren's club and punch him in the jaw, breaking it, and knocking him unconscious. She tried to kick him from the side, but he blocked the kick, grabbed her arms, pulled them behind her back, and pushed her face first against the wall.

"That was pretty stupid lady. I don't have anything for you to steal, but I do have a lot of ways I could kill you. "

He grabbed a piece of cloth off of the nearby table, tied her hands up behind her, and threw her to the floor.

"Your man can free you when he wakes up. If I see either of you again, I won't be so forgiving next time."

After he walked out the door, the woman sat there stunned, first, by the fact that they were unsuccessful, and then that he didn't rob them after taking them down, even when he admitted he had nothing of value.

This man was coming to help a child he didn't know, was attacked, subdued them with no more force than was necessary, and didn't take anything from them.

 _He was quite a looker, too_.

She sat thinking about it and was quite ashamed of herself, though that wasn't anything new.

...

Jack spotted the wooden walls that surrounded the small trading post and made his way through the gate and entered. There were booths loaded with miscellaneous merchandise scattered all over, so Jack looked through the crowd for a vendor selling weapons, preferably zats. He found a stand and started talking to the owner, Brodus.

"Brodus, here's the deal. I'm looking for any jobs you might need done in exchange for some of your wares here, specifically the zat'nik'tels. If you don't need any work done, tell me your price, and I'll find the work elsewhere."

"The only work you will find around is as a courier. I am not currently in need, but many others are. Do you see the booth just at the end of town before you exit back into the forest?"

"Yes," Jack replied.

"The vendor there has a statue, a golden statue with what appears to be the head of a dog on it. I would be willing to trade a zat'nik'tel for it."

"One? For a golden statue? I was thinking more like ten. I can just imagine how many deliveries I would have to make to get it. I wonder if any of the other vendors are more reasonable."

"Alright, but ten is too much, and I don't even know if have that many. I will trade five zat'nik'tels for the statue. I can't do more than that. The buyer I have lined up isn't paying that much for it."

"Fine, I'll do it for five of them. I'll be back, Brodus."

Jack made his way to booth that had the statue, and made a deal with Tyren, the owner, to make seven deliveries in exchange for the statue. Not many were dumb enough to do the job venturing through the thieves that awaited in the forest between the towns, so Jack wondered if that was a fair price or not, but he quickly pushed it from his mind. He got two deliveries done before dark, the only trouble being a scrawny guy who tried to grab the merchandise and ended up running away with a broken nose.

The next morning was met with similar success, as the first two deliveries were completed without incident. Then, as he strolled along the dirt path on the way back from his fifth trek, he came face-to-face with two Jaffa and their staff weapons.

"You are the Tauri O'Neill. My lord Apophis will be most pleased."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. Don't you guys ever get the hint? How many times do we have to kick your lord's ass before you realize he's nothing but a pitiful little snake?"

The Jaffa struck Jack across the face with his staff weapon and knocked him to the ground.

"Enough!"

All of a sudden, the other Jaffa was enveloped in a zat blast, so Jack grabbed his knife and shoved it in the stomach and twisted it in the symbiote pouch of the one that was towering over him. The blood and gore covered his hand and shirt sleeve.

As the large Jaffa fell to the ground, Jack looked up and saw the woman from yesterday. She was quite attractive, with long dark hair and what sounded like an Aussie accent. But why was she here?

"What the hell? You again? Thanks, I guess. But you came at a bad time. I still haven't been paid for running these errands."

"I'm not here to rob you. Are you injured?" she asked as she pulled out a healing device.

"Whoa! Who are you? You're not Tok'ra, are you?"

Jack would probably have preferred she was a Goa'uld, because if she was Tok'ra, then Jacob might catch wind of what was going on and jeopardize the whole mission, and Earth for that matter, by blabbing to Carter.

"No, I'm not. My name is Vala Mal Doran. I was host to the Goa'uld Qetesh. The Tok'ra removed her from me, but I can still use their technology. Are you hurt?"

"No, no thanks. I'm fine. All of the blood belonged to the Jaffa. Speaking of which, we had better get out of here before more Jaffa show up."

"There is no need to worry. There are always Jaffa here for various System Lords. They come here to shop and trade. The Goa'uld don't bother this place. You were just unfortunate that these Jaffa recognized you."

"Ok, I'd still like to get back to town." Jack stood up, and they started walking back.

"So, why the sudden change of heart? Yesterday you attack me, today you save me. Why?"

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I've been living like that since I was freed from Qetesh, mainly because I'm good at it. And after the horrible things I did as Qetesh, I felt like this was a fitting way of life for me, going to sleep at night ashamed of my actions.

Then yesterday, I saw the darkness and pain inside you, and yet you ran to rescue a child you didn't know, treated your attackers much better than you should have, and didn't take anything from us while you walk around with nothing. I figured that if you can overcome that and be a good person, then I can try to do the same. In fact, I was hoping that maybe you would help me with that."

Jack tried to size up this woman. He could see the truth in her eyes, but he was still wary of her.

"Vala, I'm not a good person. I've done horrible things without having a Goa'uld in my head. You've picked a poor role model. But, if you're not going to attack me, or steal from me, then you're welcome to come with me for a while."

"Great, now what's your name, gorgeous?"

"My name's Jack, and don't call me gorgeous again."

With Vala, and her zat, accompanying him, Jack finished up his deliveries and went back to collect his statue. Tyren had other ideas.

"I've decided that seven deliveries were not enough in exchange for the statue. If you want to do seven more…"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked in a dangerously low voice, while his furious eyes glared at the man.

Tyren knew right away he was in trouble. He reached for the zat in his waistband, but before he had a chance, Jack was behind him with his knife at his throat.

"Don't mind the blood, Tyren. That was just from a Jaffa that got in my way a few hours ago."

Tyren's eyes widened even more while Vala looked on with a smirk on her face.

"If you want to draw another breath, you will take me to my statue. Now."

So Jack got his statue and traded it to Brodus for five zats. As they left, Vala offered Jack to stay at her place tonight. It would be a lot better than camping outside again, but he knew he was going to have to lay down the law. Her flirting has grown more and more overt throughout the day.

"Vala, listen, you seem to be a lovely woman, and for some reason, I think I buy your story about why you want to accompany me, but…I'm not free."

 _Hopefully she believes that one, though really, I'm not free I suppose. I wonder if I'll ever be free of her._

"I'm not one to get my rocks off for fun. If you want, I'll stay at your place tonight, but just to sleep. Now, what about your buddy who came after me with the club yesterday?"

"Oh, he was just a business partner, helping me steal and con people, not a romantic interest. He ran away when I told him that I wouldn't heal his broken jaw, and that I was going to seduce you and have you around to protect me," she admitted, looking sheepishly at Jack.

"Yes, well, whatever. As long as we don't have to worry about him coming back for revenge or anything."

They sat in Vala's small cottage, for lack of a better word, ate, and talked. Jack got a little more background on her and decided to have her help him find a ship. He would talk to her about that in the morning.

 **August 27, 2001 – P5G-898**

The next morning, after fending off Vala's advances, Jack finally got her to sit down, and they started eating their meager breakfast.

"Vala, here's what I need next. I need a ship with a working hyperdrive and cloak. Weapons and shields would be nice, but I have to be able to fly it and hide it. You seem comfortable around here. Does anyone ever show up with a ship for sale?"

"There is one vendor, but he only comes around a few times a year. He usually has a beat up ship that needs some work that he trades for naquadah."

"Raw naquadah? Or refined?"

"However he can get it."

"Well, naquadah isn't usually laying around. I'll have to go through hell to get it. It would probably be easier to get raw naquadah."

"It would be, but we would never be able to carry enough to pay for the ship."

"Crap. Hey, what do you mean 'we'?"

"Come on, Jack, you said I could accompany you. I can handle myself in dangerous situations. I can fight. I can help you."

Then, in a low voice, practically purring, she added, "I can also make it worth your while, if you let me."

"For cryin' out loud! How many times am I going to have to shoot you down before you stop?"

"Alright, but at least let me help you get the naquadah. I have access to some of Qetesh's memories, so I know where the Goa'uld usually keep their refined naquadah."

"Ok, you can help, but if you sell my ass out, I'll hunt you down and make sure you regret that decision."

Looking in his eyes, Vala knew he was dead serious and absolutely capable of following through on his promise. The thought scared her, but also thrilled her, a shock jolting down her body settling between her legs. She'd already decided not to screw with this man, though, so there was no need to worry.

"Jack, I told you, I'm giving that up. I know I still act a fool on occasion, but I'll earn your trust."

"Now, I'm thinking it might be easier to get the refined stuff at the refinery than to wait until it gets transported to a ship. How do they refine the naquadah?"

"They have facilities worked by human slaves. They are usually located on stronghold planets where the Goa'uld has a larger presence. It would be hard to get to one without being located, and if captured, we would almost immediately be brought before the Goa'uld in charge."

"Damn it. Ok, let me think. How heavily are the gates usually guarded?"

"It depends on who the Goa'uld is, but not too many, probably a group of four."

"Do you know the location to any of these planets? Maybe one that used to serve Qetesh? It can't be a Goa'uld I've dealt with before, or a Tok'ra."

"The facility that was once Qetesh's now belongs to Ba'al. I know that location and the surrounding area very well. I don't know of any Tok'ra in his ranks, but it is possible."

"Well, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Ba'al before. I think it's worth a shot. Do you have any shock grenades?"

"No."

"Let's go see what old Brodus wants for his."

They made a delivery for Brodus in exchange for the shock grenade and headed back to the house.

 **September 20, 2001 - Washington, DC**

Seated around the table in the harvester were Mollem, Borren, and three other Aschen in deep discussion.

"I'm a bit concerned by the amount of chatter we are hearing, but I don't think it's cause for alarm. Also, we have lost track of Colonel O'Neill, with no sign of him for months now. Again, I don't believe we have a problem, but it does make me want to speed up our timetable just to be safe," Mollem proposed.

"I'm inclined to agree. Normally, we like to take some time to build trust with the people first, but I don't think we have a problem with that. We will start replacing all of the vaccines with the final stage immediately," Borren replied in agreement.

"Very well. I will continue to keep a close eye on leaks or suspicious activity. This meeting is adjourned," Mollem stated.

 **November 7, 2001 – P5G-898**

Vala had told Jack it would probably be a few months before Tav'ek returned with a ship for sale, and going to collect the naquadah now would only attract thieves trying to steal it. As a result, they decided to stay for a while, Jack running deliveries until he had enough to start trading on his own. He eventually opened a small booth in the town, and was known for being fair but driving a hard bargain. He hadn't enjoyed himself like this in a long time, although the melancholy of his life back on Earth would rear its ugly head every now and then.

In the couple of months that Jack and Vala worked the booth, Jack was able to acquire many more zats, some staff weapons, a hand device, several crystals that may be required to repair the ship they find, and several other items that may come in handy for future ops.

Vala still occasionally got too flirty for his liking, but she would stop now with just a glare from him. He caught her stealing from the booth a couple times, which made him wonder how much he could really trust her. She insisted that she intended to repay him for the items, but they always say that, right?

Eventually, they caught word that Tav'ek was on his way and would be there within the week, so they geared up to go get the naquadah.

"Ok, I'm ready. We'll throw the shock grenade through the gate before we head through. Are you sure you want to come? This isn't going to be fun, especially if we get caught. You can stay here and run the booth with whatever I don't take with me."

"That's ok, Jack, I want to come with you and help."

 **November 7, 2001 – Qetesh's Former Base**

They stepped through the gate, and Jack saw the Jaffa laid out on the ground in front of him. Jack took an extra zat off of one of them and zatted them all three times.

"Sweet. I want to get in the trees. Point me in the right direction."

Vala pointed to the west where the facility was, and they headed off that way. They found a little cave about a two clicks away from their destination, and since it was getting dark, they decided to camp in the cave for the night.

The next morning, they made their way to the large, stone facility with the typical Goa'uld gold décor inside and out. Jack zatted away the Jaffa guarding the entrance, then let Vala lead the way. They crept down a hallway where Vala saw a grate covering an opening into a room the floor below them. She took off the grate and began to crawl in there when Jack started firing his zat down the opposite hallway. He took out the two Jaffa facing him but was hit by a zat shot from behind. Vala hurried into the room and replaced the grating behind her before disappearing into the level below. The Jaffa that disabled Jack disarmed him and began dragging him away.

When he woke up, he realized he was being dragged by a Jaffa, and there were two more walking him them, so he decided against making trouble when there was no escape at the moment. The walk took most of the rest of the day before he was brought into a different building, Ba'al's headquarters he presumed. The Jaffa threw him into a cell and hit a button to turn the gravity around. He fell face first on the floor.

In the morning, he was taken to see Ba'al.

"I am your Lord Ba'al. Who are you? Why have you come?"

"Ball? As in bocce?"

"Silence!" Jack was sucked up against the wall and pinned there.

"I will ask you again human, who are you?"

"I'm Ralph Wiggum. My father is the chief of the Springfield Police Department."

"Why have you come here?"

"I was out exploring, and I think I managed to hit the wrong symbol on the chappa'ai. I'll happily turn back around and head home."

"I will find out why you are here, and you will suffer until you tell me."

Ba'al released a knife that flew at Jack and stabbed into his shoulder.

"It will take a lot more than that," Jack growled through gritted teeth.

"There is much more where that came from." Ba'al smirked and released the acid that burned through his chest.

…

 _Crap. Not again. Where the hell is Vala? I guess I found out about trusting her. I hope we'll get to a point where the sarcophagus doesn't work anymore. Damn it, here they come._

…

It had been eight days since Jack was taken by Ba'al. He'd lost count of how many times he had been killed and revived in the sarcophagus. He barely remembered who he was, and yet, what he did remember, he wished he didn't. The room spun again, and he closed his eyes, expecting to be dragged away again. Instead, he was joined by Vala.

"Who? Vala? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to come up with a rescue for you, but my best plan just got thwarted, and I was thrown in here."

Jack tried to shake out the cobwebs. She didn't abandon him. He could hardly believe it. Everyone abandoned him, and this woman attacked him and tried to steal from him several times. But here she was. He guessed he could trust her now. If they ever got out of here, anyway. He quietly whispered in her ear.

"Did you get the stuff?"

She whispered back, "Yes, I hid it along our path back to the Stargate. All we have to do is get out of here."

"Yes, well, let's work on that then." He sighed and sat down heavily on the floor, his face haunted, a symbol of pure misery.

In a matter of minutes, the room spun around again, and the two Jaffa elected to take Vala. The Jaffa behind her now had his back turned to Jack, and Jack saw an opportunity. He took the Jaffa's hand that was holding his zat and squeezed it, sending a shot out of the zat and incapacitating the other Jaffa. Then Jack grabbed his head with both hands and snapped his neck, quickly and efficiently. The Jaffa dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"You weren't kidding when you said you have a lot of ways to kill people," said Vala, with an impressed smirk on her face.

Jack, however, said nothing. He wasn't proud of it, and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about it.

"You know the way out I presume?"

She nodded.

"Lead the way."

They made their escape from Ba'als compound, taking out a couple more Jaffa on the way. They rushed through the forest, grabbed the naquadah, and dealt with the Jaffa at the gate. When they got up to the DHD, Jack looked up and saw something in the brush behind the gate. He crept around the back and saw a tel'tak parked there. He called Vala over, checked to make sure it was unoccupied, and had her take a look.

"Make sure it hasn't been sabotaged. I'll cover you from out here."

After a few minutes, she gave him the all clear, saying the ship was fully functional, just as about a dozen Jaffa started running at their position. One staff blast hit Jack in the shoulder as he dove into the ship and told Vala to take off.

"Take us back to the trading post to get our gear, and then we'll have to head out. I have a couple days at most before I start having severe withdrawal from the sarcophagus. Hey, you think you can fix up my shoulder?"

"They took the healing device when I was captured. Sorry."

"No big deal. I'm used to it. Let's just get this show on the road."

 **November 15, 2001 – P5G-898**

Back at Vala's cottage, they hurriedly loaded up their gear into the Tel'tak parked about 20 feet away. Then, as soon as they were done, they took off. Jack put in the coordinates for Earth, and they jumped into hyperspace.

"So, what are we looking at here, almost two days?"

"Yes, about 41 hours to get to your coordinates."

"Vala, I never got to thank you for coming back for me. You went above and beyond, and I really appreciate it. You're still a pain in my ass, but I'm proud to call you a friend."

"I have a feeling you would have done the same for me. But thank you. I don't have many friends, or any really, so that means a lot," she replied with tears moistening her eyes.

Then after a minute to regain her composure, she climbed onto Jack's lap and snaked her arms around his neck.

"So, does this mean…"

"No!"

"Ok, ok. What now?"

"Well, for now I need to stay awake for the next 40 hours, because if I sleep, I have no idea what kind of condition I'll be in when I wake up, or even if I'll wake up."

"Vala, we are going to need a cover story for you when we get there. The first person we are going to see is Janet Fraiser. She's a doctor, and I need one. She's also one of very few people I can trust, so you can tell her most of the truth if you want. Besides, she won't believe your cover story anyway. Just don't, under any circumstances, tell her about the ship or the weapons. We arrived via the Stargate with nothing but the clothes on our backs.

To everyone else, we met in Perth, Australia when I was on vacation. I don't care what else you tell them, as long as none of it is the truth."

They talked a little more, ironing out the cover story, and then ate something, though Jack didn't get much down. Jack went to sit up front, looking out the window to distract himself and keep himself awake. He'd started getting chills, though he didn't know if his shoulder was infected or the withdrawal was starting.

They eventually exited hyperspace just outside the solar system and immediately cloaked in the hope that no one would notice their brief appearance on radar.

 _A couple more hours to go. God, I feel like hell. I hope Janet is set up to treat patients by now._

As they approached Earth, Jack was in a bad way. He was shaking violently, which was aggravating his shoulder that he now knew was infected. He could barely stand, but he had to stay aware enough to land the ship. Vala didn't know where to go. He wanted to be able to land by his truck and drive to Janet's, but that was out of the question now. He was barely conscious as he guided the cloaked ship into the parking lot of a closed down commercial building about a half mile from Janet's house.


	5. Recovery

**November 17, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

With Vala's help, they stumbled to Janet's front door and knocked. She opened and gasped at the sight.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"Staff weapon to the shoulder…sarcophagus withdrawal. Can't stay awake much longer," he choked out.

She was terrified. He was as pale as a ghost. The wound to the shoulder cauterized, as usual, but it was definitely badly infected. With withdrawal on top of that, she couldn't believe the man was on his feet.

"Jack, I have a building for my practice, but I'm not open yet. I guess we should go there anyway. Who is she?" she asked, pointing to Vala. She wasn't prepared for the twinge in her chest at the thought of the two of them together, but she had to set that aside for now.

"T's ok, she can come. Explain later."

With that, Jack passed out, held up only by Vala and Janet on either side of him.

"He has a pulse. Let's get him to my car."

She led the way where the two ladies laid Jack down in the back seat. Janet ran inside to tell Cassie she was running out for a while and would call later. They got in the car, and Janet floored it to her clinic, which was luckily only a few minutes away. They got Jack onto a bed, and the first thing Janet did was give him a shot of a broad spectrum antibiotic and a sedative. She cut off his shirt and began cleaning the shoulder wound, scraping out any dead, infected flesh she could before dressing it. After that, she set up an IV with fluids and connected him to the monitoring equipment.

When he was settled for the moment, she sat down, and Vala came and sat next to her.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It depends on how bad the infection is. He has a temperature of 104. How the stubborn bastard was even standing a few minutes ago is astounding. He's been through this before, though, too many times. If anyone is pig-headed enough to make it, it's Jack O'Neill. The withdrawal will be hell, but if we get ahead of the infection, he'll get past the withdrawal. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He was captured by the system lord Ba'al. He was tortured, killed, and revived in a sarcophagus over and over again for a little over a week. The shoulder injury happened when he was shot during our escape a couple days ago."

"God, this is going to be harder than I thought, but Jack's no stranger to torture either, so he should get past that too."

 _How much more does he need to suffer?_

Vala noticed the look on Janet's face.

"By the way, I'm Janet Fraiser. How do you know the Colonel?"

"We met a few months ago at a trading post. I actually met him by trying to rob him. He subdued me and my partner, yet he didn't rob us or hurt us. I could tell he is a good man that carries a heavy burden, and I was ashamed of how I was living my life as a thief and con artist. The next day he was being captured by a couple of Jaffa, when I saw him and helped him escape. I convinced him to let me travel with him, to help me try to learn how to do good despite my past."

"Are you and him…" She waved her arm between the two of them to ask if they were together.

"Oh, no, honey. Not that I haven't tried, a lot. At first, he told me he wasn't free, tried to let me down gently. Now, he gets quite rude about it, actually."

With a weight she refused to recognize lifted from her chest, Janet snorted. "I'm sure he does. He's never liked aggressive women."

"Are you the reason he isn't free?"

Janet looked sad again, briefly, before schooling her features. "No, not me. We've been friends for a long time, but we're not involved that way."

"Oh, I just wondered because it's obvious you care deeply for him, and he said you were one of few people he could trust."

Janet swelled with pride at that revelation before the monitor started beeping, and Jack started thrashing around on the bed.

"Can you hold him down for me?" Janet asked Vala while she injected more sedative into his IV. She got out the restraints and began to strap his arms and legs to the bed. She remembered Daniel's run in with the sarcophagus a few years back, and this was going to be worse with more exposure in a shorter period of time.

After getting Jack settled, Janet called Cassie and had her get some things ready to pick up, since she would be spending the night at the clinic. She left Vala there while she ran home and was back in fifteen minutes. Cassie was upset and wanted to see Jack, but Janet told her he wouldn't be awake for a while, or lucid for days.

When Janet got back, it was around 2000 hours, so she ordered Chinese and got to know Vala better. The two ladies became fast friends, which wasn't surprising since Vala was a lot like Jack. Janet understood why she was drawn to him. The way he's overcome the darkness in his past to be a great man gave her hope that she could do the same. She told Vala about some of Jack's heroics, and she realized this was the man her former symbiote feared and cursed.

She also understood that Vala didn't really have romantic feelings for him. It was more admiration and respect, along with physical desire, which, well, almost any woman would physically desire him. Janet also found out that Vala knew about as much as herself regarding this 'project' Jack was working on. Neither of them knew why he was on that planet in the first place.

Later that evening, Vala was reading a magazine, trying to understand the clothing fashions on this new world, while Janet was setting up a coffee maker that she was sure she would be wearing out over the next several days. Suddenly, beeping came from Jack's room, and Janet raced in there to see that his heart stopped, and he was crashing. She injected the epinephrine, grabbed the defibrillator and shocked him with the paddles. After doing it again, his pulse finally returned. She checked his vitals; his temperature was steady at 103.8. She figured it was the stress from the withdrawal that caused his cardiac arrest.

Vala was right behind her and asked what happened.

"His heart stopped, probably from withdrawal from the sarcophagus. We almost lost him. Coming back from this is going to be hell on him," Janet said with teary eyes.

...

As the next few days passed, Jack slowly started improving. His temperature starting coming down, his wound was healing, and he wasn't as restless. He was rarely aware of his surroundings though. He startled Janet and Vala by telling them, "You would be better off leaving me dead this time asshole, because if I ever get out of here, I am going to tear that snake out of your neck with my bare hands and eat it."

Janet also took the time to teach Vala about the equipment, so that she could keep an eye on Jack if she had to leave.

 **November 22, 2001 – Washington, DC**

At Joe's condo, Sam sat down at the dinner table and took a look around her. She saw Joe, his parents, Daniel, and Teal'c. She was happy to hear that her friends could join them for Thanksgiving dinner.

She couldn't help but feel underwhelmed by her new life. Her work was good. It was challenging. The Aschen were everything she had hoped they would be. Her life with Joe was good. He treated her well. He was easy to talk to. They never fought. The new relationship excitement was gone now, but that was normal nine months in, right? And what was left was…good. So, what was missing? Her friends were here, her future was here. If she were honest with herself…she stopped that train of thought immediately. She'd never been honest with herself before, why start now?

"So, have any of you actually gotten in touch with Jack lately? I tried calling him a few weeks ago, but got no answer," Daniel chimed in.

"No, I haven't, Daniel. But I have more important things to do than try to placate my petulant, former CO," she spat the words, surprising herself as well as Daniel and Teal'c apparently, if their raised eyebrows were anything to go by. Leave it to Daniel to bring up the subject she had no desire to discuss.

"I ventured to O'Neill's cabin the last time I was on Earth, but no one was present, and it appeared that it hadn't been occupied for some time."

"Really, that's surprising. I wonder what he's doing. Maybe he found a woman to put up with him."

She swallowed her unease and desperately changed the subject.

"Hey, did you guys know the Aschen are asking Joe to help out with the negotiations with the people from the Land of Light?"

 **November 22, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Janet and Cassie loaded the car with the food and drove over to the clinic while Vala kept an eye on Jack. His improvement had been welcome with the holiday approaching. Yesterday, he was coherent whenever he was awake. He was still ill physically with withdrawal symptoms, but now the terrors only seemed to come when he was asleep.

Janet had originally planned to have a quiet Thanksgiving dinner with just Cassie, but Jack's return and predicament, along with Vala's arrival, meant that she could make a bit bigger deal out of it. They just had to eat at the clinic.

…

Cassie and Vala were getting along like a house on fire, and they were all enjoying the meal when Janet noticed Jack stirring. She got up and walked into his room.

"Hey, Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was, Doc. And before you give me hell, you are my doctor again, apparently. At least you'd better be after sinking all of those needles into me."

Janet chuckled. "You feel up to some food? We've got turkey, stuffing, potatoes, cranberry sauce…"

"Thanksgiving dinner? What's the occasion?"

"Thanksgiving is the occasion. So you hungry?"

"It's Thanksgiving? And you're here? Oh, for cryin' out loud, I'm sorry, Janet."

"Hey, it's fine. It was just going to be me and Cass. Having you and Vala makes it more like a holiday anyway."

"Ok, still, thanks. I'll have a go at some food."

She called Cassie to bring in a plate for Jack when he finally realized to whom Cassie was out there talking.

"Jack! Happy thanksgiving."

"You too, pumpkin. Listen to me, don't you listen to anything Vala tells you. And definitely don't ever do anything she would do."

"Hey, that's not nice. How are you doing, sexy?" Vala added from the door way.

Jack muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Cover your ears, princess."

Cassie burst out laughing, and the sound warmed Jack's battered heart.

Then he waved them off. "Ok, I'll work on this plate. You three go finish eating. Don't mind me."

Jack ate about half of his meal before falling asleep again while the ladies finished their meal in the next room.

"Mom, we should probably wait for Jack to wake up before dessert. You know he'll want pie."

"Yeah, and we need to get more food in him, so giving him dessert is as good as way as any. If he'll eat on his own, then he can probably go home in a couple of days."

...

When Janet gave Jack the news, he ate the pie and everything else they put in front of him over the next two days. He wasn't nearly 100%, but he was much better than he was and ready to go home.

"Jack, you know the drill. Dress your wound twice a day. These are for the pain, and these are to help you sleep."

"Got it, Doc. Send me a bill, I'll take care of it."

"Jack, I'm not open yet, so I can't deal with your insurance…"

"That's why I said send it to me. This is your livelihood now, and all of these drugs and machines and needles weren't free. I'll be your first customer. Besides, I don't want my insurance involved. I want to keep this off the record."

"Ok, that's fine," she agreed, a little taken aback by his request.

"Thank you. I'll explain later. See you soon."

He gave her a smile that weakened her knees. As he walked out the door, she cursed herself for her reaction.


	6. Team

**November 25, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Jack gave Vala some money to get some Earth clothes, knowing that Janet and Cassie would eagerly accompany her to the mall. He decided to stay at his house in the Springs for now, to be near Janet in case he needed more medical attention, and also to get in touch with a couple of old friends while he was in town.

He had his truck towed from Washington, and it had just arrived, so at least he could do some running around. The withdrawal symptoms were almost gone now. All that remained were the psychological scars of his run in with Ba'al, but he could deal with that by burying it and moving on, as always.

He still hadn't heard anything from Harry, but this thing was so high up the ranks, Harry might not be much help anyway.

At his first stop, Jack walked up the front stairs and knocked on the door to the large, brick colonial.

"Jack? How have you been, come on in."

"Thanks, George. It's good to see you again."

"I thought you were in Minnesota. What brings you my way this morning?"

"I've been traveling around a bit, and I was in town, so I thought I would stop and see some friends while I was here. How are you?"

"Great, Jack. I'm still wary of this whole Aschen thing, but so far retirement has been good. No offense, but you don't look so good. You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just getting over a flu bug or something. How are the girls?"

"Tessa and Kayla are good. It's nice to be able to spend time with them now."

"I'm sure it is."

"So Jack, how are you doing with this whole Aschen business?"

"Just waiting for the other shoe to drop, sir. But, you know how cynical I can be."

"I know, but I can't help but think you're right."

"You just enjoy your retirement, George. You deserve it. Have fun with Jeanine and the girls. If something comes up, I have nothing to stop me from digging around."

Jack and the General chatted for a while longer before Jack finally took his leave.

...

Ten minutes later, he pulled his truck up to his next stop. He hopped out and knocked on the door.

"Jack? You look like hell. I thought retirement was supposed to be relaxing."

"I appreciate that, Louis," Jack snapped back. "You gonna let me in?"

"Sure, come on in."

Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti followed Jack into his living room.

"Want some coffee or something?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I can't stay long, but I wanted to talk to you for a minute. What are you up to these days?"

"Well, the Air Force doesn't have much need for a special ops trained soldier with no scientific background anymore, so right now, I'm working security for one of the biotech companies in town. Supposed to be unarmed, but I carry my sidearm. If the Aschen want it, they'll have to pry it from my dead hands."

"Ah, missing the action, Lou?"

"You know it, sir. Why? You have something in mind?" Ferretti gave him a knowing look.

"I might, but not here. Can you come by the house one night this week? I'll fill you in there."

"You got it, how about Tuesday night?"

"Perfect, Louis. I've gotta run. I'll see you Tuesday, say 1900?"

"See you there, Colonel," Ferretti said and gave him a mock salute.

...

Jack drove home and thought of another old black ops buddy he wouldn't mind watching his back, so he poured himself two fingers of whiskey, grabbed the phone, sat down on the couch, and dialed him up.

"Hello?"

"Major Thomas Wilkins?"

"Retired. Who is this?"

"Retired? Too many black marks in your file? Quit or you're fired?"

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Retired, Tommy."

"You miserable, old bastard. I thought you'd be dead by now."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm not."

Wilkins laughed. "I see you're still as pleasant as always."

"Yes, well, that's me, the happy-go-lucky Colonel."

He laughed harder this time. "Yeah, sounds about right. It's been a few years. Why the call out of the blue?"

"Well, since I retired, I've been doing some traveling, seeing the sights and so forth. I'm going to be in the Keys later next week, so I wanted to look you up and see if we can catch up while I'm there."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be here. I usually only go from the boat to the house and back."

"Now, that's the life. I'll call you when I get in. It was good talking to you again, Tommy."

"You too, Jack. I'll see ya next week."

Jack hung up and sipped his whiskey while his thoughts turned to the team he was trying to put together. Then the door opened, and three loud ladies walked in carrying too many bags to count.

"You know, Jack, Vala could have used some more cash, or your card," Cassie admonished him.

"It looks like she did well enough, and if there is a person I will never give my credit card to, it's Vala."

Vala looked affronted, and Janet giggled.

"Jack, I got some things to make dinner, if you want the company."

"You're going to cook? You don't have to do that, Janet, we can order in."

"I don't mind, really. Who knows what you'll be eating when you disappear again? At least we can get something healthier than pizza in you while we have the chance."

"Fine. It's not like I can stop you anyway."

Janet made vegetable lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad, and the four of them ate and chatted amiably. Jack sat there contemplating the three ladies there with him. He was again surprised by how good it felt to have their company, and how grateful he was that they were there, even Vala, as much as she could get on his nerves. He thought his life was over when his family, his love, left him behind for Aschen toys and slick ambassadors. But it turned out he could still inspire some loyalty in some people. He just dreaded the day when these women would be gone too.

 **November 27, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

There was a knock on the door, and Jack went to open it.

"Lieutenant Colonel Louis Ferretti reporting as ordered, sir! He saluted Jack and then gave him the finger.

Jack looked unimpressed until he saw the middle finger, at which he smirked.

"That's better. I don't want to hear another 'sir' tonight. Now, get in here."

Lou saw Vala sitting on the couch and looked at Jack with a question in his eyes.

"Lou, this is my friend Vala Mal Doran. Vala, this is a longtime friend and colleague, Louis Ferretti."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You too, Louis."

"So, you two?" Lou waved his hand back and forth in what was apparently a universal sign language.

"No," Jack and Vala answered simultaneously.

"I've known her for a few months. She saved my ass a couple times. She's a good friend. You ready to talk business?"

"Sure, but I don't know what kind of action you have in mind when there really isn't an Air Force anymore."

"Oh, this is definitely not Air Force business. Sit down, Lou."

"First of all, you don't have to feel obligated to do this. We will have no back up. It may be the dumbest mission I've ever come up with. But, whether or not you accept, I need your absolute word that you will never speak of this to anyone not in this room. Ok?"

"You got it, Jack."

"Same goes for you, Vala. It's fine if you don't want to participate, but no one can know anything about this, not even Janet or Cassie."

"I understand, Jack. You have my word."

"Now, Lou, you probably remember I've been wary of the Aschen since the beginning. Then I got steamrolled by my team, and then Washington, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I haven't given up on figuring out what's going on. I have sources that tell me about widespread surveillance and treaty documents with the highest level of classification that would normally be public knowledge. Obviously, they are hiding something, but I'm not having enough luck getting the intel I need on Earth.

I want to put together a team to visit Aschen controlled planets and dig around and see if I can get an idea of what they plan to do here. This would be textbook black ops, completely unofficial, no rescue, anyone who might possibly identify us must be eliminated. What do you think?"

"I assume you have all of the logistics worked out already."

Jack nodded in the affirmative.

"Ok, I'm in. Sounds like fun, and I know if you've got a bad feeling, then something is probably going down."

"Thanks, Lou. Vala, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely going, too. You told me I could travel with you, and this sounds like quite the adventure."

"Right. Now, there's one more thing, Lou. I'm going to need a technology geek, preferably someone who has worked on Aschen equipment. And, if they can fight, that's a plus."

"You know, I might just know of someone for you. You remember Lieutenant Hailey? Fresh out of the academy right before they shut down the program?"

"Yeah, I know. Carter took her under her wing for a bit. A genius, I guess, but has a problem following orders."

"Are you, of all people, really complaining about that?"

"Hey, I don't need to get killed trying to protect some kid that thinks she knows better than I do and does her own thing."

"I would talk to her Jack. People aren't going to be lining up for this mission. They think the Aschen are our saviors. Hailey told my sister at the lab where they work that the only reason she didn't drop out of the academy was the opportunity to join the Stargate program, and now, there isn't one anymore, and she's stuck in a lab. She's definitely not happy the Aschen showed up. If you can whip her into shape, it might work."

"Damn it. I don't have time to train a rookie."

"But if she's as smart as they say…"

"Ok, fine, I'll talk to her. I have another meeting first, though. You said she works at the lab with your sister? That's in DC, right?"

"Yep."

"That's the lab where Carter works. Might come in useful. She must pretty much be an Aschen citizen by now."

"Alright, Lou, that's enough business. How about a beer?"

"You read my mind."

 **December 1, 2001 – Key West, FL**

With the sun beaming down on them and a temperate breeze blowing in off the water, Jack and Tommy sat on the boat just off the coast, both with their feet up, fishing rods and cold beers in their hands.

"You know, Tommy, I came to talk business, but I'm tempted just to forget it and stay here."

"I know you love your cabin, but it's gotta be colder than a witch's ass up there right now."

Jack chuckled. "Sure is. So, why did you retire? Just wanted to get out with your life while you still could?"

"You know it. I'm only a few years younger than you. Special ops officers don't have a long life expectancy. I saw my chance and got the hell out."

"Yeah, I should have done the same, but kept getting sucked back in. Which, ironically, is why I'm here. What do you think about these Aschen?"

"Well, not much, really. I don't know enough about 'em. It does seem a bit odd, though. Like they're taking over the world, and we're just giving it to them."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what's happening. Listen, Tom, I want to ask you something. You don't have to feel obligated to do it, whether or not you do is okay with me. But, whatever you decide, you can never speak a word of this to anyone. Ok?"

"You know I won't, Jack. I'm listening."

Jack went over the same scenario and vague plans he discussed with Ferretti.

"So, what do you think?"

"That's some mission. The whole thing does seem fishy. Ok, I'm in. After this long life vaccine, I should have plenty of more years for fishing, right?"

They set a date for mid January to meet up at the cabin and discuss it further. Jack spent an extra day in the Florida sun before making another recruiting visit.

 **December 2, 2001 – Colorado Springs, CO**

At Jack's house in the Springs, Vala was bored with him out recruiting, so she called Janet to see if she could stop by. At about 1800, she knocked on the door with a bottle of wine.

"Hi, Vala. I brought us some wine to help us unwind a little. What's new?"

"Just bored with Jack gone. I don't have a vehicle, or anywhere to go really, so there isn't much to do."

"Well, we can sit down and talk a while."

They opened the wine and chatted a bit. Janet ordered pizza, and after they ate and cleaned up, Vala noticed a photo of SG-1 on the mantle.

"Was this his team?"

"Yes, it was."

It was taken in Jack's back yard the previous summer. Jack and Sam were in the middle standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack looking down at her, a huge smile on his face. Sam was looking at the camera with her beaming, 'O'Neill' smile. Daniel and Teal'c were on either side of them.

"Ah, and she is why he isn't 'free'."

"You got it."

"So, where is she?"

"I should probably tell you the whole story, but you can't tell Jack that I told you. I know he would probably never tell you, or anyone for that matter."

"Ok, I won't."

"Jack and Sam worked together for around five years. They saved each other countless times, and Earth several times. They were both in the Air Force. Sam was Jack's second in command. The Air Force forbids romantic relationships within the chain of command, and you can actually get jail time for it though it usually doesn't come to that. Right away, you could see the sparks fly between them, and they became very close, almost completely attuned to each other. They both decided to ignore their feelings and continue working together. Neither one knew that the other had feelings until an incident about a year and a half ago. SG-1, Jack's team, was sent to infiltrate and destroy a new ship Apophis was building. They had gotten in and planted explosives on the cooling system, and then on the way out, Sam got stuck behind a forcefield. Jack could have escaped, but refused to leave her, even when they heard Jaffa coming around the corner. When the explosion went off, it took out the forcefield, and they made their escape, but it didn't take a genius to figure out how he felt about her. I mean, he would rather have died with her than lived without her. A few weeks later, there was an incident with a za'tarc, and everyone on the base had to be tested by the Tok'ra detector. Jack and Sam failed and were thought to be za'tarcs, but in actuality it was because they left their personal feelings out of their recap of events. At that point, both knew the other had feelings, but Sam, not wanting to split up the team, or maybe for some other reason, suggested they not speak of it further, that it not leave the isolation room they were tested in. Jack really had no choice. He wasn't going to ruin her career, so they went on, business as usual. I'm pretty sure that Jack thought they would continue to work together, and eventually, when the chain of command wasn't an issue any longer, they would explore those feelings. He is someone who feels emotion very deeply. When his ex-wife divorced him, he spent years getting over it. I think it was only the incredible connection with Sam that did get him over it.

When SG-1 met the Aschen, they met this race willing to give us everything we could ever ask for and more, and asking for little in return. Jack was immediately suspicious; the other members of his team were not. The ambassador sent to negotiate with the Aschen was sweet on Sam, and she reciprocated. As the negotiations went on Jack would bring up objections, ask insightful questions that no one had answers to, and Sam would shoot him down immediately. Dismiss his arguments without even considering them, while being enthralled with the ambassador's excitement to get a deal done. She started dating the man, and as talks got deeper, Colonel O'Neill got more tenacious, imploring anyone to listen to reason and slow things down, but it was too late. When the deal was done, Jack resigned. With the chain of command out of the way, he asked Sam to dinner, and she turned him down, electing to keep seeing the ambassador. And the thing is, she doesn't love the ambassador like she does Jack. That smile in the photo, Jack is the only person to get that out of her. When she's with Joe, she's...workmanlike, I suppose. Like this is what she is supposed to be doing."

"Sounds like a foolish woman. To turn down Jack, the tactician, the warrior, the loving father, and I can just imagine what kind of lover he is, for some politician?"

Janet nodded.

"She broke his heart by choosing the ambassador over him, but I think even worse was that she put so much trust in a smooth talking guy she just met over the man that had never led her astray over the years. His whole team did it, really. It nearly destroyed him. I think Cassie is what saved him. He loves her like she is his own, and her wanting to spend time with him seemed to breathe some life back into him."

"I think it was you too, Janet."

"He told me as much, and that means the world to me, but his relationship with Cassandra is special. I don't know what he is working on right now, but if not for her, he would be drinking away the rest of his life at his cabin, if not worse."

They talked some more about more upbeat topics before Janet left for the night.

 **December 3, 2001 – Washington, DC**

Jack decided it would be better to get in touch with Hailey at her apartment than at the Aschen lab, for obvious reasons. He had the apartment number from Anna Ferretti, so he headed up and knocked on the door.

"Lieutenant."

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Call me Jack. I'm retired."

"Come in, Jack. It's good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to check and see how the new job was treating you and catch up. Why don't we take a walk?"

"Ok. I'll be right out."

They were walking side by side on the sidewalk down the busy Washington street when Jack started again.

"Ok, Hailey, I just wanted to get away from your apartment in case you had any Aschen toys from the lab in there that could record our conversation. Lou tells me you work with his sister Anna in one of the Aschen labs. How's that going?"

"Well, it's work I guess. I mean, it's interesting enough to work with their technology, but it's not quite what I was hoping for when I graduated from the academy."

"You were hoping for more action?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do what Major Carter was doing. Escape death and kick ass during the day, and study new technology at night."

"Escaping death isn't all it's cracked up to be, kid. Though I suppose it's better than not escaping death. What do you think about the Aschen?"

"It all seems strange, like they are in charge now. Mollem is pretty much my CO. He gives me orders, very singularly focused. I thought they were supposed to be here helping us. Instead, we are working on creating another star in the solar system? What the hell for? The one we have is fine for now, when we have so many other problems. I guess I just don't see why they are here for this."

 _Sharp. Observant. I hope she can fight and will follow my orders, because the job is hers if she wants it_.

"Hailey, I have an offer for you. If you refuse, that's fine, but you can't speak a word of it to anyone either way. Do I have your word on that?"

"Yes, sir, of course."

He gave her the same setup as Lou and Tommy.

"Interested?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ready to go right now."

Jack laughed.

 _Oh, to be young again._

"Great. Here is the address for my cabin. We are set to meet there on January 14 for the detailed briefing, and we'll leave right from there after a short time for prep. Thanks, Jen. I'll see you then."

"Yes, sir, and thank you."


	7. Beginnings and Endings

**January 1, 2002 – Washington, DC**

 _He proposed! Last night at midnight!_

 _Such a cliché._

 _Whoosh!_

She yanked that thought away a quickly as it came. Her brain was getting whiplash from forcing away thoughts of _him._

 _Why am I not giddy with excitement? I guess that's just in movies. This is the real world. Still, why am I so terrified then?_

 _Because you will lose_ him _forever._

 _Whoosh!_

 _I told him I need some time, but why? This is what I want. And, maybe this will bring the excitement back._

 _You never lacked excitement with…_

 _Whoosh!_

 _So, yes it is._

She put Joe's ring on her finger.

 _I'll surprise him when he gets home. I really will have to invite the Colonel to the wedding. Maybe I should take that trip to the cabin. I'll find out if our friendship can ever be fixed._

 **January 14, 2002 – Bear Creek, MN**

As the new team gathered on the couch and chairs in the living room of the cabin, Jack handed each of them a thick folder. They opened them up and started reading.

Jack has been run ragged the past month getting ready for this mission. He bought three months' worth of MREs in cash from a survival supply company. He managed to track down BDUs in green, tan, and black, all of which they will probably need. Since the government banned the sale and possession of firearms as part of the Aschen treaty, finding ammo for his guns was tough, but he knew people.

Now, all that was left was to go over the details and give Vala and Hailey some hand-to-hand training. He figured they should be on the road by the first of the month.

"Alright, kids, let's get started. The tel'tak is going to be our base of operations. We are going to visit each of the eight Confederation planets that were not visited by SG diplomatic teams. These planets were not known to us at the time of those missions, so we can safely assume the Aschen preferred that we didn't visit them. The eight planets are all relatively close together, so the order we visit them isn't restrained by distance. I chose the order based on the reports provided by the Aschen, hoping I could read between the lines and find something helpful.

On the first planet, Vala will stay with the ship and pick us up when we are ready to leave. I would prefer this for every planet, since it gives us some back up, but that could change.

This is not a U.S. Air Force mission. Rules of engagement are nothing like regular war, or really, most special ops. If someone recognizes us, kill them. If we are captured, anyone that is aware of our presence is to be terminated. The most important aspect of this mission, even more so than finding anything useful, is that no word of it can get back to the Aschen. Any questions so far?"

They asked questions, discussed more specific details, and slipped in some banter. Over the next couple of weeks, they taught Vala and Hailey how to kill someone silently, worked on their basic hand-to-hand skills, made final plans, loaded the ship, and hid all evidence of their meeting at the cabin.

A few days before they left, Harry Maybourne finally checked in. He didn't have much, except that government was now monitoring all internet traffic, and that many medical statistics, patents, and studies were now heavily classified. Jack informed everyone to keep an eye out.

 **January 31, 2002 – Bear Creek, MN**

The team was all seated around living room drinking beers and chatting, trying to enjoy one last day on Earth for a while.

"You know, Tommy, I bet this is the first time since you got that Masters in Anthropology that somebody is actually going to ask you to use it."

"Funny. This coming from mister double major, a Masters in Astronomy and one in …"

"Wilkins!"

"Come on, Jack, don't tell me you're one of those educated types. I thought you were just a grunt."

"How do you think I made Colonel, Louis?"

"I thought you were born a Colonel. I didn't think there was any way in hell they would promote you there."

"Go to hell. I'll die a Colonel, but I wasn't born one."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

 _Who the hell could be here?_

 _..._

Sam pulled into the driveway of the cabin she used to dream about. Her palms were sweaty, and she was a bit sick to her stomach.

 _Why is this so hard? He's just my old CO._

 _Why do you think, idiot?_

 _Whoosh!_

 _I love Joe. Joe loves me, and he is giving me the life that will make me happy._

 _Then why aren't you happy now?_

 _Whoosh!_

 _He doesn't love you like Jack does._

 _Whoosh!_

 _Would Joe choose to die with you when he could save himself?_

 _Whoosh!_

"Stop!" she yelled at herself. She took a deep breath, rebuilt her walls, and focused on the crunching of the gravel beneath her feet as she strode to the door of the cabin, and knocked.

...

"Major?"

Jack was gobsmacked. She was the last person on the planet, or any other for that matter, that he expected to see at his door.

"To what do I owe the honor?" He tried to school his tone to nonchalance.

"Hi, sir, can I come in?"

 _Sir_.

Now, the numbness and devastation all came flooding back.

Once again, she met his hollow eyes and her astonishment was clear.

"I have company Carter, so we have to make it quick. What did you need?"

"I wanted to give you this. Will you come? It would mean a lot."

Jack opened the wedding invitation. His stomach churned, and he fought to keep it from emptying itself. She was watching him carefully, so he tried his hardest to hide his predicament.

"Sorry, Carter, but I'm not going to be around. I'll be away on business." He didn't even need to lie, he really won't be here, but there was no way in hell he would be going to the wedding anyway.

Her eyes started tearing up, though she didn't let any fall.

"Please, Jack. We used to be friends. I hoped we always would be."

 _Jack? Crocodile tears? Ok, enough is enough. I have to get her out of here. Now, be that hateful bastard you know you really are._

"Yes, well, whatever the case may be, I'm not lying to you, Carter. I won't be available."

"You saw the date, right? We picked it because everyone would already be in town for the one year anniversary of the treaty. You would miss that?"

"Fitting. And I would especially miss that. Now, is that all?"

"What kind of business?"

 _I'm not being enough of a prick, huh?_

"That's classified, Major. Now, I need to get back to my guests."

"I have the highest security clearance, sir. "

 _Ok, I guess not._

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, Major Carter. It's classified none of your business. Now, if...that's...all…" he growled before being interrupted.

"Hey, handsome, are you coming back to the party?" Vala interrupted in a suggestive tone while she wrapped an arm around Jack's waist.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack muttered.

"I don't know, Jack, you are kind of handsome, for an old, gray, pain in the ass," Wilkins added from the other room.

"Tommy, you're almost as gray as I am, and almost as old."

Jack turned back to the doorway and saw Vala still had her arm around his waist and was glaring at Carter.

 _Is she protecting me? She's a much better person than she thinks she is. A lot better than I am._

"It's ok, Vala. I'll show her out."

Jack led Sam a few feet back to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, Carter. Look, I really won't be around, but I do wish you the best. Never anything less than that," he offered honestly.

"Well, take the invitation anyway, and if you get the chance, I would like it if you came."

"I'll see what I can do. Good night, Carter."

...

After Jack closed the door, Sam peered in the window and saw Jack throw the invitation in the trash. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked to her car.

 _Why am I so upset about this? Why all of the pain on his face? Who was that woman?_

She felt like she was suffocating, so she shook her head to snap out of it.

 _It doesn't matter. This was my choice, and I made the right one. I know I did._


	8. Recon

**February 8, 2002 – P9R-271**

"Ok, campers, here's our first stop. Vala, I want you to stay cloaked and do a fly-by of the whole planet. I'll determine our landing spot from the aerial recon. Everyone else, gear up."

The planet looked just like the others he had seen or read about in the Confederation, farm land for miles on end, no population centers. The few buildings were poor quality huts that the farmers apparently lived in. Then Jack spotted a group of trees. Not a forest, or anything even resembling one, but about two dozen trees on a planet where it seemed most of the trees had been removed. He also saw a small structure in among the trees.

"Vala, how far are we from that last harvester?"

"A good way. At their speed, probably at least a day away."

"Good, get us down in those trees. You stay here. If you think you're going to be discovered, fly to a safe distance but stay in radio range. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Vala replied and winked at Jack who was now in full Colonel mode.

Jack grabbed his pack, put it on, and headed to the rings.

"Alright, kids, we're off to see the wizard."

They ringed down and immediately headed for the building that they saw from the ship.

"Sir, this isn't the stick built junk we saw everywhere else," Wilkins observed.

It looked like a modern building, made with steel and glass, but it was quite odd. It was only one story, and yet the top came to a point and was quite a bit taller than the one story of living space.

"Wilkins, is it just me, or does this look like the top of a much taller building?"

"Sir, we've got company," Ferretti chimed in.

A middle aged man approached them.

"I am Aldon, and this is my land. How can I assist you?"

"Hi, Aldon, we are here in peace. Our people are considering joining the Confederation, and we wanted to get out and meet some of our potential neighbors," Jack greeted him.

"Excellent! I can assure you that you will be very pleased with your partnership with the Aschen. They are a most generous people."

"I'm sure. I was curious about your structure here. It doesn't look like any of the other ones we have seen."

"Yes, several months back the ground shook quite severely. We don't know what caused it, and many homes were damaged, including my own. I came out here to get some wood, when I found this standing here. It is much stronger than my home was, so I've been living in it."

"I see. What have the Aschen said about this?" he asked the man.

"I haven't seen them since it happened. I hope they will allow me to keep living here though. Why don't you come inside, and I will show it to you?"

 _Allow you? So it appears the Aschen don't know about this yet._

"Lead the way."

"Lou?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you and Hailey to play nice with Elton here. Ask him the same questions the diplomatic team would have asked, and lead him away from Tom and I. We are going to go exploring," Jack whispered to Ferretti.

"Roger that."

After they sat in the building and chatted with Aldon for a few minutes, Jack spoke up.

"Well, Aldon, it was a pleasure. My friend and I are going to go on to the next farm. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was my pleasure. You never told me your name."

"It's Skinner. This is Nelson, that's Bob, and that's Edna. Nelson and I are heading out, but Bob and Edna would still like to see your farm, if it's no trouble."

"None at all! Come, I will take you to the fields."

 _I guess being gullible is a prerequisite for Aschen membership._

They all left the building with Jack and Wilkins heading around to the back while Aldon was led away. Then the two reentered.

"Ok, I didn't see any doors that would lead to a lower level, but this definitely looks like the top level of a several story building. Check the floor for a hatch."

They searched everywhere with no luck until Wilkins looked under the bed.

"Jackpot, Colonel."

"Of course it's under the bed. We'll have to pull the bed back over us in case they come back while we're down there."

They climbed down the ladder to the next story underneath them.

"Vala, report."

"All clear, Colonel."

"Just wanted to make sure the radio worked down here. Stand by."

"Ok, we need to look for anything that might have historical information on it. What do you think of this place, Tom?"

"It's amazing, really. It looks contemporary with World War II era U.S. Whoever built this weren't simple farmers that lived in nature shacks."

"How long do you think it's been vacant?"

"I can't say for sure. A long time, but I really need to know the full extent of the place to make a judgment."

They went down and checked each floor, but the place seemed to have been stripped of everything useful.

"Look at this, Wilkins. The scorch marks. Looks like they had quite a bonfire here."

"I'd say so, sir. What's this?"

Underneath a piece of debris was most of a photo that survived the fire.

"Well, I don't know what happened, Colonel, but that looks like a mob of pissed off guys with guns chasing Aschen. And the Aschen were wearing gas masks."

A jolt of dread shot through Jack.

 _Don't tell me I was right again._

"Alright, Wilkins. It's getting late, but we need to look around. We can camp out down here tonight. I want to know everything there is left to know about this place."

"Colonel Ferretti."

"Here, sir."

"When you're done with Aldwin up there, I want you and Hailey to get back on the ship with Vala and stay there tonight."

"Copy that."

...

The next day, they searched the rest of the ten story building, finding that anything of use was already burned long ago. Seeing that there was nothing left, Jack opened the front door.

"Uh, Wilkins, come here. Looks like we have more to see."

"What the hell, Jack?" Wilkins muttered in amazement.

There was a whole city buried beneath the ground. Paved roads, light fixtures, dozens of buildings, a couple as big as the one they just came from.

"Ferretti, come in."

"I read you, Colonel."

"Make sure Alvin is nowhere near his house, and then I want you and Hailey to join us down here. The hatch to get down is under the bed. Make sure you close up and drag the bed back in place before you come down. Vala, you copy?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Good, let me know when you're in. O'Neill out."

There were a couple of smaller buildings on either side of the big one, so Jack and Wilkins split up and checked them out.

"Someone sure was hell bent on erasing whatever happened to these people."

"Well, Tom, I have a good idea of the who. I just don't know the what, why, or how."

"Colonel, we're here."

"Copy that, Lou. Just make your way down the stairs and come out the front door. We'll be waiting."

After a few minutes…

"Holy crap, sir!"

"I know, Jen. Gang, here's the plan. These three buildings were cleared. Lou, you and Hailey start at that end of town, and go through each building, top to bottom. Any papers, pictures, electrical devices, anything you find that might have information on it, take it. Wilkins and I will start at that end. Check in every hour."

"Yes, sir," the three of them answered simultaneously.

Each pair searched a few more buildings. Hailey and Ferretti found nothing. Jack and Wilkins found nothing except a banner that was partially attached to a building.

"This looks like a form of Greek. Not that I know what it says. Although, I do think I know the last word. Aschen. We'll take it with us since we haven't found anything else. Wilkins, set up camp."

A couple more days of searching yielded nothing but a few papers that Hailey found. They were gathered outside the last building when the radio came to life.

"Jack, come in"

"Go ahead, Vala."

"The harvester that passed a few days ago is back, and there is an Aschen talking to Aldon."

"Crap! Hopefully he doesn't know we're down here. Keep me posted."

"Ok, whatever the case may be, we need to find another way out of here. The Aschen aren't going to let that building stand up there. They'll either occupy it, or blow it to hell, probably taking this whole cavern with it. Any ideas?"

"Well, sir, we're obviously going to have to dig our way out. Do we have anything to do that with?" Hailey inquired.

"There must be something we can use around here, but where are we going to dig?"

"There, sir." Wilkins pointed to the building they just came from. "See the tower coming out of that building? I don't know if it reaches the surface, but it's got to be pretty close. I think we're only covered by about 15-20 feet of dirt. We can climb the tower as we dig."

"Jack, come in."

"Yes, Vala."

"Aldon is moving his things from the building. I think they are going to blow it."

"I figured as much. What is above us about two clicks south of Aldon's building?"

"A corn field with fairly tall corn."

"That's where we'll try to come out then. Stay out of harm's way for now. O'Neill out."

"Well, it's as good a plan as any. Alright everyone, find something to dig with, and meet at the tower ASAP."

Ten minutes later they were at the tower. They climbed up and were each on one of the four sides of the steel tower. They took turns digging, but it was still a slow, backbreaking process. They were almost out of tower and still hadn't reached the surface, but Jack knew they had to be close.

"Jack, they are going to blow it any minute now."

"Stand by, Vala," Jack snapped back.

They finally broke through and could reach the surface standing on top of the tower. Hailey, Wilkins, Ferretti, and finally Jack climbed above ground. He told them to stay low but run as far as they could before the explosion. Then they heard it, and they heard the earth giving way behind them, and they dove to the ground. They looked back and there was a massive hole in the ground that reached to about five feet away from them.

"Christ, Jack, is it always this exciting?" Wilkins asked in between gasps for air.

"Yeah, Tom. Sometimes more so."

"I can see why you didn't retire."

They crawled on their bellies through the corn trying to get as far away from the crater as they could without being spotted.

"Jack, you're clear for now. The Aschen and the harvester are leading Aldon back away from here. I'll be down in one minute to pick you up."

"Roger that."

Vala flew overhead, uncloaked, ringed them aboard, re-cloaked, and took off for their next stop.


	9. Close Call

**March 17, 2002 – P3A-194**

After the first stop, the last two were complete wash outs, just sparsely populated farm planets where the people didn't know anything other than what the Aschen had told them. So as they flew over the familiar landscape of the next planet, Jack was starting to feel down.

 _Obviously something is going on, and it isn't good, but what?_

He looked down and noticed something protruding out of a field full of some kind of grain.

"Vala, stop. What is that?"

"I don't know."

"Sir, it looks like a steel girder sticking out of the ground, or maybe even a smaller tower like the one on '271," Ferretti noted.

"It's a little close to the gate for my liking, but it will have to do. Take us down by the tree line."

They exited the ship and headed toward to steel structure, when they encountered the farmer working that land.

"What can I do for you folks?"

"Hi, we're from the farm way down the road there, and we haven't seen the Aschen for a while. We came this way to talk to them. I see you're having a little trouble here," Jack greeted the man and gestured to the structure.

"Yeah, it's this damn iron root again. The Aschen take care of it for me, but they won't be back for a day or two."

"We can help you out with it."

"I would appreciate it. There's a jug of my best sweet water in it for ya."

"No problem, we'll take care of it."

The man walked away, and Ferretti started digging. It didn't take long get through, and the tower reached all the way to the ground. They climbed down and saw another buried city.

"Anyone noticing a trend here?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"This one has been submerged even longer than the last one, maybe two hundred years," Wilkins guessed.

They entered the biggest building down there and found some tubes with what looked like newspapers inside. They grabbed as many tubes as they could carry and left the shaky structure.

"I have no idea what the hell this says, but here's another picture of an angry mob going after the Aschen. Seems they don't make a lot of friends, or keep them anyway," Jack surmised.

Next, they heard the crumbling of the buildings and the vibrations under foot.

"We have to get the hell out of here, now. Move!"

As they made their way to the tower, a wooden beam was falling toward Hailey. Jack shoved her out of the way, and it landed partially across his back.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, get it off!"

Wilkins and Ferretti lifted the beam off of him.

"Can you walk, Jack?"

"Got no choice. Let's go."

Jack took up the rear so that he didn't slow anyone down. They got out of the hole and ran for the tree line. They took cover, ready to call Vala, when they looked down the road and saw Borren, Joe Faxon, Samantha Carter, and another Aschen walking toward them in the bright, Volian sunlight.

"You've got to be kidding me. What the hell are they doing here?" Jack cursed.

Jack clicked his radio 4 times to signal to Vala to maintain radio silence. She acknowledged with two clicks. Jack looked around for a way out. Their best bet would be to make their way through the trees behind them and come out the other side, but it was all wide open fields around this small patch. Plus, the four people they couldn't afford to see them were headed right toward them and would see any movement.

The group turned to the right down the road adjacent to the trees and was a few hundred feet up the road when the unidentified Aschen stopped.

"I'll be right back. I thought I heard something back there."

The group kept walking, but at a slower pace. The Aschen man stepped into the trees and came face to face with Colonel O'Neill's Beretta.

In a quiet, menacing voice, he told the Aschen, "You are going to step back, tell them that everything is fine, and to go on ahead, or your life is over. Got it?"

Jack's face looked like the angel of death, and the Aschen man was trembling.

"Jallen?'' Borren called out to the man.

"Everything is fine. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Very well."

"Now, come here," Jack, who had now switched to his zat, ordered the man back into the trees. They watched until the other three were at least a half mile up the road. Borren was walking straight ahead while Faxon and Carter were too caught up in each other to notice anything. Then Jack zatted the man three times, leaving no evidence of his fate.

"Move out, now!"

They started heading out the back of the woods. Jack noticed there was no radio traffic from the newcomers, so figured he was safe to use it again.

"Vala, backside of the trees. Land it, leave it cloaked, no rings, open the door."

"I'm there now."

They ran out of the woods, into the ship, and got the hell out of Dodge.

...

As they settled in for the five hour flight to the next planet, Jack sat there in silence, and this time his misery had nothing to do with Carter. His back was killing him, so sitting on the floor against the wall of the ship was excruciating, but he wanted the pain, _needed_ the pain, if nothing else then to distract him from the tight clenching inside his chest. He'd taken so many lives in his life it wasn't even noteworthy anymore. But how many unarmed people, that posed no immediate threat, has he ended?

That Aschen geek wasn't a threat to do anything but soil himself. But, because he might have given up their position, made escape more difficult, his life was forfeit.

Some people used to say that SGC missions were similar to black ops, but they obviously had no idea. If this was his SG team, he might have captured the geek, or just run like hell. If they got caught, there would be backup. If they got out, there would be a place to go.

This mission, like too many others he'd taken, there was no backup. There was no way home but to get yourself there, and do it without anyone finding out. Anyone that knew you were here had to die. You could leave no witnesses. You weren't even supposed to be here. No one from home would ever even acknowledge that you were here.

Ferretti and Wilkins knew what he was dealing with, having been through it before. Vala was going to go over and talk to him, but Ferretti stopped her.

"He just needs some time. As good as he is at killing, it's no badge of honor. It eats him up inside. Just give him a little while."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Hailey sat down next to him.

"Hey, how's the back?"

"Fine, Jen. Just fine."

"Look, Jack, about what happened out there…"

"I really don't want to discuss it, Lieutenant," he snapped, cutting her off.

She just glared at him and took his hand.

"I have no idea what you're going through, but I might someday, someday soon even. I don't know how I'll feel when I do. But I know by the way this is tearing you up, that you are a good man, and I know that when I do have to go through it, I'll need someone like you to help me through. So, as a down payment for when that day comes, I'm here if there's anything I can do to help you."

"There isn't, Jen. Thank you, though. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Jack, I eagerly volunteered, remember? And guess what? You were right all along, and we are going to save the world. I'll take the baggage that comes with it."

She stood up, ready to join the others.

"You're a good kid, Hailey. I hope we can get through this without you having to be too much like me."

"If someone told me I was like you, it would be one of the greatest compliments I've ever received," she replied and walked away.

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face and finally lay down, to the relief of his aching back.


	10. Bad Feeling

**March 21, 2002 – P8C-220**

As the four of them approached the one building that looked out of place, Jack had a bad feeling about this place, his sense for danger nagging him, but they saw no one around. They sneaked in the door to a room that looked remarkably modern, white painted walls, windows, finished floors. It looked like the place was pretty old and hadn't been kept up, but it was a far cry from the rest of the shacks they saw on their way here.

It was the middle of the night here, which was probably why they were able to get in undetected, but also made it hard to see. Jack was looking for a way down, which seemed to be a theme on these Aschen worlds. Finally, he found a door to a staircase, and they traveled down the stairs to a room with writings on the walls.

"Get out your camera, and make sure you get all of this. I highly doubt we'll find a paper copy."

While they looked at the walls, Jack noticed something.

"Hey, Louis, come here."

"What'cha got, Jack?"

"Does this look like French to you?"

Both Ferretti and Jack spoke fluent French, so they tried to put their heads together and translate some of the text.

"It looks like some sort of derivation, but it's off enough that I can't make much of it out."

Watching Daniel for years twist words around to help him translate gave Jack a better chance than Ferretti.

"I think it's a memorial for people who died from a great plague. It also mentions newcomers that saved them from the plague. We need to get this to someone who knows what they're doing."

After a few more minutes, six men armed with spears and bows-and-arrows surrounded them.

"Who are you? From where have you come?"

"We've come a farm far away. We were on our way to speak with the Aschen."

"Far away you say? They said you would come. Follow me."

 _What? Oh, crap!_

"Who did?"

"Years ago, the Aschen told us you would return to poison our minds."

 _What the hell? At least it's not what I thought._

"The people that escaped from here, that's who we are," Jack realized, thinking out loud.

"Yes. They said you would come back to convince us to return to the old ways. Disarm them," he ordered his men.

Jack handed everything over, but when he went to remove his radio, he held down the button.

"How long are you going to keep us here? You know the others will come for us."

Vala got the message loud and clear.

"You will remain until the Aschen return in three days. They will deal with you."

Their captors all left, leaving them alone in the cell.

"Alright, kids, sitting in a cell sure never gets old. Hopefully Vala heard me on the radio and will be down here soon."

After sitting there for a few hours, they heard running from down the hall, and flying into the room was Vala.

"Hi, boys, and Jen."

"How many did you take out?" Jack asked her.

"Five."

She unlocked the door, and everyone geared back up.

Ferretti and Wilkins raised their eyebrows. Jack wasn't surprised at all.

"That means there's at least one more. Hailey, make sure that camera is in there."

"It is, sir."

"Let's get the last one and get the hell out of here."

They crept around the building and found that the last guy, their ringleader, was sleeping on a cot in an office. Ferretti zatted him three times before Jack could do it, presumably to spare him more suffering. After that, they carefully made their way out of the building and back to the ship.

"To Oz."

As the ship entered hyperspace, they all sat around in the back of the ship and ate their MREs.

"Here's what we know for sure, right now. At least three Aschen Confederation planets had advanced civilizations wiped out after meeting the Aschen, and they were replaced with primitive, agrarian societies with no signs of advancement at all, let alone progress toward where they used to be.

We know that one civilization had survivors that escaped from the plague that the Aschen 'saved' them from, and those survivors are not welcome back.

I'm pretty certain of my partial translation of the walls we just saw, and I'm also pretty certain the Aschen are the newcomers referenced in the text. It matches the accounts of several of the other Confederation planets, the Aschen saving them from a plague. I mean, how many planets did they stumble upon where people were dying from a rampant disease? Their bioweapons make more sense. I just don't know why. They aren't doing that on Earth, at least not yet. Is that what they do if you fight back? What is their first strike, then? I need more of the whys and hows."

"Sir, you've got a lot already. If you had this intel before, it would have slowed down or stopped the treaty," Hailey added.

"Probably so. We should have been doing these missions over a year ago, but my team blew me off. They were so damn gung ho and made such a convincing case to Washington, we were forbid from exploring further. But it's different now. We can't just come back with doubts. We are pretty much talking about overthrowing the government here. We need answers and solutions. Which means we need a lot more information than we have."

"Jen, can you get into the system and access old SG team mission reports?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. I would probably have to get in through the Pentagon now though, since they closed down Cheyenne Mountain."

"Try to search through them, and find any that mention any form of the French language. I want to see if we can find these survivors. Just be careful. Don't get caught. They are monitoring all traffic."

"Don't worry, sir. I know what to do."

"If we're dealing with their bioweapons, I'm going to have to get my hands on some hazmat suits. Ok, get some rest kids."


	11. Leave

**April 1, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

They dropped off Wilkins and Ferretti with one week leave, and then they dropped off Hailey in Washington. Jack asked her to meet him at his house in the Springs when she got some info for him. Afterwards, they flew to the cabin where Jack took his truck, and he and Vala headed to Colorado.

They walked into Janet's clinic to find a receptionist there, so they waited for her to finish her appointment. About twenty minutes later, Janet came out and saw them.

"How's business, Doc?"

"Jack!" She gave him a big hug. "You look better than the last time you came back from traveling. Vala, how are you?"

"I'm good, Janet. It's good to be back."

"Hey, Janet. Do you have plans tonight? I wanted to take you and Cass out if you're free," Jack asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm done here at 1800, so pick us up at 1930?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

Next, Jack went to the library to look for books on old French derivatives.

 _Who would have thought I would ever be doing this? Oh well, it's not like I can ask Daniel to do it this time. He'll just squeal to his boss and call me a bastard for not believing in the Aschen._

Surprisingly, he found a book that helped, and he pretty much translated all of the text. It did confirm that the Aschen were the newcomers that saved them from the great plague. But it didn't say much else, so it wasn't that much help.

He also found a book on Ancient Greek and was able to determine that they didn't get much of value on P9R-271 either. The banner they took simply said, "Welcome to our new friends, the Aschen."

He had no idea what to do with the newspapers from '194. He didn't even recognize what language it might have derived from. He needed someone he could trust but had no idea where to begin.

...

As 1930 rolled around, Jack went to the door to get Janet and Cassie. He knocked, and Cassie opened the door dressed to the nines.

"Wow, pumpkin, don't you look beautiful. I'll have to rethink where I was going to take you."

Jack was just wearing a navy blue button down shirt tucked into black pants, no jacket or even a tie.

"Jack! I missed you so much." She jumped into his arms. "Don't worry about the restaurant. We just wanted a chance to get dolled up."

"Hey, Jack, we're ready." Janet walked out and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress a little above the knees, three inch heels, and her hair was a bit longer than he remembered.

Janet saw the look on his face and smirked, but inwardly, she was thrilled.

"Wow, Janet, you look great. I don't even have a tie on for cryin' out loud."

"It's fine. It's been busy around here lately, and, like Cassie said, we just wanted a chance to get pretty and go out."

"Well, I was hoping to catch up with the two of you. Now, I'm going to have beat all of the guys away from you if I want to talk."

She giggled. "You ready?"

"Let's go."

They all had a good time at dinner. Jack basically ignored Vala, and Janet caught him staring a couple of times.

 _Doesn't hurt to remind him that I'm a woman._

Cassie noticed it too and gave her mother a sly smile with a twinkle in her eye.

 **April 5, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

At about 0930, there was a knock on the door, and Vala answered it.

"Hi, Vala."

"Jennifer, come in."

Hailey walked into the living room and saw Jack sitting on the couch with his hair pointing wildly in every direction and a snug black t-shirt on.

"Morning, Jen. Want some coffee?" Jack asked as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Sure, thank you."

"So, you have news for me? Hopefully good news? Because, I've got nothing."

"Actually, I might. I found a couple of options. I have the reports on my laptop here. They both mention an old variant of French in the reports."

Jack took the laptop from her, set it on his coffee table, sat down on the couch, and began reading the reports.

"Jen, is it possible to get the other stuff related to these missions, like pictures of the text they saw?"

"I figured you would need that, so I got those too."

She stood next to him, leaned over, and opened the folder that had the pictures.

"That's the one. That's the same variant of French as the planet we just left from."

He then read the entire mission report.

"Well, this sounds like a good time. Apparently SG-7 went to this planet five years ago. When they got to town they were immediately detained, then sent back to the Stargate and told in no uncertain terms that visitors were not welcome."

"What are we going to do, sneak around some more?" Hailey asked him.

"I don't like the idea. Apparently the race they encountered was pretty advanced technologically, moreso than Earth anyway. If we have to, then we have to, but I would rather come up with another option. Besides, this is our best chance to get good information on what happened with the Aschen. I don't know if we would be able to get enough just sneaking around. We have a common enemy. I think we'll just have to try to talk to them."

"Are we going there next?"

"I think so. Well, Jen, good work. I guess you can go back home until Monday if you want, or you're welcome to hang out with this old man. You would have to sleep on the couch, though. Whatever you want. My hands are pretty much tied until we get back to work."

"I'll hang around here then, if you don't mind. I can help get things ready to go."

"Ok, sounds good, kid. I'm going to head out for a bit. Make yourself at home."

Jack drove to Janet's clinic and waited until she was available.

"Good morning, Janet."

"Hi, Jack, what's up?"

"There are a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Can we take it to your office?"

She turned and led him back to her office. "Sure, everything ok?"

"Yeah, great. I just don't feel like an audience. First thing, you know I bought Cassie a car for her birthday, right? You said you weren't going to, so you must have known I would have."

"Jack…," she said in an exasperated tone. "I figured you would do it, but you didn't need to. You spoil her enough as it is."

"Come on, Janet. I was on hazard pay for almost my whole career, and it's been a long time since I had someone to spend it on. Besides, I'm not going to make her rely on Aschen public transportation."

"Fine, I hope it's nothing extravagant."

"No, of course not. She doesn't need to go hot rodding around. It's a brand new, cherry red Camry. Safe, good on gas, runs forever."

"That's fine, then. So what else did you want to drop on me today?"

"Well, I need to know where I can get some hazmat suits, with cash."

"With that I think you'll have trouble. The government tracks the purchase of all medical equipment now. I'm lucky I bought mine before they started all of that."

"How many do you have?"

"Ten. Why, how many do you need?"

"I need five. Can I buy them from you? At least if you need to get more, you can since you're a doctor."

"Do I want to know what you need with five hazmat suits?"

"Probably not. And I wouldn't tell you until it was safe anyway. So whadda ya say, Janet? Mark them up as much as you want."

"It's not about the money, you idiot. Fine, take them. What else you got?"

"What's the rush? Tryin' to get rid of me?" He gave her a devilish grin that flipped her heart and made her tingle downstairs.

"Jack, I do have work to do."

"I know, I know. What else was there? Oh, you remember Lieutenant Hailey?"

"Yes."

"You mind if she comes to Cassie's party? I'm taking off on another trip on Monday morning, and she's coming with, so she's going to be at my place with Vala on Sunday. She can stay there if you don't want her to come, no big deal, but I figured I'd ask."

"No, it's not a problem."

"Great. Alright, Doc, I'll let you get back to work. See you Sunday."

"Take care, Jack."


	12. Party

**April 7, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

He had been dreading this day since he heard about the party almost a week ago. The rest of the former SG-1, including Carter on Faxon's arm, will be in attendance. He hadn't spoken to Daniel or Teal'c since he left the SGC almost a year ago, and he had little desire to catch up with Carter and her husband-to-be either. He gave Vala a very brief history about them, including the fact that Teal'c is Jaffa, so that she could act properly confused. She wanted to be able to rescue him from them tonight, bless the woman, but he had to tell her to keep her distance from Carter and Teal'c, or they would detect the naquadah in her blood. As a result, she apparently worked it out with Hailey to rescue him from Carter, so they have that covered. Mother hens. This was the last place on Earth he wanted to be, but for Cassandra, he would do anything, so here he was.

Hailey was running a few minutes behind, driving Cassie's new ride with Vala. Everyone was out in the back yard, so he walked around the house and looked for the birthday girl. She spotted him walking up and abandoned Sam and Joe to greet him. She quickly walked up to him and crashed into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around like he did when she was 11. She shrieked and scolded him.

"Jack! I'm 16, not 5. You can put me down."

"Nonsense. Happy birthday, princess."

"I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it, honey. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you your present early, though. There's nowhere I can hide it."

As he heard Hailey and Vala pull in the driveway, he handed her the other set of keys.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" she screamed, and then hugged him, kissed his cheek, and ran over to the car. The crowd made its way over to see what the commotion was about, and then Janet came running outside.

"Oh, it's you. I should have known."

"Good to see you too, Janet."

She came up to him and squeezed him into a tight embrace.

Sam and Joe came closer as they broke the hug.

"Where's Vala? Cassie was excited to see her too."

He cringed. "She couldn't have a worse role model. Vala rode with Hailey in Cassie's car, so they are around here somewhere."

"Still spoiling the girl, sir?" Carter interrupted.

"Yes, well, I have to spoil somebody. Carter, Ambassador." He nodded at them and looked to see if help was coming. It wasn't.

"So, what happened to your 'business trip'?" She did his finger quotes which caused him to look at her as if she was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. If she only knew he was out there trying to save her ass, and from herself no less.

"The first one already happened, been back about a week. The next one, I leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get going. I hope we'll have better luck than the last one." Hailey chimed in, finally saving the day.

"You're going?" Carter asked in shock.

"Is that why you quit working at the lab?" she asked almost accusingly. Hailey did not seem amused, though.

"I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity. Besides, who would choose to spend time with Mollem over Jack? Oh. Right."

Sam looked like she was slapped. Hailey had a smirk on her face. Jack cringed.

 _This must be Vala's doing._

Joe saw what was unfolding and pulled his fiancée away from the carnage.

"Thanks, Jen."

"No problem, Jack. I've got your six." She winked at him and walked away, leaving him shaking his head.

 _Definitely Vala's doing._

Jack grabbed a beer from the cooler and went looking for a friendly face, but instead ran into Teal'c.

"O'Neill, I have been seeking your company for some time, but have been unable to locate you."

"Well, Teal'c, you have now."

"I wish to know what I must undertake to repair our friendship."

"Our friendship is fine."

"Why do I not believe you? If our friendship was fine, surely we would have spoken in the past eleven months."

"You don't believe me because you stopped doing that a long time ago," Jack shot back.

Jack turned and walked away from Teal'c looking for Cassie. Well, anyone really, but he should have been able to find Cassie. It was her party, for cryin' out loud. He found her sitting with some of her friends from school. He didn't want to bother them with an old person hanging around, so he started to turn, but she called over to him.

"Jack. Come on over. You look like you need a place to hide."

"Thanks, Cass."

"Thank you for coming. I know how hard this is for you."

He tried glaring at her, but she looked back at him with such pig-headed stubbornness that he could swear she was his own offspring. That thought softened his expression.

"Anything for you, Cassie, you know that."

He sat there and nursed his beer for a little while as the girls chattered around him. Finally, he decided he should check and see what kind of havoc Vala was causing. She wasn't outside, so he walked in the house and saw her talking with Janet. Everyone was dressed, and no one was missing their wallet, so she must have been behaving. He walked over to join them when he was cut off by Daniel.

 _Oh, God. How much longer do I have to be here?_

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Jack."

" _What,_ Daniel?"

Looking startled by his scathing tone, Daniel lowered his voice a bit.

"Nothing. Just, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"Good. Glad we got caught up," Jack said brusquely as he turned to leave.

"Jack, wait. I've been trying to get in touch with you, but it seems I keep missing you."

"I've been busy, Daniel."

"Doing what?"

"This and that."

Vala saved him this time, snaking her arm around his waist.

"I think it's time for cake, Jack. You know you aren't turning that down."

 _They really are a couple of mother hens, but for tonight, I'll take it._

"Good seeing you, Daniel," Jack threw over his shoulder as Vala led him away.

They walked over where Janet was serving cake. Jack ate his with Vala and Hailey, waiting until enough time passed that he could leave. Janet came over and joined them, and the four of them talked for a while. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Carter hovering, probably wanting to beg him to come to her wedding. There's no way in hell that was going to happen, so he whispered to Vala to go say goodbye to Cassie, send her inside, and wait for them out at the truck.

"Janet, I think we're gonna hit the road. Early day tomorrow."

She pulled him into a hug again. "Thanks for coming, Jack. Take care of yourself out there."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Jack, thank you so much." Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her.

"No problem, honey. Just be smart with the car, ok?"

"I will, don't worry."

"I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'll come see you when I get back."

Jack glanced at Hailey, and they were on their way to the door.

"Sir!"

 _Give me a break!_

"Carter."

"Sir, about the wedding, if there's any way…"

"Carter, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I'll be gone for at least two months. You'll get along fine without me."

"But, sir..."

Jack closed the door behind him as he and Hailey walked down the stairs and met Vala at the truck.

 _Thank God this day is over._


	13. Visitors

**April 20, 2002 – P3A-212**

"Well Jack, this doesn't look anything like how their counterparts are living," Wilkins noted as Vala lowered their cloaked ship toward the planet's surface.

"Yeah, I doubt we're going to find any mud huts here, Tommy," was Jack's response.

This world sort of reminded Jack of the Tollan home world. Nearly the entire surface was covered with the signs of an advanced civilization, and as they got closer, it became even more unbelievable that these people are the relatives of the people on P8C-220 that didn't even have running water, let alone flying passenger vehicles, automated defenses, and the other amenities that these folks had.

"Ok, kids. Be on your best behavior. I don't think we want to piss these guys off."

"Uh, Jack," Ferretti ribbed him.

"I know, Louis. I'll be at my diplomatic best."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lou mumbled as the four of them prepared to ring down to the surface.

"Vala, you know the drill. Let's go gang."

The four of them ringed down near the Stargate so as not to give away that they have a ship just yet. The walked the wooded path that SG-7 took years ago and, as expected, were surrounded by guards as they approached the city entrance.

"Visitors are not welcome on Verdunnes. Lower your weapons and come now."

"Listen, buddy, we're not here to cause problems, or to even ask you for anything other than some information," Jack addressed them.

"Silence."

"Fine, take us to your lead…" Jack was interrupted by the butt end of some kind of energy weapon across his face. The fury in his eyes was quickly quelled when Ferretti and Hailey grabbed his arms and held him back from retaliating.

The four of them were led to a small building not far from the entrance to the city and then thrown into a concrete holding room with no windows.

"I guess we should have expected this, sir. This is what happened to SG-7," Hailey spoke up.

"I know, Jen. I guess I hoped they might have loosened up a bit since then."

"At least they released them the last time, so hopefully they aren't planning to keep us here," Wilkins added.

Suddenly, the solid metal door swung open and a man and a guard entered the room.

"Why have you come here?" the man asked them.

"We came to ask for information. Our planet has recently encountered the Aschen, and..."

"The Aschen! Enough. Were they searched?" he turned to ask the guard next to him.

"They were, sir. There was no sign of any biological agent accompanying them."

"Listen!" Jack cut in again. "We aren't with the Aschen. We are trying to stop them, trying to find out what they plan to do on our world. We aren't asking for your help or weapons or anything. We just want to know what happened to your people."

"How do you know of our encounter with the Aschen?"

"We recently visited your prior home world and found a memorial for victims of the plague. We then matched their written language to others we have encountered, which brought us here."

"When were you here before?"

"Several years ago a different team of explorers came here and were promptly sent home."

The man again looked over to his guard.

"You are certain they are no danger?"

"Yes, Etienne," the guard replied as they both turned back to the prisoners.

"I am sorry. We can not help you. You will be taken back to the ring now."

Jack's patience had just about run out at this point.

"For cryin' out loud! We are literally asking for nothing more than a history lesson! Can you give us a book to take with us?"

"We do not share information with visitors. You must leave now."

"Hey, asshole! We didn't..."

This time when the guard interrupted him, Jack wasn't caught by surprise. He grabbed the weapon and twisted around to where he was behind the guard, choking him with his own gun. Then three other guards ran in pointing their weapons.

"Fine, let's go." Jack released the man and the four of them were herded back out of the building.

As they exited the city gate, they followed the same path back from where they came with the three armed men following behind them.

"Ever the diplomat, huh Jack?" Wilkins needled him as they were walking otherwise in silence.

"Kiss my ass, Tom."

They reached the entrance of the woods, and off to his left, Jack saw an adorable little blonde girl, not more than 6 or 7 years old, picking the wild flowers and smelling them. It brought a smile to his face for a moment. Then as they got closer to the girl, he saw two yellow eyes in the brush behind her. He looked closer and saw an animal the size and form of a small bear, but with a cat's head, two huge fangs sticking out of it's mouth.

Jack was no more than five feet away from the child now, and he saw the creature begin to rise on it's haunches. He immediately rushed at the animal just as it sprang toward the girl. He lowered his shoulder and rammed into it, knocking it away from her.

As the child screamed and ran away back toward the city, the beast pounced on Jack and sunk its teeth into his forearm. He growled out a cry of agony and then the animal bit down. You could hear the bones crunching and see the blood spurting out of the artery that was severed.

"Somebody kill it!" he yelled.

Finally, he heard the fire of energy weapons and saw the monster hit the ground just as he lost consciousness.

Hailey rushed to his side to try and stop the bleeding, but their medical supplies were taken from them, and there wasn't much she could do even if she had them. The blood was flowing out of him nearly like a faucet.

"You have to help him!" she cried out.

One of the guards ran up to him and told Jen to step aside. He took a bottle out of his pocket and poured the contents on Jack's mangled arm. The bleeding almost immediately stopped, though you could still see the splintered bones through the gaping holes in his flesh. Jen checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead, and thankfully he still had one, albeit very weak.

"We will take him for medical care. Come."

The largest of the guards lifted Jack over his shoulder, and the rest of them were taken back to the security building in town. As they approached the building, Etienne, the man who dismissed them earlier, came running outside with the little girl Jack had saved.

"Josephine told me this man attacked a Matagot that was coming for her?"

"Yes sir. Another moment and she would have been dead," the guard carrying Jack responded.

"My goodness. Ok, bring them inside."

This time, they were taken to what looked more like a medical room. Jack was laid on a bed while the others sat in chairs. The exit to the room was still guarded, but at least it looked like they were going to take care of Jack.

Moments later another person entered, presumably a doctor. They looked at Jack's arm, and it already appeared to be healing. The doctor then applied a white cream all over the wounds and wrapped Jack's forearm in some sort of bandage.

"How is he?" Jen asked the doctor.

"He is weak, but he will make a full recovery. The tonic that was already administered, along with this ointment, will regenerate his muscle, tissue and bones and also kill any infectious action from the animal's bite."

"Really? How long will it take before he is healed?" Ferretti asked this time.

"The flesh wounds will be healed in a day or so. The bones will take slightly longer, perhaps three of four days."

"What? Wow. I wish we had that stuff. How long before he wakes up?" Jen added.

"He lost much blood, so it could be hours before he returns to consciousness. When he does, this brace will have already solidified to keep him from disturbing his broken bones."

"Ok, thank you."

With that, the doctor left and Etienne entered the room, immediately receiving a glare from Hailey and a look of disdain from the two men.

"Why would he do this? Risk his life for my daughter?" Etienne asked them.

"He would never stand by and let any child be hurt if he could stop it. That was your daughter?" Ferretti answered him.

"I am forever grateful, and I am pleased to hear that I will be able to tell him myself."

"Well, if you're really grateful, you'll tell us about what the Aschen did to you," Wilkins growled at him.

"I will tell you what I know, what everyone here is taught from childhood."

"Go on," Lou prompted him.

"Our encounter with the Aschen is the reason that we no longer associate ourselves with visitors. When they arrived at our former world, we were eager to meet them and exchange knowledge and technology with them."

"How long ago was this?" Wilkins asked.

"Approximately 750 cycles."

When Wilkins raised his eyebrows, Jen butted in.

"About 350 years, sir."

"Ok, go ahead Etienne."

"We were in extensive negotiations with them, lasting for more than a cycle, when one day many people began falling ill. As our scientists were searching for a cause and treatment for this ailment, we discovered that the disease was nearly identical in makeup to the biological weapon that the Aschen had disclosed to us as part of the defense technology they could offer. We were unable to find a treatment in time, however, so those that were not yet affected fled to this world."

"Do you have any idea why they attacked?" Ferretti asked this time.

"We do not. We were never given any indication as to the reason."

"Ok, well that confirms some of our fears, but doesn't really tell us much. I don't suppose we could read the details of the negotiations, do you?" Wilkins took this one.

"I'm afraid that would be very difficult. If the parliament discovered that I had even told you as much as I already have, I would risk punishment."

"Could you tell us where we could find these documents? And leave you free of culpability?"

"I'm afraid not. Let me see what I can do. I will return shortly with an answer for you."

A few hours later, Jen looked over at Jack stirring on the bed and went over to him. She looked down at him and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Jen? Where are we?"

"We're still on P3A-212. Do you remember what happened?"

Jack thought for a moment. The last thing he remembered was being marched back out of the city. Then he remembered the little girl. And then the rest of it. He looked down at his arm but only saw a hard, tight fitting sleeve on it.

"Yeah, I remember being some big animal's lunch. Why doesn't my arm hurt?"

"They have some pretty incredible medicine, sir. They said that all of your flesh wounds should be healed within a day, and the broken bones a few days later."

"Huh. Too bad they'll never give us any of it."

"No, but they did give us some information on the Aschen. You were right about their bioweapon causing the plague on the other planet."

"So, they are being talkative now? Why?"

"Because the girl you saved was Etienne's daughter."

"Oh."

At that, Etienne reentered the room carrying a tablet like device with the text on the screen.

"I am happy to see that you are doing well. I don't believe I got your name," Etienne greeted Jack, who eyed him warily as he approached.

"Jack O'Neill."

"Jack, I can never express my gratitude for what you did for Josephine today, and I hope you will forgive me for your treatment when you were here earlier."

"Uh, fine. I'm just glad your daughter's ok. What'cha got there?" Jack asked motioning toward the tablet.

"I have brought you the treaty documents from when our ancestors were negotiating with the Aschen. I managed to get you a copy without arousing suspicion, but there is nothing more I can do for you. I hope this will assist you in your mission."

"I appreciate it, Etienne."

"I will leave you now. As soon as you are well, you are free to go. I had my guards retrieve your belongings, and you can collect them as soon as you like. I wish there was more I could offer you, but our people will never again accept outsiders after what transpired with the Aschen."

"I understand. Thank you."

After Etienne left, Jack spoke up.

"Hey Lou, you want to grab our gear? I brought that book from the library with us that can help me translate this."

"On my way, sir."

Jack spent a couple of hours reading the documents while the others got some sleep, and then he joined them. The following morning, he was feeling up to making the hike back. They all gathered their gear, left the city, and Jack called for Vala to pick them up by the Stargate. When they were all aboard, Jack told Vala to head to the next planet on their list and sat down with the rest of the team.

"So you find out anything useful, Jack?" Wilkins asked him.

"Maybe or maybe not. I don't really know what to make of it. It seemed the last the few offers made by the Verdunnes made it clear that they didn't want the Aschen to intervene in their medicine, and I can see why. They really didn't need it. And then the following Aschen counteroffer would always have Aschen medicine included again. When the Verdunnes negotiator explicitly told them that they didn't want it, the Aschen didn't make any more offers after that. It's almost like they attacked them because they refused Aschen medicine. But what the hell kind of sense does that make? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, sir. It does sound strange. What about the fact that 350 years ago, these people were at the same level of technology as the peasant farmers on '220?"

"I know, Tommy. It's pretty clear that the end goal is for the Aschen to leave these places with nothing but open farm land and a few people to tend to the fields. We need some more pieces to the puzzle. Let's hope we can find some more answers on the rest of these Aschen planets."


	14. New Intel

**April 26, 2002 – P6D-747**

It was a different Confederation planet, yet the same old song and dance. Farm land for miles and miles. No one knew anything, and this time there were no signs of any underground cities. Ferretti and Jack were sitting at the bar in the near empty tavern, when someone walked in.

"Colonel O'Neill?" a shocked voice called out to him.

It was an Aschen. He turned and immediately ran out the door.

 _I have no idea what his name is, but I think I've seen him before. What the hell is he doing in here?_

Hailey was on her way back to the bar from the ladies' room when she heard the exchange and took off after him.

"Lou, keep everyone in here."

Jack began to give chase, and when he got close enough to see what was happening, he saw three zat shots.

"Ferretti, Wilkins, meet us at the RV."

"Yes, sir."

"Copy, sir."

Jack walked up to Hailey. "Jen? Let's go back to the ship."

"Vala, pick us up."

"There and waiting, Jack."

Vala got them in the air toward their next destination. Hailey was seated on the floor with her knees up against her chest. Ferretti and Wilkins looked at Jack, who gave them a nod, and they went up front with Vala.

"You did good out there, Jen. It sucks what we have to do, but if that guy got away, our mission was finished, maybe even our planet."

"I know, Jack. That's the only thing keeping me sane right now. I'll get over it."

"No, you won't, but you'll move past it. You'll live with it. It's not wrong to feel guilty. But it had to be done, and you had to be the one to do it because others that aren't as strong or as honorable, that didn't want or couldn't handle the guilt, refused to do it."

He heard her sniffle.

"C'mere."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

 **May 8, 2002 – P3C-141**

They arrived at the last planet on the list, and the second batch of Aschen planets has provided them with nothing. Jack was wondering if they would have to go to Aschen Prime to investigate, but that would pretty much be suicide.

This planet looked no different from the others, but he tried to keep an open mind. He couldn't afford to miss something because he was dejected with a lack of progress. Jack listened to Ferretti and Hailey question the village elder, and his typical, almost rehearsed answers, when he heard something that vaguely caught his interest.

"Your planet is the only one in the Confederation that grows this curay?"

Curay was apparently a root vegetable that they grew that was like a cross between a carrot and horseradish, or rather a carrot with a bite to it.

"Indeed. We provide all seventeen Confederation worlds with this delicacy."

"Seventeen? I thought there were sixteen?"

 _What the hell?_

"Perhaps it is so once again. There was a seventeenth world to where we sent shipments, but we have ceased for some time."

"When is the last time you sent a shipment there?"

"Probably a third of a cycle by now."

 _So about two Earth months._

"Do you know the address of all of these planets?"

"Of course."

"Could you write down the one that isn't on this list?" Jack handed him a pen and the paper, and the elder drew the symbols.

"I can't tell you how much we appreciate your time." Jack bowed his head to the man and left.

"Ok, kids, this planet is not on our list. It looks like we have our next stop."

"Vala, we're ready," he barked into his radio.

She ringed them aboard, and they were on their way.

"How far away is this planet from the others?" Jack asked anyone who would know the answer.

"Sir, it looks like it's about two days away, just about like the rest of them," Hailey replied.

"Get comfortable folks. Hopefully this is the break we need."


	15. Wedding

**May 11, 2002 – Washington, DC**

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?"

"Good, Dad. Just ready to get married."

"You know, you don't have to do this."

Apparently, she didn't quite sound convincing enough. She glared at him.

"I want to do this, Dad. Let's go."

They stepped out into the church, and Sam surveyed the crowd, looking to see if _he_ showed up. She didn't see him, and her stomach churned as she walked down the aisle to pledge to spend the rest of her life with another man.

 _Joe and I were right about the Aschen. He was wrong. But he is so stubborn he would miss my wedding rather than admit it. I picked the right man. The man that will never hurt me, probably isn't even capable of hurting me._

 _..._

Later, at the reception, Sam walked up to Janet.

"You look beautiful, Sam."

"Thank you, Janet. So the Colonel didn't show. I guess I didn't believe him that he wouldn't come."

"You thought he _would_ come? Look, Sam, I don't know what he's doing any more than anyone else does, but I do know that he has been running all over the world lately, so he probably couldn't make it."

"Well, it's for the best. If he wants to throw away our friendship for good, that's his decision."

Janet left Sam to talk with someone from Joe's family when she ran into a familiar face.

"General Hammond, sir. How are you?"

"Janet, we haven't been Air Force in quite a while. Call me George."

"Ok, George, what's new?"

"Just trying to enjoy my retirement, but I get my hands in a thing or two to keep busy. How's the new practice coming?"

"It's doing really well," she responded and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think I actually get business because I prefer to do things the old fashioned way and save the Aschen products for people that request them or have no other choice. It was actually Jack that gave me the idea."

George chuckled. "I can see that with the way he hates them. I'm glad everything is going well for you."

"You, too. Hey, you look extremely healthy, sir, but I wouldn't mind having you as a regular patient again, if nothing else then to catch up with you every once in a while."

"I can think I can swing that. I'll call you to make an appointment. Have you seen Jack lately? I figured I wouldn't find him here. I'm just hoping this whole thing hasn't destroyed him."

"Yeah, I saw him about a month ago at Cassie's birthday party. I think he was nearly destroyed, but that red headed teenager brought him back to us. He calls and visits pretty regularly. He's not exactly a joyful guy, but he's better than he was a year ago."

"Yeah, you know how he loves her. Well, Janet, I'll leave you to mingle. I'll call you soon."

"Thank you, George. Have a good night."

...

Sam was walking around greeting guests and contemplating.

 _I always knew my wedding day would be the happiest day of my life._

 _Keep telling yourself that; maybe one day you'll believe it._

As she approached her father, she saw him talking to General Hammond. She was ready to join them when she overheard some of their conversation.

"Jack's not here, huh?"

"No, Jacob, but you didn't really expect him to be, did you?"

"No, can't say I did. He must really be torn up about all of this. We all knew how he felt about Sam, and he still hasn't come around to the Aschen, has he?"

"No, and I doubt he ever will," George said and averted his eyes.

"Do you know something, George? I'll admit, I always thought the whole thing was a bit peculiar, but I haven't seen anything to the contrary."

"No, Jake, nothing like that," Hammond nearly whispered and looked uncomfortable.

 _What the hell? Why is no one surprised that the Colonel isn't here? Even my father! And he was wary of the Aschen too? I guess I'm glad I could see the birds through the trees._

"Hi, Dad, George."


	16. Answers

**May 11, 2002 – Unidentified Confederation Planet**

"Campers, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"I'd say not, sir," remarked Hailey.

As Vala flew them low in the sky, they looked down on full blown, modern looking cities with skyscrapers, trains, the whole nine.

"Bring us in closer, and slow down, Vala. I want to see what the people look like."

They were hovering not 15 feet above the ground, and they all got a sick feeling in their guts. The streets were lined with bodies, thousands and thousands of them.

"There aren't any signs of attack, no damage to the buildings. This kind of looks like those underground cities before they were cleaned up and buried," Ferretti noted.

"I don't see any blood either, Jack. It's like they all just dropped dead," Wilkins added.

"Bioweapon." Hailey concluded.

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a grim look on his face.

"Ok, we need a place to start, but I want to make sure we don't have company. Vala, let's ride around and look for the Stargate. That's as good a place as any. We'll take a bunch of photos on the way. Luckily, we've got the hazmat gear."

After a few hours, they found the Stargate in the next city. There didn't appear to be any activity, so the four person team geared up in hazmat attire, and Vala ringed them down. The thick, dark overcast sky set the eerie mood as they stepped over and around too many bodies to count.

"That building looks prominent here, maybe a city hall of some sort. Let's take a look. I want us to stick together this time."

"Yes, sir," came the stereo reply.

They walked in the front door and saw a large poster on the wall. This language was very similar to Latin. Not Ancient, but definitely a derivation of Latin, so Jack had a pretty decent handle on it, thanks to his months in the time loop. The poster said, "To victory over the betrayers."

"Well, I can tell what went on here. We already know that this is their plan when you fight back. Now, we just have to see why they were fighting back."

"Wilkins, report."

"These people were about on par with Earth. Hopefully that means there are some newspapers or something around that will give us some background."

"Let's look around. I don't want to hang out here. You know there will be Aschen clean-up crews coming to cover up their tracks."

"Look at this, here's a newspaper vending machine, with their last issue apparently. Ferretti, grab a couple of those."

"Jack, come in."

"Go ahead, Vala."

"You have guests. About 25 Aschen have come through the gate and are approaching your position."

"Crap. Ok, Vala, we are headed out the back door. Meet us behind the church that was a few blocks west of this building."

"Yes, sir."

"Kids, we gotta go."

They made their way out the back door, careful not to touch any of the victims on their way out.

"They entered the building you were in. We should be clear at the church."

"Roger that."

They stepped into the ship and got back in the air.

"Vala, let's go back to the city next to this one. Hopefully the Aschen haven't made their way there yet."

As they scoured the city, it appeared at least some of the evidence was removed, because they found very little after a few days of searching. It was when looking through someone's home that they finally found something.

"Here are a couple newspapers, presumably not long before that last edition we found. A special report on the declining population, the Aschen's betrayal, the outbreak of the war. I need to go over these. Let's get out of here."

"Vala, meet us at the RV in five."

"I'll be there, Jack."

As they stepped onto the ship and closed the door, they heard a loud boom in the distance, and the shockwave knocked them off of their feet.

"Uh, Jack. We have life support, but no other systems are functioning. We're not cloaked anymore," Vala warned with worry in her voice.

"Wonderful. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, sir. Maybe they buried the other city?" Hailey ventured a guess.

"It's possible. Whatever, for now, you and Vala get this ship going again, starting with the cloak."

"Yes, sir."

They found the extra crystals and got to work. While they worked on the ship, Jack was translating the newspapers. It didn't look like these folks had the whole story before they started the war, or at least if they did, it wasn't mentioned, or there were pages missing. The conclusion he came to was that the population was declining drastically, these people blamed the Aschen, and the Aschen destroyed them with a biological weapon. It didn't say how population growth was being limited.

"Cloak is back online, sir. Everything else will take some time."

"Sure, we've got plenty of that, at least until their clean-up team gets here."

A few hours later, Jack looked out the window of the tel'tak and saw a group of Aschen that finally made it to this part of town.

"We've got company, folks. How's it looking?"

"We should have sub-light engines back in a few minutes, sir."

"Good, once we do let's get the hell away from this rock before you fix the rest of the ship."

"Ok, we're ready, Jack." Vala called out.

"Wait! Let's wait until these Aschen are inside a building. We don't need them catching a breeze or hearing the engines while we take off."

After they eventually took off, he told them to get the hyperdrive going, and to point the ship to Cimmeria. He shot his zat three times at the pile of hazmat suits, and they got settled in for a long ride.

 **June 7, 2002 – P3X-974**

As they approached Cimmeria, Jack warned them to look out for Aschen and told them to avoid the people. He instructed Vala to lower the ship right by the entrance to the Hall of Thor's Might. He alone would make the trip; everyone else would remain on the ship.

As he entered, it appeared that the puzzles and tests were still solved, so he entered the final room and looked for a way to contact Thor. Finally, he pried a cover off of a pedestal against the wall and took the Asgard communicator.

"Thor! Come in, it's O'Neill."

After a moment, Thor's hologram appeared.

"O'Neill, it has been some time. Our council was informed that your world no longer required our protection under the Protected Planets Treaty. I was curious about this, but received no explanation."

"Yeah, buddy, that's what I want to talk to you about. We met a race called the Aschen that claimed to want to protect us and provide us with all we could ever want, so our leaders have basically surrendered control of Earth to them."

"You do not approve of this?"

"No, Thor. I've been traveling around the galaxy, checking out the other planets of their Confederation, and have evidence that they have no intention of serving anyone but themselves and that every human life on Earth is in jeopardy."

"I see. According to the Asgard High Council, your world's leaders must request an audience for our formal help."

"My world's leaders don't think they need any help. Hell, the rest of SG-1 doesn't think they need any help. Can you just, I don't know, take some time off and come help me out as a friend? If you help me save Earth from the Aschen, I'll spend the rest of my life fighting Replicators with you, if you want."

"I will see what I can do, O'Neill."

"Thanks, buddy. If you do come, make sure you are cloaked so they don't detect your presence in orbit."

"Understood. I will try to be in touch soon."

Jack headed back to the ship hopeful, but not at all confident, of getting Thor's help. Oh well, it was back to Earth, and back to the drawing board.


	17. Mourning

**June 16, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

This time, after they came back from dropping off Ferretti and Wilkins, they just went directly to the house in Colorado Springs since they left the truck there. As soon as Jack set foot in the door, he heard his Goa'uld communicator beep and took it to his bedroom.

"What do you have, Harry?"

"Have you heard about Hammond, Jack?"

"No, I just got back. What happened?"

"He's dead. And someone, or maybe everyone, in the government knows about it and might have had a hand in it. He must have known something."

Jack was seething, his heart breaking, his hatred of the Aschen reaching critical mass. Then his cell phone began to ring.

"I'll call you back, Harry."

He shut off the ball and answered his cell.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, have you heard?"

"I just heard, Janet, I'm so sorry. I just got back in town literally less than five minutes ago. When did it happen?"

"Last night. The funeral is Tuesday."

"Can I stop by now, or are you busy?"

"That would be great, Jack."

"Ok, give me a half hour."

He walked out into the other room.

"Jen, Hammond is dead, and there is something fishy about it. We're going to head over to Janet's as soon as I shower and change. If you want to come you are welcome."

"Yeah, I'll join you."

"Good, I'll be ready in fifteen."

…

"Jack!" Cassie ran into his arms and started crying.

"I'm sorry about Grandpa George."

"Me too, pumpkin." He held her until her sobs subsided when Janet walked in the room.

"Janet, c'mere." She joined the hug with the two of them. Vala and Hailey just stood back and let them have their time.

After they broke the hug, Janet looked at the two ladies at the door.

"Hi, Jennifer, Vala."

"Hello, Janet. I'm sorry for your loss," Vala said sincerely.

"Cass, could you give us a few minutes."

"Ok, Mom."

She went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Vala, would you mind going with her, keep her occupied for a little while."

"No problem."

Jack, Jen, and Janet sat down in the living room.

"Jack, something is terribly wrong here. I checked the General out just last week. He was in perfect health, probably healthier than you are since he got the Aschen vaccines. Even if a heart attack just came out of nowhere, it wouldn't have killed him in the shape he was in."

"Janet, I know something is wrong, but you absolutely cannot speak of this to anyone. I hope you haven't already."

"No, I haven't."

"Good. The government monitors all communications and internet traffic. So never repeat what you said to me, to anyone. I'm guessing that's why they went after Hammond. He knew something or was told something."

"Ok, I won't. What's going on, Jack?"

"Please don't ask me that, Janet. I'll tell you when I can, but I would never forgive myself if I endanger you or Cassandra by telling you now, especially when I don't even know the whole story yet. Just trust me on this, ok?"

"Ok, I understand."

…

After they got back to Jack's place later that evening, he called up Maybourne again.

"Yes, Jack."

"Harry, here's what I need. I need to know what happened to Hammond, enough to bring down the bastards that did this. I also need up to date world population statistics."

"Good luck getting those stats, Jack. But I'll do my best. I'll be in touch."

 **June 18, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

They gathered at George Hammond's house for the wake. Hailey came with Jack, but Vala stayed at Jack's house since she had never met the General anyway. He walked in the door and saw George's granddaughters crying with their mother.

"C'mere, girls. I'm so sorry." They crashed into him and he hugged them both around the neck.

"Jack, I miss him."

"Me too, Tess, honey."

He let them go and hugged George's daughter, Jeanine.

"I'm sorry, Jeanine."

"You know, Jack, he thought of you like a son."

Jack was a bit shaken up by that.

"I guess I figured, though I never deserved it. I was always a pain in his ass."

Jeanine gave him a watery giggle. "Here, he wanted me to give you this when I saw you."

She handed him an envelope and walked away. Jack put it in his pocket until he could get away from everyone. He walked around and greeted Janet and Cassie and some of the guys from the SGC like Walter and Siler. After making his brief rounds, he disappeared to the back yard and sat down on the bench to read the letter.

 _Jack,_

 _It looks like it was finally time for me to go. We've seen and done some amazing things, and I'm forever grateful for what I thought was a cushy last assignment before retirement._

 _Over the years you have tested my patience, questioned or disobeyed my orders, and been a complete pain. But you have taught me so much about being a leader, about trusting your gut, about making the right decisions regardless of your own well-being._

 _For years I've considered you like a son. I was proud to serve with you and even more proud to know you. I wish you nothing but happiness._

 _Sincerely,  
George Hammond_

Then there was a second page, written in Hammond's familiar scrawl.

 _Population control. I don't know how or why. But they are doing it. And we are in trouble._

Jack quickly folded the pages up and put them back in his pocket. His chest burned with grief and anger.

 _Those bastards! Just wait until I get my hands on one of those Aschen._

 _I knew this could happen. I should have known he wouldn't be happy to retire without sticking his nose in something dangerous. I should have warned him. One of a handful of people on Earth I can trust and I couldn't protect him._

He sat there with his head in his hands, swimming in guilt and fury, hatred of himself and hatred of the Aschen. If there was ever a bad time for Samantha Carter to approach him, this was it.

...

"Sir," she spoke quietly.

He waited for a moment before looking up.

"Major."

"Actually, it's Lieutenant Colonel now."

He looked bemused. "Why? I didn't even know there was an Air Force anymore."

"Well, there is, just not much of one."

When the expected congratulations never came, she continued.

"I missed you at the wedding."

"And yet, it went off without a hitch apparently. I told you that you'd be fine."

Hailey came and sat down next to him. He looked at her and gave her a small, half-hearted smile.

"I'm going to miss the General. He was a great man. He didn't deserve to die," Carter said with tears in her voice.

"No, he didn't," Jack let out a bitter growl that stunned her.

"Colonel O'Neill, it's good to see you again," Ambassador Faxon greeted him as he approached the group.

The look in Jack's eyes sent Sam reeling. She had never in her life seen as much utter disdain and rage as she saw in them as he got up and approached her husband. He stood directly in Joe's face, their noses nearly touching, and looked down into his eyes, In the most vicious voice she had ever heard from the man, Jack addressed him.

"Don't think I don't know just what the hell is going on here, Ambassador. I'm going to find out who is responsible for this, and there will be nowhere they can hide. I will follow them into the deepest pits of hell."

"Wha? Um, why? You aren't suggesting…" Faxon stammered in panic.

"You are the U.S. ambassador to the Aschen, correct?"

"Yes, you know…"

"That's why. So you can pass along the message."

Jack turned to leave when he was stopped.

"Sir, how dare you…"

He turned back to her and gave her a glare that stopped her cold. If she didn't know him better, she would have feared for her life. Then he turned back around and continued walking, followed shortly after by Hailey. On his way out, he hugged Cassie, Janet, Jeanine, and George's granddaughters one more time.


	18. Waiting

**June 25, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Jack was waiting. He'd always hated waiting. He would much rather be doing. But they couldn't really do anything at the moment, except maybe put some plans together.

He decided that they were going to need to get into the Aschen computer core.

"Jen, what do you know about the Aschen core? What information is in there?"

"It's pretty much all of their knowledge. I mean, not historical data, but programs for making calculations, blue prints for their buildings, active information that they need to reference."

"Would there be blueprints on there for the harvesters, too?"

"I'm sure there are."

"How is it networked? Through subspace?"

She looked a bit taken aback and then answered.

"No, they actually have almost no knowledge of subspace communication. Their network is some sort of advanced, wireless network that we can't even recognize, let alone try to infiltrate."

"Ok, so you're saying we can't hack in there. Did you use it in the labs?"

"Rarely. Mollem was the only one in there that could access it, and he almost never let us in. It seems the only person from Earth that got regular access was Major Carter."

"How regular?"

"Probably weekly, maybe more often than that."

"If we got access to the Aschen core, could we broadcast the connection on our own network? Or a subspace network?"

Hailey smiled softly at him.

"So much for playing the fool, huh, Jack? We would probably get caught doing it on a regular network, especially with the government monitoring everything. But a subspace network would be perfect, if only we had the equipment to do it."

"What would we need?"

Hailey sat there thinking, and then a bigger, excited smile brightened her face.

"I think you might have something. You know the Goa'uld communicator you use to talk with Maybourne? That works through subspace. Didn't you have another one of those in your inventory from the trading post? If you did, I can reprogram that to do what we need, as long as you have both ends of it. Then I would just need five minutes on the Aschen core."

"Yeah, that will probably be the hardest part. Ok, I'm pretty sure I have what we need at the cabin, so we'll start making plans for this, but I'll have to figure out how to get us into Carter's lab. What do you know about security in that building?"

"Cameras and automated weapons everywhere except for the private labs and offices."

"Is Carter's lab a private lab?"

"Yes, sir."

He thought about how tired he was of that word when he suddenly realized something.

"Jen, you don't have a place to live, do you?"

She blushed a little.

"I'm fine. If I have to I can stay with my parents."

"No. I'll clean out the other bedroom upstairs. It's my fault you have no job or money. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Jack."

"In fact, why don't you head back and grab the things you will need, including whatever you need to program the subspace thingy. The room will be ready by the time you get back."

"Ok, that works for me. I'll see you soon."

Jack spent the rest of the day preparing the room and went out and bought a bed for it. It wasn't much, but she could do whatever the hell she wanted with it. He already owed her more than he could ever repay. She gave up everything and put her faith in him that they were going to save the world. Now that it looked like the world needed saving, he'd better figure out how to do it so that she knows her faith was well placed.

 **July 4, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Jack decided to have the team over for the 4th of July, since apparently the country still celebrated it, even though they had no idea what it meant anymore.

He called up Ferretti and Wilkins and reminded them that Janet and Cassie had no idea what they've been doing. Janet and Cassie were supposed to go to a big to-do in DC at the space terminal for the 4th, the irony not lost on Jack, but they sounded happy to have a reason to blow it off. Janet brought over a couple salads and a few other things, or she knew all they would have was steak and beer.

"Hi, Janet, you know Louis."

"Yes, unfortunately. Colonel, how are you?" She smirked at Ferretti.

"Not Colonel, Doc. I don't think the Air Force exists anymore."

"Rubbed her the wrong way too, Lou?"

"Blow it out your ass, Tom. I was her favorite patient. Right, Doc?"

"Janet, this is Major Tom Wilkins. We served together in black ops a while ago," Jack introduced them.

"A long while ago, you old crank. Pleasure to meet you, Janet."

She chuckled at their bickering. "You too, Tom. Jack's told me nothing about you."

"Probably because everything about me is classified."

"Hi, Jack." Cassie entered and embraced him.

"You drive today, munchkin, or did your mom?"

"Jack, I drove. And yet, you called me munchkin," Cassie shot back with a stubborn look.

"Yes, I know, honey. And since you drove, no beer for you."

"Then what am I going to drink? I know that's all you have."

"A mule-head and a smart ass? You sure she isn't yours, Jack?"

"Miserable, old bastard," Jack muttered under his breath to Wilkins as he headed to the back door.

"Ok, kids, I'm going to get the fire going."

…

The group ate outside on the bright, sunny day, and then just lounged around the back yard until it got dark, when they brought it inside to play some poker. Janet decided to sit it out, so she watched from the couch. Jack taught Cassie how to play years ago, and the Air Force officers all knew how to play. It was practically part of their basic training. So they all set out to teach Vala, but she caught on quickly. Too quickly. After the fourth hand in a row that she won, Jack asked her,

"How many cards do you have in your lap, Vala?"

"Do you want to come over and check?" she asked with a suggestive look on her face.

He glared at her, and Cassie reached over and grabbed four cards out of her lap.

"Hey!" she objected.

"For cryin' out loud."

They counted the deck and started playing again, when Cassie spoke up.

"Hey, Tom, do you have any stories from when you worked with Jack?"

"Sorry, kid. Black ops stories aren't really dinner table conversation." The three men and Jen all had flashes of pain in their eyes for a moment.

"I guess I could tell you about the time we were in Belarus, and this woman..."

"Major Wilkins! You won't be telling anyone about that, let alone Cassandra," Jack barked at him.

"Come on, Jack," Cassie whined.

"I'll tell you when you're old enough, like 50," he grumbled.

Not much later, Jack busted out, so he went to grab a couple beers, brought one to Janet, and joined her on the couch.

"I've lost enough for one night. You don't have to sit here bored you know. You could take my seat, or we can break up the game and do something else."

"I'm not bored, Jack. Just relaxing and listening," she replied in a laid back, slightly intoxicated voice.

"Ok, suit yourself."

Jack leaned back on the couch, and so did Janet. They sat there listening to the conversation, and after a few minutes, Janet leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Cassie looked over and gave them a big smile.

Jack just relaxed and enjoyed the closeness of another human being. Being stuck without much to do the last couple of weeks has given him time to sink into the depths of his loneliness, shame, and guilt. Having the people closest to him around today has been a salve for his tattered soul.

 **August 11, 2002 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Jack was bored out of his mind now. Hailey was working on her subspace network, which she figured should be ready in a few weeks or so. Vala spent time with Janet and Cassie doing women things. Jack just waited. He needed to hear from Thor, or even Harry, or wait until Hailey was done before he could do anything. Just as he sat there contemplating his boredom, he heard Harry beep in.

"I never thought I'd say this Harry, and I doubt I ever will again, but you're a sight for sore eyes."

"I didn't know you cared, Jack."

"Ok, cut the crap. What do you have for me?"

"First of all, I almost have enough to fry Kinsey for Hammond's murder. I'm still trying to connect others, though."

"Ok, you keep working on that. There's nothing we can do about it right now anyway. What else?"

"I got a hold of those numbers for you. Population growth in the U.S. is down 95% since the treaty, and on pace to be negative within the year. Growth is down 60% globally, on pace to reach 90% in the next year and a half, and be negative a year after that."

"Crap, that's what I was afraid of. No idea of how they are doing it?"

"Nothing. It was hard enough to get the statistics. I'll keep working on it though. You know, Jack, you're something else. At first, I thought you were tilting at windmills here, but it seems that your sixth sense was right again."

"Yes, it's cause to celebrate. The human race on Earth is being wiped out, albeit very slowly. Hey, what about getting a look at the treaty?"

"No chance right now, but I'm working on that. It will just take some time."

"Keep me posted. Oh, and Harry? Make sure no one catches wind of those statistics just yet."

"If you say so, Jack."

It was a gloomy Jack that sat back down on the couch, soon to be joined by Hailey and Vala.

"What's up, Jack?" Hailey broke the ice.

"Population growth in the U.S. is down 95% and will be negative within the year. Globally it's at 60%, negative in two and a half years. I figure that's why the Aschen attacked Verdunnes when they declined their medical services. If they couldn't do it slowly with their cooperation, they just did it quickly and had to do the clean up themselves."

Hailey looked stunned for a moment, then determined.

"Well, we pretty much saw this coming, or we wouldn't have teamed up with you for this mission in the first place."

"I guess. That doesn't make it easier. Either we fix it, or the human race on Earth will end within a few generations."

Jack snapped out of it.

"Ok, here's what we know. They are very systematically wiping us out, presumably to make a big honkin' farm planet to feed their home world. If we resist, they will wipe us out much quicker, with a bioweapon. Now, we know their motives and their end game. We just don't know how they are doing it. It's something to do with their medicine, but that could be anything. They handle just about all medical treatment in the world now.

Once we find out what it is, we will need a plan to simultaneously deal with that and the bioweapons. I just hate that big hole in our intel. I'm going start making a plan to get into Carter's lab. Hopefully, it will be ready when your network is."

"Jack, you'll figure it out. I've never met a more brilliant tactician in all of my travels through the galaxy."

Jack snorted. "It must have been a very sheltered existence."

"I know you don't like being complimented, but I'm serious. If not for you, this world would be doomed. With you, sharp as you are, not to mention stubborn as hell, I'd bet money on you pulling it off."

"Thanks, Vala. Next weekend, we are taking a trip to DC to try to get some more intel. Hailey, you stay here and keep working on your doohickey there."

"Yes, sir," was the stereo reply.

 **August 17, 2002 – Washington, DC  
**

"Vala, here's the plan one more time. I want you to walk in, and ask what floor to go to register drawings for a commercial building. Keep an eye out for the drawers they keep the drawings in. Ask to whom you should speak about registering drawings in the Georgetown area. See if that person has those drawers in their office. If they do, remember the room number. Also, try to locate a blueprint copier like I showed you. Got it?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Ok, break a leg."

"What? Why?"

"It's an expression. It means 'good luck' to actors and actresses."

"Ok, dear, I'll be back," she said as she patted his cheek and then left the ship.

After Jack waited in the cloaked ship for about a half hour, Vala returned.

"Room 324. The copier is in there too."

"That's it?"

"I even asked him if that is where they keep the drawings for Georgetown."

"I hope it was inconspicuous enough. Good work. Tonight, we'll stake the place out and see if we can find a way in."

They went and got some lunch, then waited until dark. Jack kept an eye on the back door to see if the cleaning staff came out during the night. There were five times through the night that they came outside, and they left the door open each time for the 25 foot walk to the dumpster. He noticed two different people though, so that will make it harder. From lights out at 2100, he watched the lights on the upper floors, and they didn't seem to get to the third floor until 0100 or so. That should give him enough time.

The next day, Jack bought a uniform that looked similar enough to the cleaning crew, along with a wig to cover his grey hair, and a hat. Now looking the part, they waited until 2230, which was just a few minutes before their first trip to the dumpster the night before. Right on time, the door opened. Jack was waiting in the shrubs right next to the door. When the janitor was past him, he crept into the door and immediately made his way to stairs, keeping his head tilted down keep his face off of the cameras. He got to the third floor, picked the lock on room 324, and got busy. Luckily, the blueprints were ordered by address, so it only took about five minutes to find the right building. Working by flashlight, he made his copies and replaced the originals. Now, he just needed to escape undetected. He doubted they set the alarm on the back door when they will be going back out there in another hour, so he quietly made his way downstairs, saw no one around the corner, and walked out the back door. He's got what he needed to know every inch of Carter's building. He met Vala across the street, and they headed back home. He wished they were all this easy.


	19. Busted

**November 12, 2002 – Hulett, WY**

He finally got his wish, to get off his ass again, but this would be a hell of a mission. There was almost no way he'd be able to get in and out undetected, so he would go alone. The worst thing that could happen is that they thought other people were working with him. So there will be no backup, no rescue. Vala won't even be waiting to fly him home.

Everything that couldn't be allowed to fall into enemy hands, including Hailey and Vala, had been moved from the house and the cabin into an old, abandoned, black ops safe house in Wyoming with an underground bunker.

Going alone meant that he had to learn how to read Aschen and how to work their computer. After a couple of months of lessons from Hailey, he was ready. Hailey visited a friend of hers that still works in the lab, and discovered that Carter gets access to the Aschen core every day now for the duration of the project they are working on.

"Alright, Jen, you know the game plan. Once we're connected, your priorities are to find out how they are limiting population growth, locations of their bioweapons and their research facilities, secondary explosions on the harvesters, and the overall layout of the harvesters."

"Got it, sir. Good luck."

 _I'll need it._

...

He had an hour and a half window from when the first floor offices were vacated to when Carter left her lab for the night. Luckily, it got dark early this time of year, so that should help. There were steel latches on the windows, so he took out a big electromagnet that Hailey futzed with and used it to slide open the latch. That should have been more difficult, but he wasn't complaining.

He climbed in the window, opened the cover over the ventilation ducts, climbed in, and closed it behind him.

 _Here we go._

He crawled up one level and found the way to the vent in Carter's lab. He got close to the vent cover and overheard her talking.

"The calculations should be done by Friday at the latest. The fact that we can actually change the composition of a gas giant to give it the necessary elements to create a star is just amazing to me."

"Yes, it certainly is interesting. I'll look forward to your findings. Remember to log out of the core before you leave tonight."

"Of course, Mollem. I won't be much longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Samantha."

He waited five minutes to make sure Mollem was gone before making his move. He very carefully opened the vent cover. With his little periscope, he saw that she hadn't noticed anything, and her doors were closed. He'd already primed his zat on the way up, so he leaned out of the ventilation shaft, aimed, fired, and watched Carter crumple to the floor. He rushed over to the computer, entered Hailey's macro as fast as he could, and then headed back to the vent. He climbed in, closed the cover, and climbed back down. He activated the subspace device and hid it inside the insulation above one of the drop ceiling tiles in that first floor office. Then he opened the window, saw the coast was clear, climbed out, and used his magnet to lock the window. He rushed over to the sewer drain about ten feet away and dropped the periscope, zat, magnet, and his gloves down the drain to be washed out to into the Atlantic.

 _It couldn't be that easy, right?_

It wasn't. As soon as he turned the corner, an SF had a gun pointed in his face.

"Stop right there. What are you doing back there?"

"I had to take a leak, Airman," Jack replied in his Colonel voice.

"This area is restricted to authorized personnel only."

"Oh, I must have gotten turned around somewhere. Just point me to the way out, and I'll be out of your hair."

"I have orders, sir. You're coming with me."

As he was preparing to take the kid out, another one joined him.

 _This is just great._

He was taken to an interrogation room in the building and seated until the senior officer on the premises would see him.

 _A science lab has an interrogation room?_

A few minutes later, in walked the senior officer, one Lieutenant Colonel Carter that he just shot not 20 minutes ago.

"Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Carter, I'm your prisoner. You're still going to call me 'sir'?" He asked in disbelief.

 _This woman is ridiculous._

"I don't think you understand the trouble you're in."

 _Oh, I have a good idea. I don't think_ you _understand the trouble I'm in._

"You busted me trespassing, Colonel. I didn't kill anyone. Write me a ticket, and I'll mail you a check."

"Do you think I'm going to go easy on you because we worked together?"

She locked in on his eyes, presumably looking for something, but he would give nothing away.

"No, I'm guessing that you're going to make a huge, honkin' deal out of me pissing in your bushes."

"Sir, I'm pretty sure I was shot by a zat a little while ago. Do you know anything about that?"

 _Pretty sure? Thank God. I thought she would know for certain._

"Why would I shoot you with a zat? How would I shoot you with a zat? Where the hell would I even get a zat?"

...

"Vala, he did it! We're connected to the Aschen core," Hailey exclaimed in the bunker of the safe house.

"You had doubts? I get the feeling he's probably the most reliable man we'll ever meet."

"You're probably right. I just hope he made it out. The amount of information here is enormous. It could take me months to go through this."

"I hope we find what we need. I'm starting to like this place. I don't want to get here just in time for the world to end."

...

"Sir, Jack, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"Carter, as I said, it's a nice evening out. I went for a walk."

"Why are you in DC?"

"I need permission to travel? I should be quarantined to Minnesota?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Jack, in the meantime, saw the defeat flash in her eyes, bringing a smirk to his face.

 _God, this is painful. But at the same time, she is failing. She'll never get anything out of me, and she knows it. The perfect soldier is failing her new masters, and I'm the reason for it. And I'm such a bastard that I get a perverse joy out of it._

"Look, Carter, are you letting me go or keeping me here?"

"My orders are to hold you until my superior arrives to relieve me."

He didn't even try to hide the look of betrayal on his face. He didn't have much hope, but had a little, that she might have at least enough faith in him to know he wasn't a danger, and let him go.

"You can talk to me or my superior, Jack. It's up to you."

"I'll wait for your boss, Carter. At least the Aschen might try to torture it out me, which would be preferable to this."

...

Sam turned on her heel and left the room to find Mollem. She was getting nowhere. She had already contacted Mollem when she learned there was an intruder and who it was, since that was protocol. She figured by now she would have let the Colonel go on his way, but Mollem ordered that she keep him there until he arrived. And if there's anything Samantha Carter did, it was follow orders. The look on Jack's face when she told him he was being held ate at her on the inside, but she squashed it right away. Duty always came first.

A few minutes later, she found Mollem, and they entered the room.

...

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Melon."

"It's Mollem."

"Yes, whatever," Jack replied, waving him off.

"Why were you here at this facility this evening, Colonel?"

"As I told Carter, I was out for a walk, got turned around, and stopped at the bushes to take a leak."

"Colonel, if you are not forthcoming, there is nothing I can do to help you."

"And _you_ know I'm not being forthcoming?"

"Take him downstairs."

Mollem motioned to the SFs in the room. They grabbed O'Neill's arms and took him to a cell in the basement of the building.

"Melon, I didn't know science labs had prison cells. I love what you guys have done with the place. Very _Aschen_."

A sergeant ran up to Mollem.

"There is no sign of forced entry into the building, sir."

"Thank you, Patrick. I'll let you consider your situation for rest for the night, Colonel. Maybe you will be more helpful tomorrow. Samantha, you can go home now."

"Ok, I will, Mollem."

"Why don't you call him 'sir'? You respect him more than you ever did me."

 _Take that Carter. This could be fun. God, what a bastard I am._

"Why, how can you…"

She looked wounded and angry, but Mollem cut off her retort.

"Samantha, leave him be for now."

She nodded and they left the basement. Jack sighed, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

 **November 13, 2002 – Washington, DC**

The next morning, Jack was injected with an Aschen truth serum and dragged back to the interrogation room.

"Samantha, we've given him our truth agent, so he will be completely cooperative this time."

"Truth agent? And it works?"

"It most certainly does."

"Will it hurt him?"

"No, it is perfectly safe. It will run through his system within 24 hours."

They entered the room where Jack sat with his head lying on the table. He looked like hell, pale, sweating and shaking.

"You said it wouldn't hurt him."

"It won't. He must be fighting the agent. I've never seen anything like it. It is futile, but he causes himself discomfort."

"Sir, Jack, you have to let the agent work. You are causing your own pain."

He didn't acknowledge her.

"Sir, I don't want to see you like this, please stop fighting it."

"If you don't want to see me like this, then let me go, Carter!" he growled at her.

He decided to outwardly relax as much as he could so they could get this over with. He was in a total haze, but he seemed to be aware of what is going on.

"That's better. Now, Colonel, why were you here last night?"

 _Time to play the game._

"To see Carter," he forced from his mouth.

She looked surprised at this.

"Why, sir?"

He didn't answer. His face was strained even more as he fought the drug in him. As long as he could protect the most vital information, he could handle them knowing other things.

"Colonel, what did you want with Colonel Carter?"

"To talk to her. I love her, miss her."

She was stunned, gaping at him with her jaw hanging.

 _Ha, Carter. I'm not proud of using my feelings like that, but this is hardball. And it's not like it means anything to her. Maybe they'll believe that's why I'm here._

"Colonel, did you enter the building last night before we brought you in?"

 _Okay Jack, focus. Did I enter the building? Of course. Wait! He can go to hell._

"No."

"Did you attack Colonel Carter with a zat'nik'tel last night?"

"No."

"How do you feel about the Aschen?"

 _That I would love nothing more than to wring the life out of every one of your necks myself._

"Don't trust them."

"Would you prefer the Aschen left Earth?"

 _No, I would prefer to bury all of you on Earth._

"Too late now. Too many people dependent on them."

Jack started coughing violently. His eye lids were heavy, skin pale. Carter handed him a glass of water, which he refused. She held it up near his mouth.

"Just please drink, sir."

He grabbed the glass from her and threw it to the right, shattering it against the wall and all over the floor.

"Do you have enough, Mollem?"

"Yes, for now Samantha. I will have him transferred to another facility to follow up with him over the next couple of days before we release him. You needn't worry yourself about it anymore. You did well."

The guards were dragging Jack back to the door.

"Yes, well done, Colonel. You might get a medal for this one," Jack spat at her.

While he was being yanked away, she just stared at him utterly baffled.

 _He came to see me because he misses me? Loves me? He couldn't._

 _You always knew he did._

 _Whoosh!_

 _He still doesn't trust the Aschen? And he's obviously still angry with me._

She shook her head and refocused on her priorities.

 _I love Joe. We're trying to have a baby. The Aschen will take care of the Colonel. Now, I have work to do._

 **January 31, 2003 – Hulett, WY**

It had been over two and a half months since they have seen Jack, and Jen and Vala were losing hope of ever seeing him again.

Hailey managed to get a ton of intel from the Aschen core. The layout of their ships. The location of every Aschen building on Earth. Up to date population statistics. There's just one thing she hasn't found, how they are limiting population growth.

They sat in the Wyoming safe house thinking about where Jack might be.

"Do you think he's even alive? Or got captured in the op?"

"I don't know, Jennifer. I hope he's alive. From what I can tell, he is a hard man to kill. But, if he was captured, that might be worse than being dead."

"I wish we never agreed to not go with him."

"I know, but we couldn't. If they thought it was a coordinated effort, they could have released the bioweapon. With Jack going by himself, he could have convinced them it was a one man job. Maybe even that he wanted revenge on Colonel Carter, or wanted to make up with Colonel Carter. Going by himself gave him the chance to leave everyone else out of it and minimize suspicion."

"I know. I just hate waiting like this."


	20. Escape

**February 27, 2003 – Arlington, VA**

Being imprisoned was always hell. Being drugged and imprisoned was even worse. When the Aschen took Jack to their medical lab in suburban DC, they began experimenting on the truth agent. He overheard that they were confounded by his reaction to the drug and wanted to find out why and also find a formula that worked. About once a week, sometimes more, they would inject him with a new version. He was able to keep himself from giving them anything useful, but the pain of resisting was getting worse and worse.

Fortunately, a day or two after the injection, he felt better. Not 100%, but well enough. Nevertheless, he continued to play possum in hopes that an opportunity would arise and acted much sicker than he really was.

He was also worried about what the drugs had done to his long term health. He often had dizzy spells, has fainted a few times, and was weaker than usual.

 _There's nothing to be done about it now. I have to get out. There's a world to save. Then I can die without regrets. Well, that's a damn lie, but I would be able to let go anyway._

For the past two weeks, instead of two armed guards joining the doctor for his injection, it had only been one guard. Maybe his act was paying off. Jack noticed that he hadn't seen any Air Force personnel here. Everyone he has seen was Aschen. Earthlings may not be privy to this location. That made him feel better about his plan. He wasn't so broken up about shedding Aschen blood where he would rather not kill people from Earth if he didn't have to.

It was almost time for this week's injection. This time, he waited beside the door for them to enter. Once the guard stepped in, Jack immediately grabbed him from behind around the neck. The man was struggling, so Jack pulled the knife from the guard's belt and slashed across his throat, spraying his blood against the wall, nearly beheading him before he could make any more noise. Then Jack looked over at the doctor. The terror on his face was unmistakable, and he started running away down the hall. Jack took off after him and quickly caught up, emptied the doctor's pockets of any needles or weapons, and walked holding the doctor in front of him, the knife up against his throat.

As they climbed the stairs, Jack saw the exit about 50 feet away. They made their way down the hall when the automated defenses start firing. Jack put his back to the wall and held the doctor in front of him as a shield while he side stepped his way down the hallway, the shots pelting him repeatedly. Jack had taken a few shots in his shoulder and arms, but he was unconcerned. The Aschen doctor was already dead before they got to the door. Jack threw him to the floor and left through the front door.

He took off running down the street, ducking down a side street, hopping fences, and running through back yards. He knew he couldn't use the Aschen transporters anymore. He was sure word was out, and he would be hunted down on sight. He needed to figure out transportation, but for now, he needed a place to hide until everything calmed down. He made his way back to DC and hid with the homeless people behind an abandoned building while he tried to come up with a plan.

 **March 1, 2003 – Hulett, WY**

For the past couple of months, Hailey had been scouring the Aschen core for any news on Jack. She was looking today with a cup of coffee in hand and came across an alert that a prisoner had escaped from the medical lab just outside of DC. His name, Jack O'Neill.

"Vala!"

"What, Jen?"

"Jack escaped a medical lab in Washington two days ago. I just saw the alert about it on the Aschen core. We have to go find him."

"Would he still be in Washington?"

"Probably pretty close. He was held prisoner for over three months. He has no money, and he can't use Aschen transportation if he is on the run from them. Wherever he is, he's gone on foot."

"Let's go look around then."

They hopped in the tel'tak and took off for DC.

Jack, in the meantime, was able to find some different clothes in a dumpster behind a department store, and a pair of sunglasses and a hat to try to hide his identity as much as possible. Having no money to buy enough gas to get across the country, he couldn't even steal a car. So, for now, he stayed put with the homeless people.

He was sitting there thinking and brooding, when he heard something. He looked up and didn't see anything, but he thought he heard the tel'tak hovering nearby. He grabbed a piece of broken mirror and tried to send up a signal by shining it in the sunlight. After a few minutes he heard the ship come closer until he could swear it was right on top of him. He walked to an area behind another building, and waited for them to either ring him up or open the door. Then he saw the door open, and he ran inside. It closed behind him, and the ship took off. Once setting foot inside, Jack immediately collapsed to the floor.

"Jack! Oh my God, what's wrong?" Hailey knelt down beside him, eyes tearing up, and handed him a canteen. He drank it greedily.

"Jen? God, am I glad to see you. I'm just weak. The bastards experimented on me for months, and I get weak and sometimes faint. I don't know if it will get better or not, but for now, I also haven't slept in a few days. Hopefully I'll feel better after I sleep and eat."

"Jack! Thank goodness you're ok." Vala came in and hugged him so hard he had trouble breathing.

"I'm happy to see you too, Vala. Thank you both for coming. How did you know I was here?"

"There was an alert on the Aschen core that you had escaped and were in this area, so we came and looked around for a few hours until we saw your signal mirror."

"Ok, kids. I need to sleep now. Wake me when we get home." He lay down and was unconscious immediately.

 **March 4, 2003 – Bear Creek, MN**

As Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter approached the O'Neill cabin with Daniel Jackson and two SFs, she wondered what the hell was really going on. What she was told by Mollem seemed a bit farfetched, but she had no reason to doubt him. Apparently, the Colonel had a bad reaction to the truth agent and was taken to an Aschen medical facility where they tried to repair the damage. While there for treatment, he was suspected of killing two Aschen medical personnel before running off. Colonel O'Neill had always been a bad patient, but that was taking it far even for him. Nonetheless, his disdain of the Aschen was well noted, and he had been through a lot in his life. Maybe he finally snapped. His behavior wasn't exactly typical around the time he got the truth agent either.

Her orders were to locate Colonel O'Neill and bring him back for questioning. So here she was at the cabin where she rejected so many invitations, and on her only other visit, she was begging him to watch her marry someone else.

"Sam, do you really think Jack did this?"

"It doesn't sound right, Daniel, but the Colonel hasn't exactly hidden his dislike of the Aschen, and I told you how peculiar his behavior was that night. Maybe he's finally gone over the edge. Either way, I have orders to bring him back, so that's what I'm going to do."

"I guess it's possible. I just find it hard to believe."

They got to the door, Sam picked the lock, and they opened it. It was dusty and hadn't been aired out for quite some time. No one has been here any time recently. They turned and headed for the transporter to go to Colorado Springs.

As she entered his house there, once again, there was no sign of recent habitation, nothing lying around to give a clue of his whereabouts or what he might have been doing. Sam decided to see if Janet had heard from him. They've apparently gotten close over the last couple of years, she recalled almost bitterly.

The group of them approached Janet's clinic and waited for her to finish with her patient when she stepped out front to meet them.

"Sam, what's up with the entourage?"

"Can we talk in your office, Janet?"

"Sure."

They followed her to the back and all sat down in the office.

"Janet, when is the last time you've heard from Colonel O'Neill?"

"Um, probably at least six months now. Why?"

"That long? Oh. What about Cassie?"

"It would be the same for her. She always mentions talking to Jack. What's going on, Sam? Why are you looking for him?"

Sam hesitated, but Daniel butted in.

"Sam, we should tell her in case it's dangerous for him to come around."

Sam knew that, but she didn't want to draw the ire of her friend for 'mistreating' the Colonel again.

"Fine. Janet, the Colonel is a suspect in the murder of two Aschen doctors."

She gave Janet the whole background and the story she was told.

"And you believe this crap?"

"Janet, it's not up to me to believe it or not. I just follow orders."

"Who's orders? I can't believe I'm hearing this. Colonel, I have no idea of the whereabouts of your suspect. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to work," she snapped at Sam.

She walked them to her office door and said, "See yourselves out."

She slammed the door behind them, walked back to her desk, and slumped down in the chair.

 _Oh, Jack, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?_

 **April 7, 2003 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Cassie didn't have a big party this year, just some family over before she went out with her friends later. She really missed Jack and wished he could come, but after Sam interrogated her mother, they realized whatever he was doing was going up against the Aschen, so it must be important. She just hoped he was ok.

She was opening presents when she came to a jewelry box on the table with an envelope. She opened the envelope first.

 _Cassie,_

 _Happy birthday. I wish I could be there, but I hope you understand why I can't. I wanted you to know that I didn't forget though, and that I miss you terribly. I'll come see you as soon as I can. Have fun today, and be safe._

 _Love,  
Jack_

She was tearing up as she opened the box to a beautiful gold and diamond necklace that must have cost a fortune. She put it on, and a few tears rolled down her face.

"What is it, honey?" Janet asked, but looked like she already knew.

"It's from Jack."

Janet nodded. Sam's head snapped up. As far as she knew, Colonel O'Neill had disappeared without a trace _._

 _I guess not._


	21. Game Plan

**April 11, 2003 – Hulett, WY**

Jack still wasn't any better. In fact, he might have been a bit worse. He slept at least 12 hours a day now. He still collapsed without warning.

 _This isn't good. I hope I have time to get the bastards before this kills me._

When he's been awake, Hailey has filled him in on what she found, and didn't find, in the Aschen core. He took the time to come up with some rough plans on how to take out their buildings and harvesters, but he didn't know how they were going to get into these places, and he didn't know who was going to carry out these missions. They had to be simultaneous, so he would probably need at least forty men to get this done. As for getting onto the harvesters, to take the transporter right on board would be suicide, if even possible. And they still didn't know what was being done to control population growth. Jack remembered those newspapers from P3A-194. Those were pretty much the only unsearched lead they had at this point, and he didn't know of anyone that could translate them.

All of a sudden, a white beam of light enveloped the three of them, and they were standing on Thor's ship.

"Thor, buddy, it's about damn time!"

"I came as soon as I was able, O'Neill."

Hailey and Vala were looking on in awe.

"Thor, this is the former Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey, and this is Vala Mal Doran. They are friends of mine that have been working with me on this whole Aschen deal."

"It is my honor to meet such warriors and friends of O'Neill."

"Hey, could you send me back where you got us for one moment? I want to have you look at something."

Jack was beamed away, and a moment later, beamed back with the Volian newspapers in his hands.

"Can you translate this language?"

"I can, O'Neill. If you wish, I can have the ship translate the articles and display their contents in English."

 _Gotta love Thor!_

"Let's do that, buddy."

There was the headline they were looking for.

 _Vaccine From Newcomers Causes Sterility_

"Hailey, in that Aschen core, you can lay out a map of the distribution of the various vaccines over a map of the population growth statistics, right?"

"Yes, sir." She smiled. He rarely played dumb anymore. It was like he didn't have time for it, and well, he didn't.

"So just match them up, and we'll know which vaccine is doing the job."

Jack swayed on his feet and almost fell over.

"Jack, are you ok?" Hailey ran to his side and put an arm around him.

"Thor, could you take a look at Colonel O'Neill? He was experimented on by the Aschen and hasn't been well," Jen asked him.

Jack was beamed into an Asgard healing pod. A few minutes later, he reappeared.

"Uh, Thor, I don't feel a whole lot better."

"Unfortunately, O'Neill, it appears this drug you were given has damaged certain parts of your brain, and most of the damage is too long standing for me to repair. I have repaired the most recent damage, as well as halted the progress, so it should not get worse."

"Ok, well, can't worry about that now," Jack grumbled.

"So, Thor, what's the deal? Are you here by yourself? How much help can you offer?"

"I have actually convinced the Asgard High Council to render limited assistance. I will be joined by Kvasir shortly, and at least one of us will remain until we are no longer needed. We are not authorized to capture or attack these Aschen without the express request of your world's leaders, but we can offer other assistance."

"Like, for example, use of your beaming technology?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Great! Thor, you mind sending us back? I have plans to put together. Do you have one of those doohickeys that I can call you with?"

"Yes, O'Neill. Here is a communication stone, and I will send you back at once."

"Thanks, buddy."

Soon, they all reappeared in the bunker.

"Vala, you want to take the ship, go pick up Ferretti and Wilkins, bring them here?"

"I'll go right now." She smiled at him, and Jack nodded.

"Good. Hailey, let's see which vaccine is wiping out our existence."

They looked for a few minutes when Jen found the answer.

"It's the anti-aging vaccine. I got it when it was first offered to the Air Force," she said in a resigned tone.

"I'm sorry, Jen," he offered as he put an arm around her.

"We're going to figure out a way to fix it. First, though, we have to figure out how to get rid of these Aschen."

"Ok, sir."

"Now, you said the bioweapons are on the harvesters, right?"

"Yes, each harvester is armed with them in case we get too uppity."

"You know where the weapon is located from their plans?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about dampening fields to limit damage from an explosion?"

"They have those too, sir. But from the power room, the power for both the dampening fields and the automated weapons can be shut off. And the power room is where the power generator is, so that is where we would get the biggest secondary explosion as well."

"Excellent. We get beamed into the power room, disable the dampeners and automated defense, plant the C4 on their generator, make our way to the bioweapon, plant C4 on that, and get beamed out of there."

"Sounds like a plan, sir." She smiled at him in his element.

"Where are their automated defenses powered for their buildings on the ground?"

"I'm pretty sure from our power grid. I didn't see any plans for extra power generation."

"Well, then that's easy enough. We just cut the power lines manually before moving in. I'm going to need to get us a bunch of help to pull this off. I have an idea though. First, let's go back to Thor. He can check you out, and we can see what it will take to fix our sterile population."

"Ok."

"Beam us up, Thor."

"O'Neill, you are back so soon?"

"Yeah, Thor, we figured out which vaccine is sterilizing the public, and apparently Jen here has received it, so I wanted to know if you can see what damage was done, and then see about healing her."

"I will do what I can, O'Neill."

"You want me to let you have some privacy, Jen?"

"No, it's fine, Jack. You need to know anyway."

Thor scanned Hailey and brought up an internal image on the screen.

"Lieutenant Hailey, it appears you have significant scarring and damage to your ovaries. This damage is quite long standing, and we are unable to cure it short of cloning you a new reproductive system. Asgard medical technology is able to assist in healing short term injuries and illnesses, but as damage remains, it becomes a normal part of your body's functioning, and our equipment is unable to repair it at that point."

"I understand Thor, thank you," Jen replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thor, who the hell can heal this then? The Nox?" His voice was getting louder.

"They may or may not be able to heal Lieutenant Hailey, but they cannot heal billions of your people."

Jack scrubbed his face with his hand.

"So who then? Someone's got to be able to do something?" He was almost yelling now.

"The only race I know of would be the Ancients."

"Oh, that's great. If this was 20,000 years ago we'd be in business then," he spat, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Did they have any healing devices like these other races have? I haven't heard of one."

"They did, but I have not seen one in many centuries. It is unfortunate that we do not have the blueprint. Then I could have my ship produce it for us."

"You what? Your ship can create an object from blueprints?"

"It can indeed, O'Neill."

Jack was thinking hard now.

 _Blueprints. Ancients._ _God, my head hurts._

"Thor, when I had my head sucked by that Ancient… headsucker, I was able to draw plans and build devices that I needed even though I wasn't really conscious of doing it. I wonder if I stuck my head in again, if I would do the same thing again."

"It is impossible to know for certain, but it is likely, O'Neill."

"So I might be able to make us an Ancient device to heal everyone, or several devices, because it would be a long line if there was only one. Ok, Thor. Thanks, buddy. Send us back now."

When they were beamed back down, they were met by Ferretti, Wilkins, and Vala.

"Hey, Jack, it's been a while. Killed any Aschen doctors while we were gone?" Ferretti asked him.

Jack glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I got grilled by Colonel Carter a few weeks back. Apparently, they suspect you for murdering two Aschen doctors. I told her if you did do it, I would buy you a God damn beer. Needless to say, she wasn't happy."

"Christ, Lou, don't antagonize them. Every word you tell her is going to get back to the Aschen. Anyway kids, it looks like we can see light at the end of the tunnel from here. I need to go round up more manpower, guns, and some C4. The op is pretty much planned in my head. I just have to get it on paper, along with the aftermath.

I also need to get the headsucker we brought back from '272. I know they took it to Area 51, but who knows where it is now? Hailey, you want to get into their system and find that out?

We really need to have a cure for the infertility before overthrowing the Aschen, or there will be mayhem in the streets. Billions of people rioting isn't really a better situation than serving the Aschen for a little longer.

Anyone who has loose ends to tie up at home should do so now. I don't know yet when we'll be ready, but I know I want to move as soon as we are."


	22. Preparations

**April 16, 2003 – Breckenridge, CO**

Jack walked up to the front door of the old colonial with white vinyl siding and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Colonel Wagner?"

"Who wants to…Jack? What the hell are you doing here? Come on in."

He shook Jack's hand and pulled him into the house.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Chuck, I wanted to talk to you about your men in the militia, but first, whether or not you want any part of this is fine with me, but I need your word you won't tell another living soul."

"You have it, Jack."

"Thank you. I know the Colorado Constitutional Militia hasn't been called up, but I also know with these Aschen here, what we have is a far cry from a Constitutional government, so I thought you might be sympathetic to my plan. I know most of your guys are ex-military, but how many were Special Forces, SEALS, Rangers, and so on?"

"I've got enough of them. How many do you need?"

"Maybe fifty of them? Fifty of your best."

"What's the plan, Jack?"

He explained having groups of two to take out the harvesters, groups of eight to secure the Aschen buildings, the other worldly assistance at their backs.

"You don't screw around, do ya O'Neill? I think enough of the guys will be open to this."

"Great, Chuck. What about weapons, what do you have?"

"We'll be kitted out with M-16s, side arms, grenades."

"That works. Got any C4?"

"That I don't have, Jack."

"Alright, well thanks, Chuck. Find out who is interested, but don't give out any details yet. And only ask guys you can trust implicitly. Get your men ready and I'll be in touch."

"I'll be here."

 **April 17, 2003 – Hulett, WY**

"What do you mean they don't know?"

"Just that, sir. The records show that the repository was lost in transit from Nevada to the Pentagon," was Hailey's reply to Jack's exasperated question.

"Crap. Well, let's hope Thor knows something." He grabbed the communication stone.

"Thor!"

"Yes, O'Neill," Thor's hologram appeared and responded.

"Do you know of any planets that have Ancient repositories on them?"

"Not to my immediate knowledge, O'Neill. I do know of many planets where the Ancients once resided. They would have to be searched, however."

"I should have figured. Ok, Thor, that's all for now."

Thor's hologram disappeared, and Jack sat down with his head in his hands.

"Jen, it looks like we're going to have to grab Lou and Tommy and go exploring."

"You know I'm up for it."

He smiled at her. "I know you are, kid."

He leaned back and fell asleep on the couch. She sat next to him just admiring him. He'd been worn out ever since they got him back from the Aschen. Combine that with all of the physical brutality his body has been put through in his life, the mental anguish he's suffered time and again, and the fact that the fate of the world rested solely on him, it was incredible that he was still going. And he was going to keep going until he made the ultimate sacrifice. Jen read the report from the last time he downloaded the repository. He almost died then and could very well this time.

It had been more than a year since she was in the Air Force, but she's learned more about being an officer than she ever would have otherwise during that time. She also learned a lot about life, being a decent human being. How to do the things they had to do and still show supreme compassion to people you care about. How to suffer awful experiences, and still find it in you to do the right thing. He deserved peace and happiness in life for once, and she was going to make sure he got it.

...

The next morning, Jack awoke to his Goa'uld communicator.

"Harry."

"Jack, you don't look so good. But I guess being an Aschen lab rat will do that to you."

"Ah, so word made it around the water cooler?"

"Oh, yeah. Also the way you used that doctor as a human shield from the…"

"Ok, Harry, what do you want?" He hurriedly cut him off. Jack wasn't proud of that at all. He's had nightmares about it. He certainly wasn't going to discuss it with Harry Maybourne.

"I think my job is done here. I've got the original, complete version of the treaty. I can also nail Kinsey's ass for Hammond's murder, along with implicating the Aschen."

"Let's meet today. The usual spot?"

"Works for me, Jack. See you soon."

Jack took Vala and the tel'tak to Washington where they parked in a tree lined, open field with door facing the trees. Jack stepped out of the ship and walked right up to Harry.

"Riding in style now, Jack?"

"You have everything with you?"

"Yes."

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Why not?"

They climbed in, and Vala took them up in the air.

"Harry Maybourne, Vala Mal Doran. Vala, this is Harry."

"Yes, the one you talk to on the long range communication device."

"That's the one."

"Alright, let's see the treaty."

He handed it over, and Jack started reading it.

"God, these scumbags actually put their target sterilization rate on paper? And signed off on it?"

"Yep, and look at the names. Kinsey, Thornton, Faxon. There won't be anywhere safe for them when this gets out."

"Carter will be crushed. She was probably the first in line to get the vaccine, and her husband signed off on her infertility."

"Still carrying a torch for her? What about…?" Harry nodded his head at Vala.

"Enough, Harry. So, this is the original? Did you replace it with a copy?"

"You know me too well, Jack."

"This can't get out yet. If the Aschen find out we know about this, their bioweapons are ready to wipe out everyone on Earth. I've got a plan, and I'll spill the beans when the time comes."

"You've always got a plan, O'Neill."

"Yes, well, speaking of which, is Jerry still in business down the street, or did the Aschen shut him down?"

"He was still there a few weeks ago."

"Great. That's my next stop. Good seeing you, Harry. And I will keep up my end. It depends on what happens after the Aschen are gone, but you'll get taken care of. In the mean time, keep your ears open for anything I might need to know."

"Thanks, Jack. I will."

Vala landed in the same spot where she picked them up, and they both exited the ship. Harry went back the way he came from, while Jack went the other way, walking down the sidewalk passing some little shops, until he went in between a couple of them and walked in the back door.

"Jack, it's been a while."

"Jerry, how much C4 do you have?" Jack ignored the greeting from the giant, hulking man running guns right under the Aschen's noses. He didn't have time to exchange pleasantries.

"Right down to business, I like it. I've got about a hundred bricks, and plenty of timers and detonators."

"What about P-90s and ammo?"

"Seven of 'em, and maybe ten thousand rounds."

"I'll take all of it. Can you bring it to the roof?"

"Whatever you want."

Jack paid him, ran down to get Vala, and she parked on the roof of the store, where they loaded her up.

Jack fell asleep on the trip back to Wyoming, and Vala just looked at him fondly.

 **June 1, 2003 – Hulett, WY**

The preparations have all been made ahead of time because once they found a repository, Jack was sticking his head in it, kicking off the events. Over the past few weeks Jack finalized battle plans, recorded his message to the world, made his recommendations for the future, worked out the details with the Asgard, and stopped to make sure Dave Dixon, probably the only man left he could trust to run the SGC, was willing to do it if the opportunity came up, which he was. He stopped by and visited Cassie and Janet, and told them it was time for one big finale. After that, he should be home for good.

His team, not SG-1, but the team that will save the world from SG-1, was geared up in generic, black BDUs with P-90s, zats, and the usual, and ready to take off with Thor to find themselves a headsucker.

"We're ready, Thor."


	23. Search for Knowledge

**June 24, 2003 – Berytus**

On the fourth stop on what could be a long journey, they arrived on a desert planet. In their tan BDUs, the sun was scorching down on them while they hiked through the blistering sand beneath their feet. Thor set them down not far from the most promising signs of man made structures. As they approached a small building, Jack stopped them, his internal alarm blaring. All of a sudden they were surrounded by a group of about ten men, pretty obviously Middle Eastern in culture, wearing keffiyeh on their heads and holding what looked like muskets.

Jack's team lowered their weapons, and the natives started speaking.

"At least we know our way around the language, huh Colonel?" Ferretti elbowed Jack in the side.

"Yep. I hoped I never would have had to speak it again."

Jack greeted them in fluent Arabic, explaining that they were peaceful explorers. He saw the next step coming. Women with uncovered faces were a big problem. They were given two options; the women were to be locked up, or they all die. Jack knew Thor would beam them all back if they didn't check back in 24 hours, so he told Hailey and Vala to go to the cell and sent Ferretti with them to make sure they weren't harmed.

Jack and Wilkins started looking for anything left behind by the Ancients, but had no luck. There didn't appear to be anything bigger than a one story shack here, so it was doubtful they would find anything useful. Then Jack heard a click on the radio but nothing else. He and Wilkins ran back to the cell where they found Ferretti was unconscious, and Hailey was gone.

"Thor! Get us out of here now!"

They were all beamed up, and there were two men attached to Hailey, fending off her attacks and trying to take off her pants. Jack launched himself at them, knocking them both off of her. He grabbed one of the men and started punching his face repeatedly while Hailey gave the other guy a kick to the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Jack, stop," Vala warned before he killed the man.

"Get them out of here, Thor. I don't care if it's back to the planet or out in space, just get them out of my sight."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

"Jen, you ok?"

She nodded to the affirmative and went to sit down, but Jack knew better. He gave Vala a look, and she understood and went to sit with Jen.

"How's Ferretti?"

"All better, sir. Thor took care of it," Lou responded walking into the room.

"Damn it, Jack, you didn't tell me about this part of space travel," Wilkins commented.

"Yeah, Tom. Gotta take the good with the bad, I guess."

"How would you have handled that if Thor wasn't here?"

"We all would have stayed at the cell until everyone was free to go or we figured out an escape."

...

En route to their next stop, Jack fell asleep for a few hours, then woke up and went to sit by Hailey.

"You're the one who clicked Ferretti's radio, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she answered, looking up at him puzzled.

"Then you saved your own ass down there. We came running back when I heard the click."

She looked at him in amazement. She was sitting here feeling helpless. She didn't even want to contemplate what would have happened if the others didn't save her. But the fact was that she knew the team would save her, she just had to get them there, and by clicking the radio, she did. How he knew what she was feeling when she hadn't said a word to him astounded her. She sat up, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered, "Thanks, Jack."

 **August 29, 2003 – Massalia**

As they arrived at their next planet, Jack was afraid that, after everything it took to get to this point, they might not find a repository in time to save Earth. If this went on much longer, they might have to go back and deal with the Aschen, and let the politicians deal with the chaos until he came back with a solution for the infertility.

He checked in with Harry yesterday to make sure he wasn't already too late, but it seemed that all was status quo.

Thor beamed them down, but instead of the usual soft landing, they rematerialized about ten feet above the ground and fell the rest of the way.

"What the hell was that? Everyone ok?"

Luckily, no one was injured.

"Thor, what happened?" There was no response.

"Thor! Do you read?"

"Crap. Ok, kids, no back up this time. We'll have to figure out a way to get in touch with him. Let's move out."

This planet was their standard, tree lined, locale complete with green grass and mountains several miles away in the background. It was a reminder of missions gone by and better days.

 _Or were they? Well, now's not the time to dwell on it._

As they made their way toward some buildings in the distance, Jack heard something.

"Take cover in the brush," he ordered in a harsh whisper.

He dove in, and the others followed. A moment later they heard the familiar loud, heavy, metal boots marching past them.

"I really don't need this right now," Jack growled to himself.

"Ok, take it deeper into the trees."

They made their way to a group of tan, stone buildings where Jack and Ferretti pulled out their binoculars. There was no one in sight, Jaffa or otherwise, and the larger building looked similar in style to where they had found Ancient stuff before, so Jack wanted to get in there and look around.

He turned to give the order when he saw Hailey with a device in her hand.

"What'cha got there, Hailey?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

 _Geeks and their toys._

"It detects energy signatures, sir. I thought I would see if it explains the problem getting in touch with Thor."

"Does it?"

"Maybe. There is an energy signature coming from the planet itself."

"Well, you keep working on that. You'll figure it out. For now, though, we are headed into that building, so maybe you can find us some Ancient toys with your gizmo. Everyone, let's move out."

As soon as they set foot inside the building, Jack got a bad feeling. He turned around to walk out through the doorway and was shocked by a force field.

 _This day just keeps getting better._

"Looks like we're not going out that way. Let's do what we came here for, and then worry about a way out."

They continued through the dark hallway when Ferretti spotted something on the wall.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this. It looks like some kind of button, but it won't move."

Jack came up to it, a small, cube sticking out of the wall, and pressed it. It immediate slid into the wall revealing a small compartment with a device inside. It looked like a handheld DHD. Hell, maybe that's what it was.

"I swear it wouldn't budge, Jack."

"Maybe you need to hit the gym, Louis." He smirked at Ferretti.

"Boys, as much fun as this is..."

"Vala? Are _you_ the one telling _me_ to be serious?" Jack asked her incredulously.

"It happens occasionally."

"Fine, let's move it, folks. Lou, put this in your pack."

After checking out some dead-end hallways on the way, they made it to a large room with Ancient writing all over the walls, but nothing that looked like a repository.

"Get pictures of all of this, Wilkins."

Jack searched the room, but found nothing.

"Hailey, what does your doohickey tell you? Anything here?" Jack inquired.

"Afraid not, sir, but I'm guessing this writing has something to do with the energy coming from the planet."

Jack started reading the walls.

"It's research. Apparently, an element present here is very unstable, and they were studying it. And, since it's still here, I'm guessing they wanted nothing to do with it."

Ferretti chimed in, "I assume that's why the Jaffa are here."

"You guessed correctly, human," the distorted voice came booming into the room.

Soon, they were surrounded by Jaffa, and their lord, Cronus.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud."

"O'Neill of the Tau'ri. I warned you not to let me catch you away from your world. You will suffer greatly."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Where is the rest of your team? The woman, Carter? The shol'va? Who are these?"

"They had better things to do. This is my new team. I'm sorry if you aren't impressed enough with their impudence."

"Silence! Jaffa! Bring them."

They were disarmed, marched to the next building, and thrown into a cell.

...

"I've had some days, but this one is right up near the top."

It was a quiet room. Hailey and Wilkins had never been captured by a Goa'uld before, and Vala had mentioned that she was reliving nightmares of Cronus from her time with Qetesh.

"Listen up, folks. For those of you that are new to this, don't worry. We'll find a way out. It'll probably look pretty bad for a while. But we'll get out."

Then they heard the boots of Jaffa approaching the cell. They pointed their staff weapons at them through the bars when the door opened and Cronus stepped inside.

"O'Neill, come."

He stepped forward.

"You've put on a few pounds since I last saw you. You should really lay off… Ahhhhhhh!"

Cronus pressed the pain stick into his chest and held it for a few seconds.

"Kneel before you're god."

"I think I'll stand. The ole' knee's been acting up..."

He stuck the pain stick behind Jack's right knee, and he crumpled down to the floor.

"Why have you come here?"

"You brought us here."

Cronus backhanded him across the face.

"Why have you come to this world?"

"Exploring. That's what we do."

"There is nothing here. Why would you come?"

"We didn't know there was nothing here _until_ we came."

He stuck the pain stick on Jack's throat for a few seconds.

"You are searching for technology of the Ancients. Perhaps we can help each other."

"How can we help you?"

He pointed at Hailey. "Give me this one to be the new host for my queen."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, O'Neill."

Cronus held the hand device to Jack's head, scrambling his mind, letting go when Jack could no longer hold himself upright.

"Jaffa, kree!"

He closed the door, and they were left alone in the cell.

Wilkins and Ferretti dragged an unconscious Jack back to the corner of the cell.

"Damn it, Jack. I see his mouth is still getting him into trouble," Wilkins said with concern in his voice.

Hailey sat on the other side of him, just staring down at him, fear in her eyes, when Jack woke up.

"Jen?" he choked out.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm here."

"T's ok. Been there. Done that. Got the t-shirt," he rasped weakly.

She beamed a smile at him. "I know, sir. Just get some rest."

"K."

And he was out again.

Hailey sat there contemplating this man. Tortured to within an inch of his life, and he woke up to reassure her, make her feel better? She wouldn't let herself get carried away, because she knew Jack saw her as a kid compared to him, but sometimes she wished... Then the thought came, what kind of idiot is Colonel Carter?

...

When morning came, Jack awoke to the voices of the others.

"How ya feeling, Jack?"

"Peachy, Tommy. You?"

"I'm ok, but I wasn't the one cattle prodded or had my head zapped."

"Anyone got a way out yet?" Jack asked.

Silence.

"Right."

A few more days passed, and they were all 'questioned' at least once, but Jack took the brunt of it. Actually, he requested the brunt of it.

Today, Cronus, with four of his Jaffa, came for their ritual, only this time, Cronus stood back away from the cell while two Jaffa entered.

"The former host of Qetesh will come today," announced Cronus' First Prime.

"Hey! I'm the one you want. You mean to tell me you don't have what it takes to finish me off?" Jack shouted, appalling his teammates. If he was taken again, it might just finish him off.

"O'Neill, you old fool. If you wish to be the first to die, I can be merciful and grant your request. Bring him, Jaffa."

The two Jaffa grabbed Jack under each arm. As they made their way toward the door, the floor started moving and the building began to shake violently. The Jaffa holding Jack fell down, allowing Vala and Ferretti to grab their zats and dispose of them. Cronus called the other Jaffa, and they left, the ground still shaking. Jack was lying face first on the floor and was helped up by Wilkins and Hailey. They headed out of the room carefully, not knowing where Cronus and the other Jaffa went. They were creeping down the hallway when they looked in the room to their right and saw Cronus ring out of there, taking the Jaffa with him.

"If he's leaving, something bad is about to go down. Let's get out of here. First, we need to get our gear. Anyone know where they took it? As far as I could tell, it's still in that room with the Ancient writing," Jack stated weakly.

"I'm pretty sure that's where it is, sir," Hailey replied.

"And we can't get out of there once we're in. We're going to have to make another exit. Ferretti, you and Vala go in and make sure our stuff is there. If it is, then come get the rest of us. We'll be hiding around here."

He pointed to some crates behind the building next door.

A few minutes later, as the shaking finally stopped, Ferretti called out that everything was there, so they all entered the building again and geared up.

"Put half a block in the middle of that wall. Then we'll go down one of those dead-end hallways and take cover while we blow it."

They blew a hole into the wall, but the building started creaking unsteadily.

"We have to go, sir. The building is coming down," Ferretti cried.

"Go!"

In a dead sprint, they made it through the hole in the wall just before the building collapsed. From there, they climbed back into the brush, keeping a look out for any Jaffa. Then the shaking started again.

"I have a bad feeling this whole planet is going to blow, sooner or later, hopefully later. Hailey! You given any thought to our situation with Thor?"

"Yes, sir, but without the device, I couldn't really do anything."

Jack wobbled and fell on his ass, sitting in the bushes.

"Jack!" Vala called to him.

"I'm ok, Vala. Just need Thor to fix me up."

"I don't know how we are going to get to him. What if we're stuck here?"

"Vala, we'll get up to Thor's ship if we have to build a damn ladder up there."

"Sir! That's it! I can't believe I didn't consider it."

"What's that, Jen?"

"When Thor beamed us down, the beam cut out about ten or twelve feet in the air. I'm guessing above that altitude, the disturbance from the energy in the planet doesn't affect the signal."

"So, we need a ladder?" Jack asked dubiously. Of course, he was quite a bit concussed too.

"If we can get on top of one of these buildings, we might be able to reach Thor."

"Ok, Jen, you and Vala get ready to climb. The rest of us will cover you from down here. Let me know what he says."

Hailey and Vala reached the top of the building and called Thor on the communication stone.

"Lieutenant Hailey, I was greatly concerned that I could not reach you."

"It was rough there for a while, but we're alive. Can you beam Vala aboard? I want to make sure this works before we get everyone else."

"As you wish."

Vala was beamed away.

"Did she make it?"

"She is present and well."

"We'll call you in a few to get everyone else."

Wilkins and Ferretti climbed up first, and had Jack clip the rope on his belt so that he could be helped up. Once they all reached the top, Jen called Thor, and they were all back safely on the ship.

"Thor, get out of here, quickly," Jack ordered.

 _I don't know how many more of these I can take. Or how many more we have time for._


	24. The Build Up

**October 1, 2003 – Washington, DC**

It was Samantha Carter's birthday, and the Aschen were throwing her a party in one of the banquet halls at the Space Terminal. Mollem and some of the other Aschen from the lab were there mingling. Joe was there, along with Daniel and Teal'c. Even Janet and Cassie made it, despite the strain her relationship with the two of them had undergone ever since she questioned Janet while searching for Colonel O'Neill.

Her and Joe and had been trying to have a baby for quite some time now. Her doctor said everything was fine, they just need to keep trying. She figured that was what was missing before she was completely, blissfully happy.

Her inner voice snorted at her.

 _Yeah, that's what's missing. Stubborn bitch._

Speaking of the Colonel, he'd simply disappeared, which would seem to lend credence to the charges the Aschen had against him. How could he do that? Murder two doctors trying to help him? Did he hate the Aschen so much? She thought she knew the man, but apparently she didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daniel.

 _Who else would it be?_

"Hey, Sam, nice party."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"How's the manhunt for Jack going?"

"They've had other people on it for a while now. I'm needed in the labs."

"Right. The whole thing still seems so bizarre to me. But I guess the Aschen know more than I do about it. And his disappearing act makes it seem like something happened."

"I know, Daniel. I thought I knew the man, but I guess I never did."

Then Teal'c joined them.

"We did in fact know O'Neill. And we do not know the whole story about what transpired."

"Janet got to you, Teal'c? She's been pretty angry with me for following my orders to locate him."

"Indeed. It appears Dr. Fraiser and O'Neill have become closer since the arrival of the Aschen."

"I wonder how close," she mused aloud.

Janet joined them and overheard the last few comments.

"That wouldn't be any of _your_ business, now, would it, Colonel?"

Sam looked stricken.

"No, but it is my business if you know where he is," she shot back and glared at Janet, who glared right back.

"I don't. I haven't seen him in months. But I'll tell you this, if he doesn't come home safe, from wherever the hell it is that he went, I don't know if I could ever forgive you, and I know Cassie won't."

Janet walked away while Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c stood there dumbfounded.

 **November 7, 2003 – Sedinium**

Jack had decided that if they don't find a headsucker before the end of the year, they will go back and take out the Aschen, then resume their search. Striking out over and over again was wearing on his patience and his hope. The other day, Harry let him know that all was well, or at least as well as it could be given the circumstances. But they couldn't wait forever before the news leaked, and the Aschen took action.

They were beamed down onto a heavily wooded planet with lots of evergreen trees and thick brush. There was a chill in the air, and if they had to camp outside tonight, they would definitely need a fire.

Thor said he spotted a structure with faint energy readings coming from it, possibly Ancient in origin. Therefore, he set them down nearby. While approaching the building, a rather large, pale skinned man walked up to them.

"Good day, I am Olaf."

"Olaf, my name's Jack. We are peaceful explorers. We seek out new peoples, try to learn of their culture, make new friends."

"An exciting way of life, is it not, Jack?"

"Oh, it certainly has its moments."

"Well, if you wish I can show you around our town."

"That would be very much appreciated, maybe later. I see a structure over there, do you know anything about it?"

"I know there is a room with some equipment inside, but I do not know how to make it work or what to do with it."

"It bears the markings of our ancestors. Do you mind if we go check it out?"

"Not at all. Just come back to town when you are ready to look around."

"I will, thank you, Olaf."

As they walked up to the entrance of largest building, Hailey's doohickey beeped at them.

"It's the energy signature that Thor detected from orbit, sir. It's getting stronger in here."

"Be careful then."

They turned right at the end of a long hallway and entered a dark room with a chair in the center. Ferretti and Hailey entered first, and once Jack stepped in, the lights came on.

"What the hell?"

"It's like it recognized your presence, sir," Wilkins remarked.

"I don't like it."

They looked around the room, and there it was, a repository. They've been looking for five months, and finally found one. Jack sighed and sat down at the edge of the pedestal, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Thor, do you read?"

"Yes, O'Neill."

"We found what we came for, so once I do it, be prepared to get us out of here and head home."

"I will be prepared, O'Neill."

He leaned back, propped up on his arms, when one of his hands touched what looked like a cover in the base of the pedestal. All of a sudden, it began rising from out of the pedestal, with a crystal-like object glowing on it. Jack jumped away.

"Now, what is _that_?"

"I don't know, sir, but it's what is giving off the energy signature. I think we need to take it."

"Fine, but if Thor thinks it's trouble, we're getting rid of the damn thing. Ok, folks, once I stick my head in there, I am going to pass out for a little while. I'm going now. Jen, you can grab your thing-a-ma-bob while I'm getting my brain sucked."

"Ok, sir."

Jack went up to the repository, and it shot out of the wall immediately and grabbed his head. After he collapsed on the floor, Hailey grabbed the glowing object off of the pedestal and called Thor to beam them away.

When they appeared in front of him, he looked at the glowing object in Hailey's hands.

"You have found a zero point module."

"A what? What is it?" she asked him.

"It is a power source that powers many Ancient technologies. It's energy is drawn from subspace and is immense."

"Wow."

"How did you find this?"

"We entered a room with a chair on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It was dark until Colonel O'Neill walked in. The lights seemed to respond to him. He sat down for a moment on the edge of the pedestal, and this rose up from the inside."

"I need to examine O'Neill's genetic structure. This may be very exciting news."

"What, why?"

"One moment, Lieutenant Hailey."

"It is true. O'Neill has the technology activation gene of the Ancients. I presume this is why he was able to use the repository of knowledge the first time, and why this room reacted to his presence."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that O'Neill is genetically advanced for your race, a step forward in human evolution. It also means that he will be able to interact with most Ancient technology you encounter in the future."

"Genetically advanced? Christ, we'll never hear the end of this from him," Ferretti interjected.

"I believe it," Vala added and eyed Jack's prone body with a devilish grin.

"I think we have more pressing matters first, right?" Wilkins noted, being the voice of reason.

Jack slept most of the trip back to Earth. When he woke up, he watched his team sleep. They definitely were his team. There was no more SG-1. This group has been to hell and back together over the last couple of years with no one backing them up most of that time. They put their faith in him. He was going to give his all to repay that. It was almost show time.

 **November 9, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

When they got back to Earth, Jack made a call to Harry, who verified that nothing had changed. He had Jen check the Aschen core to see if anything has changed with their security measures or if they added any more buildings. Everything was still a go. Then he got on the radio.

"Bravo One Leader, this is Alpha One Leader. Do you copy?"

He waited a couple of minutes before a reply came.

"Bravo One copies."

"How much time do you need?"

"24 hours, sir."

"Ok, be ready to depart at 1200 tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Bravo One out."

"Ok, team. 1230 hours tomorrow we move out. Make sure you're rested and ready to go," Jack addressed his team.

"Yes, sir," the four of them replied.

Throughout the rest of the day, they went back over the plan for tomorrow. Jack discussed with Thor how to hijack the airwaves to air his video message to the world. He recorded a few versions of the video. He was hoping they got to play the good one, but he would need a working healing device first. Then he discussed the next steps for after the battle with Kvasir. He knew he was leaving with Thor, not only to be saved from the Ancient download, but also to fight the Replicators.

"Thor, buddy, while this stuff is still in my head, if I can, I'll try to come up with a weapon to fight the Replicators, too."

Thor looked at him with as much amazement as he could convey on his expressionless face.

"That would be most appreciated, O'Neill."

As evening turned to night, Jack was chatting with Lou and Tommy when he started mixing in Ancient words in conversation.

"What the hell is 'cruvus', Jack?" Wilkins asked him.

"What?"

"You said 'cruvus'."

"For cryin' out loud, it's too early for this. It's barely been a day et dimidium."

"Jack, maybe you should sit down," Ferretti advised, guiding him over to a bench.

He sat there while the guys left to find Thor.

"Thor, he says it's happening faster this time. He started to speak Ancient words," Ferretti rushed the words out.

"I do not know what may be causing it. We will just have to watch him closely."

Thor entered the room with Ferretti, Wilkins, and Vala, who caught up to them.

"Ego opius ad iloqui ut Hailey."

"What?" Vala asked.

"He wishes to speak with Lieutenant Hailey."

Thor paged Hailey to the room.

...

A minute later, she came running in.

"What's going on?"

"Jen, vini huc."

"What?"

"He wishes you to come near him." Thor has been relegated to translator.

Hailey went over and sat next to Jack on the bench.

"Ego non multium temporis. Ego te instararet inuram nunc."

"Thor?"

"He said that he doesn't have much time, and must heal the damage to your reproductive system now. Presumably, so that he knows how to make the necessary device."

"Can he do that?"

"It is possible, perhaps even likely."

She turned back to Jack, "Ok, Jack, what do I do?"

"Dormia descendita."

"Lie down," Thor added.

Jack got off the bench and knelt on the floor next to it while Jen lay down. Jack placed his hand on her abdomen, closed his eyes, and began to focus.

Jen felt the warmth flow through her. It started out because of the intimate touch but soon grew noticeably warmer. She felt an energy flow through him into her. After a few minutes of this, the warmth stopped. She looked up and saw Jack fall back to the floor. She shot up and checked his pulse. It was weak and erratic.

"Thor, he needs help."

Thor beamed him into a stasis pod and checked out his physical condition.

"It appears that because of the prior brain injury from the Aschen tests, his brain was unable to handle this amount of information in the same manner as before, which led to a point of critical mass much more quickly. Also, using his healing powers has accelerated the transformation. Right now, he is in stasis and is in no danger. If I awaken him, connect his mind to the ship, and leave his body in the pod, his conscious mind will last a while longer. I will not be able to awaken his body again until I am ready to remove the knowledge from him."

"You'd better connect him to the ship then. We don't even have the healing device yet."

"Very well."

"Thor!" O'Neill hollered from the ship's speakers.

"O'Neill. From inside the ship's computer, you can access the means to produce your device."

"Oh, sweet. First, why don't you check out Hailey and make sure I healed her before I design a device to do the same thing I just did."

"As you wish. Lieutenant Hailey?"

"I'm coming, Thor."

They walked over to his medical room, for lack of a better term. Thor scanned Hailey, and this time had different news for her.

"The damage to your reproductive system has been corrected, Lieutenant Hailey. You are once again fertile."

She blushed a little at his last comment, and then answered him.

"Thanks, Thor. Thank you, Jack."

"No problem, kid."

...

Jack set to work on the device throughout the night. He finished it around 0400, after which Thor disconnected him again. He told him that he would reconnect him when people were awake and he was needed again. There was no need to waste the time he has left while everyone was sleeping.

At about 1000, Thor reconnected Jack to the ship's computer. They went over final plans, and Jack started working on a weapon for the Replicators.

"We're going to need to test this new device on a woman. We know it works on men already, after taking care of Lou and Tommy. When Wagner and his guys beam up at 1200, after a quick brief, I want you to beam up Janet Fraiser and Carter, Thor. Go ahead and locate them now, but don't get them yet. We can test it on them, if they want."

At 1200, the men from the Colorado Constitutional Militia were beamed aboard, in awe of what they were seeing around them.

"Wagner."

"Jack? Where the hell are you?"

"Inside the ship's computer. We're doing one more quick run through, and then you will be sent over to Kvasir's ship to get geared up and ship out."

They ran through the plan one more time. Hailey made sure they knew which crystals to pull on the harvesters and where to cut the power lines to the buildings.

At about 1207, everyone was sent to Kvasir's ship, except for Jack's team.

"Now, Thor."


	25. D-Day

**November 10, 2003 – Washington, DC**

Colonel Carter was standing in the middle of the Space Terminal awaiting her father's arrival. She hadn't seen him for months and received word he was coming to visit. When she heard the announcement, she saw him walk through the gate and walked quickly up to hug him.

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you."

"You too, kiddo. How are things here?"

"Great. Probably never better."

"Uh huh. I was just wondering because a Tok'ra operative told me a couple of weeks ago that Jack had been captured by Cronus. She was sure it was him, and I had no idea why he was even out there. I thought you might know."

Sam was aghast. She didn't even know how he would get off world.

"No, I have no idea, Dad. I didn't even know he left Earth."

"When is the last time you talked to him?"

"That's…a long story. I'll tell you soon, but first we are going to meet Joe for lunch," she said.

Then she put her hand on his arm, and they both vanished.

 **November 10, 2003 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Janet had just finished with a patient and was headed back to her office. She'd been wondering every day about what was going on with Jack. She had a bad feeling about it but knew there was nothing she could do. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at her desk. She sighed and disappeared.

 **November 10, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

Sam looked up and was on an Asgard ship. She saw her father next to her and Janet on her other side. She then saw four people fully kitted out in black BDUs, complete with P-90s and zats, Vala, Hailey, Ferretti, and a man she'd never met.

"Major Carter, I am here to inform you that the infertility caused by the Aschen vaccine you have taken can be corrected. Using the knowledge of the Ancients, O'Neill has produced a device that will reverse the damage. Do you wish to…"

She was fuming.

 _How dare he?_

"Thor? First of all, it is Colonel Carter. Second of all, I'm not infertile! My Aschen doctor, just last week, told me that I'm fine, that we just need to keep trying. Send me back. I can't believe he got you involved in his…"

"Colonel Carter, this is not a…"

"Thor! We don't have time for this crap! You heard the woman, send her back," Jack shouted through the speakers.

"Janet, you want Thor to check you out and fix you up?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"Uh, sure, Jack."

"Good. Jacob, it's nice to see you. You'd better go back with Carter. Now, Thor!"

Hailey was glaring down Carter with the P-90 in her hands, looking every bit the soldier that Carter used to be. She smirked when Jack dismissed her.

The Carters were beamed away, and then Thor scanned Janet in the medical room. He showed her the damage to her ovaries. She was hopping mad.

"It's ok, Janet. This will take care of it," Jen reassured her.

Hailey went over to her, took the device Jack had made, told Janet to lie down, and held it over her abdomen. After less than a minute, the device shut off, and Janet stood up. Thor examined her again and showed her that she was healed.

"Jack downloaded the Ancient knowledge again, so that he could create a device to heal the damage. Everyone on Earth who has received the anti-aging vaccine is now sterile. We will give you details later, but we have a world to save," Hailey explained.

"Janet, it's good to see you. You're all fixed up now."

"Jack, where are you?"

"Inside the ship's computer. It's a long story. If I ever get out, I'll tell you. The Asgard here can duplicate this device a number of times, so they will figure out to distribute them, but I also told them to send one to you for your practice. Now, we've got to get this show on the road. The big finish, remember? Take care, Janet, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Jack."

 **November 10, 2003 – Washington, DC**

"The nerve of that man. Do you believe it, Dad?"

"Believe what, honey? Sam, did you ever consider he might be right? And you might be wrong?"

"No, because if that's the case, then I ruined my life, his life, and everyone else's life."

"Sammie, you can't look at it that way. You've been trying to get pregnant?"

"Yeah, for almost a year now."

"Maybe he's right."

"He is right." Janet had just beamed down and walked up to them.

"Thor scanned me and showed me that my ovaries were damaged. Jack downloaded the Ancient library again and created a device to heal the damage, which Thor confirmed with another scan afterwards. He wanted to heal you first, and you spit in his face again. Apparently, everyone who got the anti-aging vaccine is sterile. Yes, that means the majority of people on Earth."

Janet was so furious, she knew she would say something she would regret, so she turned and walked away. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice on the big screen above the gate. She looked up to see a dashing figure in his dress blues.

 _Hello, folks. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill._

 **November 10, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

"Thor, you can distinguish between Aschen life signs and Earth life signs, right?"

"I can, O'Neill. Their genetic structure is slightly different from yours, and my sensors can pick up the difference."

"Good, if there are any Earth people on these harvesters, beam them back into a holding room on the ship."

"As of now, there are none, but I will watch the situation."

Jack got on the intercom on both ships.

"Ok, teams. You have a go. God speed. Move out."

 **November 10, 2003 – Middleburg, VA**

Hailey and Wilkins were beamed into the power room of the harvester closest to Washington. Wilkins covered her while she immediately pulled the crystals she needed and put them in her pack. Then she placed her C4 on the generator.

"Ready, Hailey?"

"Yes, sir."

They were moving down the hallway when two Aschen came running towards them, probably to check on the missing crystals. They each zatted one and kept going. They made their way to the weapon room where there were two Aschen checking on the bioweapon. Again, they were both zatted. Wilkins set his charges. They pushed the button to detonate on a 5 second timer.

"Now, Thor."

They disappeared in the familiar white light. Then the harvester exploded into a ball of fire.

 **November 10, 2003 – Washington, DC**

 _You have probably heard my name as the leader of the team that first made contact with the Aschen. What you undoubtedly haven't heard is that after first contact, I've had nothing to do with furthering the relationship with them. I felt the need for prudence was being overlooked, and since the powers that be were not interested, I took a team with me, and we took it upon ourselves._

 _Every person on this planet that has received the anti-aging vaccine is now sterile. If you are trying to get pregnant, and wonder why you can't, that is the reason. After visiting many Confederation worlds, we have confirmed this as part of their plan for conquering new worlds and turning them into giant farms to feed their own home world. They prefer to slowly kill you off, eliminating future generations. It is much less costly than war. But if you resist, they resort to releasing a biological weapon to end your existence much faster._

 _As we speak, teams of heroes are destroying those biological weapons, and the harvesters on which they reside, so you need not fear. We have also developed a treatment for the infertility. It is 100% successful, but in short supply, so you will need to be patient while the logistics are determined._

 _If you are wondering how this came to be, you can see the official treaty document here. Your government, that was supposed to be elected to serve you, negotiated and actually put to paper the rate of sterilization they found acceptable, 30% in three years, 50% in five. Of course, the Aschen reneged on the deal, but really, what difference does it make? The politicians responsible for drafting, and actually signing this treaty are listed below._

 _President Robert Kinsey_

 _Vice President Edward Thornton_

 _Secretary of State David Evers_

 _Secretary of Agriculture John London_

 _U.S. Ambassador Joseph Faxon_

 _Aschen Ambassador Mollem_

 _At this time, President Kinsey is also set to be apprehended. Phone records, financial transactions, and recorded conversations link him, as well as Aschen leadership, to the murder of Major General George Hammond last year._

 _The times ahead will be difficult, but all obstacles to your future are being removed. I please ask that during the transition, you all remain calm and peaceful. The treatment will be made available to everyone, and the conquerors are being defeated. Thank you for your time today._

"My God." Jacob was nearly speechless.

All of a sudden, the power to the building was cut, and the same team that Sam saw on Thor's ship walked up to them.

Ferretti got on his radio, "No one in or out. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," was the reply.

"Hey, guys. I should have known you were in on this," Janet greeted them.

"Well, ma'am, Jack needed a team, so we gave him one," Wilkins replied.

Sam felt like she got kicked in the stomach.

"So Jack's TV debut mentioned that you guys were destroying the harvesters. How'd that go?" Jacob asked them, causing Sam to glare at her father.

"A perfect fifteen out of fifteen gone. They didn't stand a chance," Hailey replied with a proud smile on her face.

Suddenly, the Stargate and DHD were beamed out of the building.

"Where is the Stargate?" Sam exclaimed. She still hadn't taken in what was going on but felt the need to say something.

"It's in good hands for the time being, Colonel," Ferretti answered her.

"Now, are there any Aschen in here? Our orders are to round them up," he continued.

"Up there!" Vala spotted a couple grey shirts and pointed to the banquet room on the second floor.

"I guess break time is over. We'd better look around. Vala, you're with me. Hailey, with Wilkins," Ferretti ordered.

Jacob, Sam, and Janet all needed to sit down after the news.

"I guess now we know what business he's been working on. I remember a couple of years ago he came back half dead suffering from a staff blast and sarcophagus withdrawal. I wondered what the hell he was doing. He must have had to procure everything for this, from weapons to uniforms to food. And then, to have no back up or chance of rescue if they got caught." Janet sat there in wonder at what the man just accomplished.

"I'll tell you, I doubt there is anyone else in the universe stubborn and resourceful enough to pull it off," Jacob added.

"Why didn't he tell us? Tell me? We could have helped. We are his team," Sam said tearing up.

Janet and Jacob looked at her in open mouthed shock.

"He did tell you, before the treaty was even signed. And we know how that ended up. Hell, you were searching the country looking for him to turn him in to the Aschen! Are you seriously asking why he didn't confide this in you?" Janet's temper was rising as she answered the stupid question.

"What about Kinsey and the Aschen murdering George? I thought it was a heart attack," Jacob asked.

"I knew something was wrong. I checked him out the week before he died, and he was in better health than I was. I mentioned it to Jack, but he was already one step ahead and told me to keep quiet. Hammond knew something, and they killed him, so they would have come for me too."

Sam just sat there in silence.

 _How could I have been so wrong?_

 **November 10, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

"Alpha Team One Niner, come in."

"Copy, sir."

"Thor and I are taking off. I hope I'll be back soon. You guys know how to hold down the fort. I just wanted to let you know, I'm proud of all of you, and it's been an absolute honor."

Vala and Hailey teared up a bit. Everyone got somber for a moment.

"You too, sir. Good luck. We'll be waiting for you," Hailey replied.

"O'Neill out."

"Alright Thor, I'm almost done with this thing."

"Very well, O'Neill. When it is finished, I will put you back into stasis."

"Sounds good, buddy. And thanks for the help with the Aschen."

"You are very welcome, O'Neill."

"Before we go, I'll send our little message to the System Lords and the Tok'ra."

Then Thor's ship took off for the Ida Galaxy.

 **November 10, 2003 – Washington, DC**

"I'm going to get home. Cassie is going to wonder where I've been. I'll see you both later. Sam, if you want me to use the device to heal you, just let me know. I won't make you get in line."

"Thanks, Janet. I'll let you know."

Sam heard the Colonel on the radio tell his team to hold down the fort.

 _Where is he going now?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father.

"Hey, cookie. What's the long story you couldn't tell me about? You know, about the last time you talked to Jack?"

"Dad, do I have to?" He gave her a hard glare.

"Fine, it was probably about a year ago. I was working in the lab, when I collapsed. I could have sworn I was shot with a zat, but it would have been almost impossible to pull off. So it was possible I was just working too hard again. Anyway, about ten minutes after I woke up, I got a call from one of the SFs outside saying they had Colonel O'Neill in custody. They caught him walking around behind the building.

As the senior officer on site, I was to report to Mollem, and then question the prisoner. Mollem told me to hold him until he arrived, which I thought a bit odd, but I did what I was told. I started questioning the Colonel, and he was the typical, smart ass O'Neill, giving nothing away. When I told him I was holding him until Mollem arrived, it got nasty."

"I can imagine."

Sam glared at her father again.

"He didn't cooperate with Mollem either, so they put him in a cell for the night. The next day, Mollem said they gave him some kind of truth serum, that it works and is harmless. We questioned him again, still getting nothing."

"Did he say why he was there?"

"He said he was there to see me. That he missed me."

"Wow, that stuff must work."

She ignored his comment and continued.

"He looked like hell during the interrogation, pale, shaking, and weak. Mollem said he must have been fighting it to cause those symptoms. Anyway, when we were done, Mollem said they would send him to get checked out medically and released in a couple days.

A few months later, Mollem told me that the Colonel had been hospitalized from his reaction to the serum and he killed two doctors that were trying to help him. I was ordered to find him and bring him back. I looked everywhere for weeks, but found no sign of him."

"You believed the story about the doctors?"

"Not completely, but I had orders."

Hailey walked up and joined them once more.

"You want to know the truth about what happened?"

"Isn't it 'ma'am' to you, Lieutenant?"

"No, it most certainly isn't. I haven't been Air Force for quite a while now. Anyway, when you left Jack with Mollem, he sent him to their medical lab. They were fascinated by the fact that he could fight the serum, so they tested various new formulae on him. For three and a half months. His brain was permanently damaged from the experiments. Since he's been out, he sleeps 12 hours a day, gets dizzy, and passes out regularly. When Thor finally showed up, he was able to stop it from getting worse, but couldn't fix the damage already done."

"So, the two doctors?" Jacob asked, although he looked like he already knew the answer.

"I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

"Where is the Colonel anyway? I heard him on the radio. He's not going to come and gloat?"

Hailey gave her a look of pure disdain, leaving startled expressions on both Carters.

"He's with Thor. In exchange for helping out here, he is going to help them with the Replicators. And then Thor has to figure out if he can even be put back into his body, or if it was too damaged." Her words trailed off, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Anyway, it's time to go. I have Aschen to interrogate."

"Sam!"

"Joe, not now." She was rubbing her temples now. Here was everything that symbolized her failed life standing before her. The man she thought couldn't hurt her, managed not only to do that, but the entire planet too.

"Sam, you know we had to give up something or the Goa'uld would have come."

The words made her sick to her stomach. He was terrified of an attack that wasn't even on the way. And she let him sweep her up in it why? Because he took her dancing? What did the Colonel do when the planet was already conquered, and no one believed him? He took it on himself, suffered for all of them, and won. She rejected him, and placed her trust in this coward in front of her.

"Joe, just please go home. I'm not ready to talk right now."

"But, Sam…"

"I suggest you listen to the lady, Ambassador," Jacob cut him off.

Hailey stood there smirking at the couple.

"Kvasir, I'm ready to go."

And she was gone.

 **November 10, 2003 – Colorado Springs, CO**

When Janet got back to the clinic from the transporter, she closed up for the day and went home. She found Cassie there, along with Jen, Vala, Ferretti, and Wilkins. She also saw one of Jack's healing devices sitting on the table. She went into the living room and sat next to Cassie, who looked like she had been crying.

"Hi, sweetie, what's wrong?"

She hugged her mother, and tears flowed down her face again.

"Jack's gone again, and they don't know if Thor can fix him."

Janet snapped her head up at Jack's team.

"Ok, explain."

They told her about the Aschen experiments, the brain damage, and that he progressed much quicker this time, so it may be too late to save him. This time, Janet was tearing up.

"How much does he have to go through before he can have some peace in life?"

"Try not to worry, Doc. He's the most pig-headed SOB anyone's ever seen. He won't let the Aschen get him like this," Wilkins offered.

"I just feel awful for him. Nearly everyone he cared about abandoned him for the Aschen. Then he gets you guys together, and it's like he's living again. Only now, he may not be living for much longer."

They chatted about Jack's condition for a few more minutes, and the team reassured her they would pass along any updates from Thor.

"Vala, when we first met, when you two came here, and he had just escaped Ba'al, what was he doing there that had to do with this?"

"I really didn't know at the time, but I found out he only went there to get weapons and a ship."

"You have a ship?"

"Oh, yeah, don't tell anyone. He wants to keep it," she said sheepishly.

Janet let out a bright smile at that.

"I'm sure he does."

 **November 10, 2003 – Washington, DC**

Jacob and Sam made their way over to Daniel's place, since they knew he would need to talk about the day's events. He lives in a small two bedroom apartment in a high rise building in DC, but the extra room and couch would work for staying there one night.

"I just can't believe this."

"That he didn't tell us, right?" Sam asked. Daniel's eyes got wide for a second.

"Uh no, I can definitely believe that. We had plenty of chances to support him when he sounded like a Harvard debate champion railing against the treaty in the briefing room. I can't blame him for not including us in this."

Jacob winced. Sam was so stubborn that she would attack anyone who questioned a decision she made, even herself. If she was ever going to be happy, she was going to have to hit the bottom and learn some humility. The fact was that Jack O'Neill helped create this monster. His supreme faith in her gave her confidence she never had, and now, she didn't know how to wield it out in the real world.

"No, I mean I actually can't believe what he accomplished. He infiltrated them, investigated them, discovered their motives and their plans, and then arranged a global strike that seems to have decimated or destroyed them in one day. He did all without any help from the military. Planned a war, supplied a war, recruited for a war, by himself. And he did it all without them catching wind of it? It's amazing really."

Jacob was a bit surprised that Daniel was the one to recognize the military genius this took. He had always respected Jack as a tactician, as a CO, and as someone who loved Sam and would keep her safe. His respect for the man went way up after this whole operation. Even after everything, he still saved her ass again.

"I don't think a four star General could have pulled this off, honestly. It makes you hope he has battle plans on paper that they can put in a museum one day," Jacob mused.

...

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, appearing deep in thought.

Sam really didn't expect her evening to consist of Daniel and her father waxing poetic about Colonel O'Neill. But what other choice did she have? Go home to her husband as ask him how he could condemn her to infertility? And for what? He was afraid of the Goa'uld? Or was it how his career took off after closing that deal? He'd been thinking about running for office. Now, the Colonel may never come back, killed saving the world from her and her husband.

"So, where is Jack anyway?"

 _Daniel always knows how to twist the knife in there, doesn't he?_

"He's with Thor. He downloaded the Ancient library again to create a device to heal the damage cause by the Aschen vaccines. Now, he's inside Thor's ship's computers. He is going to go help them with the Replicators in exchange for their help today. Then if his body isn't too damaged, Thor will try to put his consciousness back into it," she answered.

"Why is this time different than the last time?"

She told him about the experiments and brain damage.

"God, we really screwed up." Daniel paled.

"Well, Jack couldn't be in better hands, so let's not worry too much. I guess a good question is, what you are going to do next? I'm pretty sure both of your bosses were captured today, if not killed," Jacob chimed in, trying to switch topics.

"I have no idea, Dad. That's up to the Air Force. I no longer have a commanding officer, and if they got to Kinsey by now, a commander-in-chief either. It's not like I can go back to the SGC. The Asgard took the Stargate."

"Yeah, and if I know Jack, he won't let them give it back until it's going to be run by someone he can trust," Jacob replied.


	26. Aftermath

**November 13, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

A wormhole opened in Earth's Stargate, and Teal'c stepped through before it closed behind him. He was surprised to find himself on an Asgard ship. All he had heard was that the Aschen were no longer in power on Earth, but he knew nothing about what had happened. He stepped through the door to the next room and ran into Jack's team. He looked them over and bowed his head.

"Colonel Ferretti, Lieutenant Hailey, Vala Mal Doran. I do not know your name."

"Major Wilkins," he replied tersely.

"Teal'c, if you want to go down to Earth, you are welcome to, but it may be a while before you can leave," Ferretti warned him.

"I am agreeable with this condition."

"Good. Kvasir, send our visitor down."

Teal'c was beamed away.

"Now, back to business. You would really put an Asgard cloak on Jack's tel'tak?"

"I would indeed. Even before recent events, O'Neill was legendary among the Asgard. It would be my honor. I will also upgrade the shields, weapons, and hyperdrive."

"Well, be my guest. Jack'll be a happy camper when he gets back. Plus, it will help with our special mission whenever we get the chance to go."

 **November 13, 2003 – Washington, DC**

Sam was sitting on Daniel's couch reading a physics magazine and killing time until she got a new assignment. She still hasn't been able to bring herself to talk to Joe. She knew that she needed to get a divorce, but what if they could work it out?

 _I could get treated by Janet, and we could have the baby that would finally make me happy. Er. Happier. Right._

 _Idiot._

 _What if his motives weren't evil or cowardly? What if they were noble?_

She scoffed at herself, if that's even possible.

 _What noble motive would justify sterilizing half of the world's population within five years? You just can't admit that you failed, so you are going to ruin your life instead._

Her phone started ringing, and she was thankful for the respite from berating herself.

"Carter."

"Colonel Carter."

"Hi, Teal'c. Are you in town?"

"Indeed. I was transported to the Space Terminal, but there is nothing here."

"It's a long story. I'm at Daniel's if you want to stop by. He should be back any minute now."

"Then I will be there soon."

As she hung up, Daniel walked in the door with donuts and coffee.

"Daniel, Teal'c is on his way over. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, ok. We have quite a story for him."

She lowered her head in shame. "Yeah, we do."

After Teal'c arrived, they gave him the details that they knew and replayed the video of Jack's announcement for him to see for himself.

"We have failed O'Neill."

"I know, Teal'c," Daniel replied solemnly.

"I wish he did not see the need to keep this from us, but I understand why he did. He could not risk the Aschen discovering his investigation or preparations. I only hope we can one day regain our friendship."

"Me too. That will be hard, though. He takes betrayal harder than anyone. It would be just like him to freeze us out for the rest of his life."

Sam shuddered at the thought. She had been silent, brooding about the situation while the boys talked. The fact is, she knew it would be almost impossible to regain the Colonel's trust once they have lost it. That made her ashamed of herself.

"I would like to know what's going on with the Stargate," Sam stated.

"All I know is that it resides on the Asgard ship in orbit. I was met by Colonel Ferretti's team when I arrived. I did not see any other personnel or any signs of an active program."

"I'm pretty sure we are going to have to see what is going on in the government before we know anything about what's next for the Stargate," Daniel concluded.

 **December 5, 2003 – Earth Orbit**

"Colonel Ferretti."

"What'cha need, Kvasir?"

"We are receiving word from the Tok'ra. They are advising that a majority of the forces of the System Lords, including two Tok'ra operatives, are at the target planet."

"I assume Jack's ship is ready?"

"It is indeed."

"Perfect. I'll get us ready and out of here within the hour."

He got on the intercom, "Alpha Team one, report to the bridge."

At 1130 on the dot, Hailey, Wilkins, and Vala joined Ferretti around the table that Kvasir had created for them.

"We received word from the Tok'ra, and we're a go for our special mission. There are two operatives to extract. They will contact us with their location while we are en route. With the Asgard hyperdrive, we should arrive within 4 hours. Any questions?"

"No, sir," they responded.

"Excellent. Gear up, and we'll move out at 1200."

At 1200 hours, Kvasir beamed them to the tel'tak. Vala set the coordinates, and they were on their way.

 **December 5, 2003** **– P4C-970**

They arrived at Aschen Prime to see a fleet of Hatak raining fire on the planet below. Vala lowered them down toward the planet's surface, and they saw that while most of the buildings had been destroyed, a few seemed to be guarded by some kind of forcefield. They first went to the coordinates where the Tok'ra were supposed to be waiting. Vala was only able to locate one of them, so she beamed him aboard.

"I am Kal'mar of the Tok'ra. Thank you for extracting me."

"Where is the other one?" Ferretti asked.

"Dead."

"Ok, Vala, let's get this over with."

The plan was to use the remote dialer that they recovered on Massalia to connect the Aschen gate to the black hole that SG-1 had previously encountered. They would dial it from the ship at the maximum range of the device, and then they would have to immediately jump into hyperspace from inside the planet's atmosphere. They would make one short jump, just enough to get them away from the time dilation, and then jump the rest of the way home from there. Otherwise, it could be years before they got back to Earth. As it was, it would probably take a couple of months, even if it was only hours to the passengers.

According to Hailey's calculations, even the ships in orbit would be here for what would be years to those outside the time dilation if they tried to escape. But since it wasn't likely they would notice the affect right away, they would probably be here much longer. Fortunately, most of the ships had landed, and by this time, anything on the ground would either take hundreds of years to escape, or simply be sucked in.

"Alright, Vala, get ready to make the jump. Hailey, dial it up."

Hailey dialed P3W-451. Once it connected, Vala jumped into hyperspace.

 **December 14, 2003 – Colorado Springs, CO**

A special election has been scheduled for President's Day, February 16, 2004. It would be to determine replacements for the elected officials that were forced to resign for their roles in the Aschen treaty, which amounted to nearly half of the government.

Since Sam probably wouldn't have a new assignment before then, she was forced to take care of her personal business, or risk dying of boredom. A week ago, Sam finally relented to her inner voice and asked Joe for a divorce. He declined her request, so she was scheduled to meet with an attorney to find out her options. Daniel and Teal'c have supported her decision, and, along with her father, have been there for her. Their friendship has meant the world to her.

Today, however, was her appointment with Janet to get healed by the Colonel's device. She sat in the waiting room for a few minutes, before Janet came out to greet her.

"Hi, Sam, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, Janet."

"You ready? Follow me."

She led Sam down the hall to a room, had her lie down on the table, and used the device to heal her. Then she ordered an MRI to confirm the repair.

"That's it?" Sam asked incredulously.

"That's it. The Ancients knew their stuff apparently."

"It's just ironic that the Colonel went through years of whatever he went through, to heal me in 30 seconds."

Janet look surprised at her remark.

"Well, you know him. He'll put himself through all manner of hell to spare others the pain," Janet replied carefully.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Sam asked her.

"I'm taking off early. I've been swamped since the liberation. I was just going to go home and relax. You?"

"No plans. You mind if I stop by?"

"No, that's fine. I don't know if Cassie will be home, but either way is ok. We can order Chinese and have some wine if you want."

"Sounds good, Jan."

Janet saw the guilt finally breaking through Sam's defenses. They ate and relaxed like the old days. Cassie joined them briefly before going out. The conversation was mostly superficial, except for Sam mentioning requesting a divorce. It looked like Sam needed a friend tonight, so Janet didn't push anything.

 **February 2, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

After a hyperspace jump that felt like it lasted 30 seconds ended up taking almost two months, they punched in the coordinates for Earth and headed home. A few hours later, Vala parked the tel'tak at Jack's cabin, and the team beamed back up to Kvasir's ship.

"Kvasir, we're home. Anything new to report here?"

"There is not, Colonel Ferretti."

"I guess no news is good news. No word from Thor yet?" Hailey asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not, Lieutenant Hailey. I will be sure to alert you as soon as I hear from him."

"Well, the mission was a success. I know there are still some Aschen remnants to deal with, but the System Lords have been dealt a sizable blow. Guys, I guess we can go home for now. Just tell Kvasir where you want to be dropped off."

Hailey and Vala were living at Jack's in Colorado Springs, so they went there, after first beaming to the safe house to pick up most of their things, while Ferretti and Wilkins went to their homes.

The ladies spent a couple days enjoying their leave, with Hailey showing Vala around some more of Earth. They gave a Janet a call and decided to spend an evening over there with her and Cassie.

"Hi, Janet, how are you?" Jen greeted Janet.

"Hey Jen, Vala, it's good to see you! It's been a while. I thought all of the world saving was done now."

"Not all of it. There was one more thing Jack had set up for us to do. Let's just say we shouldn't have to worry about the Aschen coming from their home world for retribution."

"He thought of everything, didn't he?" Janet said, shaking her head.

"He's something else," Vala added wistfully.

"Jen, Vala, hi!" Cassie went to greet them.

They went to the living room and caught up for a few minutes when a hologram of Kvasir appeared in the middle of the room.

"Lieutenant Hailey, Vala Mal Doran, I have a message from Commander Thor."

"What is it?"

"O'Neill's weapon appears to be very effective at defeating the Replicators. The fight may not last much longer."

"What about his condition?" Janet asked worriedly.

"Unchanged. Thor has our geneticists and experts on human physiology studying a solution, but nothing has come of it as of yet. Right now, he is in stasis."

"Ok, thank you, Kvasir," Vala concluded the conversation, and the hologram disappeared.

"When I asked him a few days ago for an update on Jack, I kind of meant about his condition, not the status of the war with the Replicators. Although, it would be good for the Asgard to owe him a favor, I suppose," Hailey noted.

The room got quiet for a few minutes before they started talking again. Janet and Cassie had gotten as close to these women as they had SG-1 over the years, and they enjoyed spending some time with them.


	27. Transitions

**February 18, 2004 – Washington, DC**

Two days after being elected and one day after being inaugurated, President Henry Hayes, the former Senator from Virginia, was getting settled into the oval office when he received a surprise visitor.

"Greetings, President Hayes. I am Kvasir of the Asgard."

Hayes stared open mouthed at the hologram.

"Good morning, Kvasir. What can I do for you?"

"It is under the orders of O'Neill that we possess your Stargate until such time as a competent and trustworthy government was put into position to take control of it. I have a list of his recommendations, and while it is not necessary to meet all of them, it would be most advantageous to do so."

"I will look it over Kvasir, but if he wants the program to go back to the way it was before the Aschen, I'm probably whole heartedly in favor of that. If nothing else, this whole mess showed us that the human race on Earth is a bit too gullible to interact with the galaxy directly. We need the right people as intermediaries. We thought we had that before, but now we can learn lessons from our mistakes."

"This is a most prudent way to view the situation President Hayes. I will contact you at the same time tomorrow to discuss what you intend to do with O'Neill's recommendations."

The next day, Kvasir checked back in, and Hayes agreed to everything on Jack's list. After he shut off his hologram, he contacted Thor.

"Commander Thor."

"Yes, Kvasir."

"The next time O'Neill awakens, inform him that Henry Hayes is the new president of his nation, and that he has accepted all of O'Neill's recommendations for continuing the Stargate program. Once we get word of O'Neill's acceptance, we will proceed immediately."

"I will contact you soon."

 **March 3, 2004 – Washington, DC**

Sam was still at Daniel's apartment, still awaiting orders. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Dad!" She hugged him and stepped aside, letting him in.

"Hey, Sammie, how are you doing?"

"Bored, Dad. I'm going nuts."

"I'm sure you are honey. I've got some news, I don't know if you heard anything about it or not."

"Probably not, I'm not exactly in the loop anymore."

"Back around the time of Jack's attack on the Aschen, someone sent a message to the System Lords, giving them the coordinates for the Aschen home world. I'm guessing that was Jack. Shortly after that, a huge fleet of several System Lords went there to destroy the Aschen. There were at least 30 Hatak and thousands of Jaffa. Apparently, while they were all there, Jack's team flew a tel'tak in there, picked up our Tok'ra operative, and dialed the gate with a remote dialer, connecting it to a black hole. How they managed to escape, I don't know, but nothing else did. A majority of the forces of the System Lords, plus the Aschen home world, are trapped until they are pulled inside the event horizon."

Her gut clenched when he said 'Jack's team', but after listening to the rest of it, she had a little curve to her lips.

"Sounds like SG-1 back in our day, a crazy ass, O'Neill plan that usually works."

"It sure does. So how are things here? Any update on the divorce?"

"Nothing yet. It's going to take some time since he isn't cooperating."

"I'm sorry, kiddo. What about the Air Force? With Hayes in office, you have a boss now."

"Nothing for sure, yet. All I can do is wait."

 **April 1, 2004 – Othalla Orbit**

The last group of Replicators in the Ida Galaxy had made its way to Othalla and was ravaging everything in its path on the planet's surface. Thor fired his weapon, and after about a third of the Replicators were destroyed, the rest remained. He fired again with no affect. Thor went over to wake up O'Neill's consciousness.

"O'Neill."

"Don't feel too good, Thor."

"I am aware. Your weapon has cleansed nearly the entire galaxy of Replicators, but this last group is resistant."

"Fire the weapon again."

Thor did as he was told. The Replicators were undamaged.

"They've altered the link between their kiron pathways. I can adjust the weapon."

After a few seconds of silence, "There you go."

Thor fired, and all of the Replicators were wiped out.

"You've done it, O'Neill."

"Great, Thor. I'm going to rest now," he said wearily.

"O'Neill, first, I must inform you that Henry Hayes has been elected your president and has agreed to your terms for reinstating the Stargate program. What do you recommend?"

 _Henry Hayes? Senator Hayes? Where have I heard the name before?_

He suddenly remembers talking to Hammond about him before.

 _"Senator Hayes is a good man, Colonel, one of the best. I've known him for a long time."_

 _"If you say so, sir."_

 _If George liked him, then that's good enough for me._

"Tell them to go ahead."

"Very well. I will put you back into stasis now."

Then Thor reached out to Kvasir.

"Kvasir, this is Thor."

"Yes, Thor."

"I have news. First of all, O'Neill approves of the new president, so you can get started on reinstating the Earth Stargate program. Next, the Replicators have been eliminated from the Ida Galaxy. Finally, O'Neill is very weak. We have still not made any progress, but we will not rest until we find a solution."

"Understood."

 **April 1, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Kvasir appeared in Jack's living room, startling Jen and Vala.

"Kvasir, what's up?" Hailey asked.

"I require your presence back on the ship. How much time do you need to prepare yourselves?"

"Give us ten minutes."

"Very well."

He alerted Ferretti and Wilkins as well and then retrieved Dave Dixon.

Minutes later, they all sat around the table on the ship.

"Colonel Dixon? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Beats me, Ferretti."

"I have brought you here because the details have been worked out to resume your Stargate program in Cheyenne Mountain. O'Neill left a long list of recommendations, and your new president has agreed to all of them.

Colonel Dixon, it was O'Neill's wish that you command the facility if you so desire."

"I'll do it, Kvasir."

"The rest of you, O'Neill recommended that if you want to rejoin the program, your commissions and rank would be restored, and you would receive back payment from the beginning of your missions with him. If all four of you decide to join, he also recommended that you be kept together as a field team."

"I'm in Kvasir!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Me too," Ferretti added.

"I thought I wanted to stay retired, but after seeing this, I think I've got to give it a shot," Wilkins replied.

"He wants me to join your program? And be on a team? I'm not military." Vala was visibly moved by this.

"Vala, he wouldn't have included you if he didn't find you capable and trustworthy. You deserve this, if you want it," Ferretti told her.

"Of course I want it. Thank you."

"I also have other news. The Replicators have been defeated using O'Neill's weapon. He will forever be a hero among the Asgard. As for his physical condition, Thor informed me that he is very weak, but they will not rest until a solution is found."

Everyone got quiet for a moment.

"I have a long list of other personnel to contact that O'Neill has recommended for a position in the new program. One of them is Dr. Fraiser. If you wish, I could send you down to inform her yourselves."

"Sure, Kvasir, but leave us outside the house."

"As you wish."

"Folks, it will take time to get gear and supplies, not to mention the rest of the crew together. Figure we'll be open for business in about a month," Dixon informed them.

"Yes, sir," they all replied before being beamed away.

...

He sent them down to Janet's front yard, where they walked up to and knocked on her door. It was 1830 hours, and her car was there, so they figured she should be home. After a moment, she answered.

"Hi, guys, come in. This isn't bad news, is it?"

"I guess it depends on how you take it, but I don't think so," Ferretti answered.

"What's up?"

"They are reopening Cheyenne Mountain, restarting the Stargate program using Jack's suggestions for personnel and procedures. He offered you the chance to return, presumably as the base CMO, if you want it," Hailey answered.

"What!" Janet was stunned. She liked her practice, but it was nothing like the excitement of the SGC.

"Yeah, of course I'll come back. I'll have to take care of some things first, though."

"There's time. We're opening back up beginning of May. Dixon's already letting the power go to his head," Ferretti added.

"Dixon? Dave Dixon?"

"Yeah. Jack recommended that he be the one to run the base."

"I can see that, with Hammond and Jack gone. You guys want to stick around for dinner while you're here?"

"Sure, why not? I'll have a long weekend of packing anyway, might as well relax tonight," Wilkins said.

They also gave Janet the news about Jack and the Replicators, which got her misty eyed again. She feared that they might never see him again.


	28. Grand Reopening

**May 3, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Dave Dixon was sitting in his new office, Hammond's old office, thinking about what kind of mess he had gotten himself into now. It was the first day back, and he should have a full house. The vast majority of the former SG members had no direct contact with the Aschen management, and have no ongoing connections to it, so they were back. A few didn't want to come back or wanted to retire. Then he had Jack's team and seventeen of the militia men that he recommended. The only notable absences were General Hammond, may he rest in peace, and SG-1.

Jack insisted that anyone who was hired back have unquestioning loyalty to this country and planet. For that reason, he couldn't bring back SG-1 yet. He could bring back Teal'c. He was on Jack's list since he went home to live on Chulak anyway, and he wasn't working for the Aschen. But Dave didn't need him yet, and there was no need to make him lie to Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson when they were not yet authorized to return. Colonel Carter was still married to the Aschen ambassador, and there was no way in hell she would be back as long as that was the case. And, as long as she wasn't back, Dr. Jackson wouldn't be either, because he wouldn't be able to keep the secret from her.

...

It was time to get the ball rolling. Dixon headed to the top of the ramp in a jam packed gate room.

"As you all know, vacation's over. Now, it's back to work, kicking Goa'uld ass, and now Aschen ass. I'm not going to drag you through a long speech. You know what time it is. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here. We have some business to attend to first, at the strong recommendation of Colonel O'Neill.

Ten-Hut!"

The room stood at attention as President Hayes walked in and joined Colonel Dixon at the top of the ramp.

"Thank you, Colonel. I'm proud to be here with all of you today as we take back what we foolishly gave away four years ago. On Colonel O'Neill's recommendation, let's get the business taken care of so we can get back to work. Lieutenant Colonel Ferretti, please come forward."

Ferretti raised his eyebrows, but joined the President.

"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Lieutenant Colonel Louis Ferretti. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Lieutenant Colonel Louis Ferretti is promoted to the permanent grade of Colonel, United States Air Force."

Hayes pinned the eagles on Ferretti's blues.

"Colonel, raise your right hand, and repeat after me. I, insert name."

"I, Louis Ferretti."

"Having been appointed a Colonel in the United States Air Force," Hayes continued, Ferretti repeated.

"Do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic."

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

"That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion."

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God."

Hayes saluted him. "Congratulations, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

"Major Wilkins, please come forward."

Wilkins did as he was ordered.

"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Major Thomas Wilkins. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Major Thomas Wilkins is promoted to the permanent grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force."

After pinning him and administering the oath, "Congratulations, Colonel"

"Thanks, sir."

"And one more, Lieutenant Hailey."

She dropped her jaw, but made her way up front.

"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey. In view of these special qualities and her demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey is promoted to the permanent grade of Captain, United States Air Force."

He pinned on her bars, administered her oath, and saluted. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I'll leave you all in the competent hands of Colonel Dixon."

"Ten-Hut!"

Hayes left, and Dixon began telling everyone lab and office assignments, then dismissed the crowd. Janet found the team still appearing a bit awestruck by being pinned by the President.

"Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks. That was something. Never been pinned by the president before," the new full bird Colonel commented.

"I find it strange that I'd just made First Lieutenant, resigned, and came back a Captain."

"Well, with what you went through the last couple of years, you should have oak leaves on soon enough," Janet told her.

The next few days, everyone got settled in and got checked out by Janet, including using Jack's healing device for those that still needed that done.

Teams were assigned and given designations. Most were the same as they were before, but since most of SG-2 didn't come back, that designation was given to Ferretti's team. Everyone understood why he was leaving SG-1 unclaimed for the moment.

By the following Monday, it was time for missions again. Starting with trying to free any previous allies that might have succumbed to the Aschen and liberating the Confederation planets.

 **June 18, 2004 – Washington, DC**

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all sitting outside a café across the street from the Pentagon. Major Davis called her to meet some Air Force officers about her next assignment. She was grateful to hear that. Her divorce was finally finalized last week, and she was ready to get on with her life.

Across the way, she saw them coming, three officers in their blues and a civilian woman with them. As they came closer, she recognized them.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c."

"Lou," she replied.

He cocked his head and looked at her from behind his sunglasses until she finally noticed the eagles on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sir. Congratulations."

"You all remember Colonel Wilkins, Captain Hailey, and Ms. Mal Doran, I assume."

They nodded.

"Captain? They promote people for resigning these days?" Carter couldn't help snapping out. She had no idea, or rather, wouldn't acknowledge to herself, why she was so jealous of her.

"I guess that's right, ma'am. Perhaps I should marry the ambassador that sold out the world to get my next promotion."

"Why you..."

"That's enough!" Wilkins growled. His cold, hard stare was just like Colonel O'Neill's. Must be a black ops thing, she supposed. But she didn't know if there was a big hearted, caring man behind this stare, and it was boring a hole through her.

"We're here to talk turkey. Sign this if you want to know more." Wilkins passed them nondisclosure agreements.

"I already have the necessary security..."

"No, you don't. Sign it, or go home," he cut her off. Vala looked at Carter in amusement.

They all signed, and Ferretti took over.

"Stargate Command is officially up and running again, has been for a little while now. Because the Aschen are now our enemy, we couldn't approach you about it until you were no longer married to one."

Her temper started rising again, until Daniel took over.

"So we can come back to our old jobs? Just like that?"

"What do you mean 'just like that'? They already started without us. If I hadn't divorced Joe, they never would have told us. Right?" she almost shouted.

Wilkins took this one.

"Exactly right. We try to kill as many Aschen as we can find every day. Are you telling me you would do that and then go home to their ambassador?"

She turned white at his icy tone and his question. Then again, she figured she probably had it coming. Hailey's lips quirked a bit at her, and Vala was almost grinning.

"So you in or out? It really doesn't matter to me. But they seem to think we should get you three involved again." Ferretti took control again.

"I'm in," Daniel exclaimed and received a glare from Sam.

"I, too, once again pledge my allegiance to this world."

"Colonel?"

"Yes, I'm in," she said is a resigned tone.

"Good. We'll see you Monday at 0800."

The four members of SG-2 turned on their heels and walked back down the sidewalk on which they arrived.

 **June 21, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

SG-1's first day back included getting their gear settled and getting poked and prodded in the infirmary.

"It's good to have you guys back," Janet said to the three of them.

"Not everyone seems to think so," Sam mumbled.

"You mean SG-2? They've been through hell with Jack the last few years. They're just being protective."

"What would that have to do with me?"

Janet gave her a look that said, 'Maybe you really are an idiot.'

"SG-1 to the briefing room," the loudspeaker called out.

"Well, duty calls," Sam said as they walked out the door.

In the briefing room they saw SG-2 and Colonel Dixon waiting for them.

"We've received word from the Asgard. No news on Jack's condition, but something else. I guess Jack and Thor made a deal before his brain failed, and here is their statement."

 _As the Earth Ambassador to the Asgard, O'Neill had proposed that in return for his vital role in the successful defeat of the Replicators, the Asgard will assist Earth in the production of their latest line of space vessels and equip them with Asgard weapons, shields, hyperdrive engines, beaming and cloaking technologies. In addition to this, he has requested a mutual defense agreement, separate from the Protected Planets Treaty, where the Asgard will help to defend Earth from all enemies, and Earth will do the same for the Asgard. This proposal has been agreed upon by all parties involved._

"Sounds like a deal to me, sir," Ferretti chimed in.

"And we don't even have to sterilize anyone," Wilkins quipped, making SG-1 grimace.

"I didn't think we were that close to having ships," Hailey commented.

"We weren't, but all we were missing is what the Asgard said they would provide. We could have ships ready in months," Sam added, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Colonel Carter, when Jack left me his list of suggestions, he thought if this deal went down that you might be interested in assisting. I'm giving you the option of temporary loan to Area 51 to work on the ships, if you wish."

She was astonished. After everything she'd done, he could barely stand speaking to her, but now when he wasn't here, maybe not even alive, he was still taking care of her.

"Yes, sir. Just let me know when, and I'll be ready."

"I will, Colonel. Dismissed."


	29. Last Stand

**September 25, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

"It's SG-3's IDC, sir."

"Open the iris, Walter."

Colonel Dixon headed down to the gate room to meet them.

"Colonel Reynolds, that was quick."

"The Volians said that a couple months ago, the Aschen came, disassembled their harvesters, and left."

"Did anyone see where they went?"

"I think so, sir."

"Go get checked out. Debrief in thirty."

Dixon walked back up to the control room. "Walter, page SG-1 and SG-2 to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir."

"SG units one and two, report to the briefing room." Walter's voice boomed through the intercom.

The two teams entered the room and were waiting for Colonel Dixon. Colonel Carter just got back from Area 51 few days ago after overseeing the construction of their new fleet of ships. SG-1 also got a fourth member, Major Cameron Mitchell. Dixon walked in and took his seat.

"SG-3 will be joining us shortly. They just came back from P3A-194 and said the Aschen packed up and left town a couple of months ago. It's the fourth Confederation planet to report that they were abandoned."

"Did they see where they went?" Ferretti asked.

"Maybe. We need to figure out what they are doing."

"Well, it looks to me like they are consolidating their forces, maybe trying to rebuild themselves. It might even be their orders, if they can't contact home," Hailey concluded.

"Perhaps we should obtain this information from the Aschen prisoners," Teal'c suggested.

"I like the way the big guy thinks. Give me one of those cattle prods Cronus used on Jack, and I'll get the bastards to tell you whatever you want," Wilkins added his two cents. Carter, Daniel, Hailey, and Vala all cringed a bit when he mentioned Jack's torture.

"Alright, Wilkins. No cattle prod though. You and Teal'c can have a crack at Mollem."

"Mollem is here?" Carter squeaked.

"Yes, Colonel. Problem?"

"No, sir."

 _Just another reminder of my stupidity is all._

"Good, head down there. We'll watch from above."

...

The group went over to observe the interrogation while Wilkins and Teal'c split off and headed for the door. Wilkins stormed into the room, Teal'c following slowly behind him.

"Hi, Mollem," Wilkins growled and made sure that Mollem could see nothing but death and retribution in his eyes.

"You liked stuffing O'Neill full of truth serum, did ya? So much that you destroyed his brain?" He shouted the last question.

Wilkins got right in his face, "I don't need truth serum. I've got much more effective ways."

He walked behind Mollem and leaned over him, resting his hands on the table.

"What are your people told to do when you can't reach home for an extended time?" he almost whispered in his ear.

"Do you know how many people I have killed that never even knew I was the one to do it? They never even saw me." He gently grabbed Mollem's shoulders.

"You would be dead before you knew my hands weren't on you anymore. Just one, quick…" He tensed his arms and squeezed his hands, making Mollem squeak.

"After what you did to Jack, do you think I won't enjoy every second of it? Every drop of your blood would be a salve to my soul. Where do your people go when they can't reach home?"

"Teal'c. Give us a minute."

"As you wish, Colonel Wilkins."

Teal'c stepped outside.

"There's no one to protect you from me now. So you can tell me what I want to know, or I get to have some fun." He pulled out his knife and stabbed into the table, the blade resting right against Mollem's arm. Mollem nearly wet himself.

"When Aschen Prime has been compromised, we are to retreat to a new world and regroup."

Wilkins ascertained he was telling the truth.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

 _Liar._

"What did you do to Jack when he lied? Up the dose?"

He grabbed his knife and held it to Mollem's throat.

"Just one little slice. Let me taste it. Taste your blood on my knife. It might even be enough for me for tonight." Wilkins whispered, looking downright maniacal.

"It has no name of which we know," he blurted out.

"Write down the symbols for it. Now."

Mollem wrote down the gate address.

"What do you have there?"

No response. Wilkins picked him and held him against the wall with the knife still against his throat.

"People and technology we need to survive."

"Like. What?"

"Ships."

He dropped Mollem to the floor, turned, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Here you go, sir. We'll see if that matches what Reynolds got."

"Nicely done, Tom." Dixon was impressed. "Now, let's head back. SG-3 should be ready to debrief now."

They went over the brief trip to see the Volians, and the gate address they saw matched the one Mollem gave up.

"If they had ships capable of interstellar travel, they would have been using them," Sam noted.

"Right, that means this world has their own ships, and the Aschen are acting like good neighbors until they can take the ships for themselves," Ferretti concluded.

"And they aren't going to wait for sterilization to work. We have to hope that a couple of months hasn't been enough time for them to make their bioweapon," Vala added.

"We have two ships ready to go. It's time to break them in. SG-1, you and SG-3 take Prometheus. SG-2, you and SG-17 take Daedalus. Gear up and move out in fifteen. Bring full hazmat gear with you. Colonel Ferretti, you will be in command of this mission."

"Yes, sir."

 **September 26, 2004 – P7J-484**

"Stay cloaked, and fly low enough to spot the harvesters," Colonel Caldwell ordered the Daedalus crew. For the moment, Prometheus was in orbit.

"Over there." Vala pointed.

There were ten harvesters, with what looked like enough parts to build about ten or twelve more. They were all kept in the one area, away from the main civilization.

"Ok, you can pull out. Beam us down into the main part of town, back that way," Ferretti ordered.

"Coming right up."

They were beamed down into the middle of what appeared to be a large metropolis.

"Colonel Carter, come in."

"Here, sir."

"Have your group beamed down in the same area where we are, but where we won't trip over each other. Try to get an audience with whoever is in charge, and let me know if you succeed."

"Copy that, sir."

Both teams were looking around for the leadership of this place when Daniel stumbled upon them. They were led into a chamber that looked like some sort of legislature with fifty representatives seated.

"We are the council you seek."

"Ok. Well, my name's Daniel Jackson. These are my friends. We come peacefully, but with concern about your guests on the other side of the continent."

"The Aschen? What do you mean?"

He explained their background, their motives, what they attempted on Earth, and what they are doing now.

"Why would we believe you?"

"Uh, well, you have no reason to, I suppose. But we aren't asking anything from you either. Have they asked for any blood samples or help with medical research?"

She looked taken aback.

"Actually, that's the only thing other than refuge that they have requested."

"Have you done it yet?"

"No. We are a cautious people. But there are those considering giving them assistance."

"Well, you'd better hope they haven't yet. One person affected by their bioweapon will spread it and kill everyone on the planet. We've seen a planet where the bodies were still fresh."

"What would you have us do? Attack? They have shown no aggression. We have only your word."

SG-2 and SG-17 finally reached them.

"Oh, you can continue, we're with them," Ferretti told the woman.

"How could you be convinced? Would traveling to these worlds convince you?"

"I doubt it, but I can confer with the council. I will have an answer for you this time tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you," Daniel wrapped up.

"Daedalus, this is Sierra Golf Two Niner, bring all of us aboard," Ferretti barked.

"Yes, sir."

They were all beamed on board.

"Briefing room, folks," Lou ordered them.

...

They made their way to the briefing room. SG-1 and SG-2 sat down at the table while the others stood around it.

"We aren't getting any help from them, which means we need a new plan. We can't let the Aschen leave here with ships."

"We need to know if they are all in that one location," Sam suggested.

"We can tail them. Kill them when they're alone. Disintegrate the bodies," Wilkins offered. The other teams looked a bit appalled, but not SG-2.

"If we take out the ones on the ground, then the ones on the harvesters will die if blow them up from orbit." Hailey was never one to stay quiet for long.

"We need to know where they are without having to search the whole planet. Hailey, do the harvesters have that Aschen core on them?"

"Yes, they do, sir."

"And you know where to find what we'll need?"

"I'll know if they have any buildings on the ground, not if individual Aschen are down there."

Sam looked amazed. Hailey never worked with the Aschen core in the labs.

"Maybe I should handle that part. I have a lot more experience with the core," Carter suggested.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I have a lot more experience with the parts of the core you weren't allowed to see."

"Hailey's right. SG-2 will beam on to a harvester and check out the core. Then we can make a plan. Dismissed."

...

That night, SG-2 boarded a harvester, beaming right into the core room. Hailey immediately went to work while others covered her. She discovered a house on the edge of town that they were doing experiments in. While she concluded, two Aschen turned the corner, and both were immediately zatted three times.

"Get us out of here," Ferretti radioed. They were immediately beamed away.

Back on the ship, Hailey told them about the house.

"Ok, I don't care about one or two Aschen running around if they have no equipment. The plan is for us and SG-1 to go down and blow the house, making sure there are no natives inside. Then beam us out, and blow the hell out of everything else belonging to the Aschen from orbit. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

They beamed down to the house. Wilkins and Teal'c covered the back door while Vala and Mitchell covered the front. Carter picked the lock and opened it up. Immediately, they saw two Aschen sitting on stools looking through microscopes. They were dealt with by Ferretti and Hailey. Every other room on the first floor was clear. They made sure there was no basement or bunker underneath, and made their way upstairs, where there were two bedrooms. The first had two more Aschen in it. Sam zatted one of them. The other was too close, and Hailey had to grab him and slit his throat. Sam was startled at the ease with which she sliced through the man's neck.

 _She must have spent a lot of time with the Colonel._

The other bedroom had a native woman sleeping in her bed. Ferretti tried to wake her up.

"Hey, you have to get out of here."

She started screaming, so he zatted her once, knocking her out.

"Jackson, take her outside, far away from this place."

"Plant your C4. Put one on any test tubes that look like they could have live material in it."

They did as ordered, retreated a safe distance, and pulled the trigger. The house went up in a big explosion.

"Daedalus, bring us back."

"Open fire on the completed and incomplete harvesters. Aim the fire at the weapon hold."

Both ships fired their Asgard weapons, vaporizing the Aschen fleet.

"Beautiful, now take us home."


	30. Reflection

**November 10, 2004 – Colorado Springs, CO**

It had been one year since anyone had heard from Jack, so it was a pretty somber day at the mountain. SG-2, Janet, and Cassie all met at Jack's house after work, where Vala and Hailey still lived.

"I miss him, Mom."

"I do too, sweetie. I do too."

"He's still out there somewhere. Thor told us that much. They are working on a solution," Ferretti added, trying to be the voice of optimism.

"He'll come back," Hailey said, reassuring herself more than anyone else.

Vala just sat there and stared, tears in her eyes. She never imagined her life would turn out like this. She was a Goa'uld. After that, she was a thief. Then she met one man who showed her a different path. That no matter what had happened before, you could do the right thing now. Now, she had friends, was part of a team, and was valued for her contributions.

Cassie sat there and watched her mother, seeing the sadness in her eyes. She hadn't even gone on a date since she gave up on denying what she felt for Jack. Cassie missed him terribly too. Her first semester at college had been difficult. She was going to the University of Colorado, so she could still live at home, but interacting with college students was very different than high school. Many of them were older than she was. They came from much more varied backgrounds. Many were from different countries. None of them were from a different planet like she was. She could sure use Jack's advice and his insight.

Hailey sat there thinking about the changes in her since she decided to throw everything away and join Jack. She became a soldier. She became a leader. She grew more confident in herself as a person. She could have gone through a whole career and never gained as much as she did serving alongside him.

...

Meanwhile, SG-1 was at Sam's house for a team night. She never did sell the house. She rented it out when she moved to Washington, and it was a good thing since she had to move back here anyway.

"You know, it's been a year today since anyone heard from Jack." Daniel felt the need to bring that to their attention.

"O'Neill is as strong as they come. He will not be defeated like this."

"It's been over two years since I saw him in person. I left him with Mollem, where they experimented on him for three months and damaged his brain." Sam fought to hold back the tears.

"Sam, you couldn't have known that would happen." Cam tried to console her.

"Why not? If they were taking me, he would have known and would have stopped them. I just handed him over." She was crying now and couldn't stop.

"After everything I did to him, you know he offered me to be the first to be healed by his Ancient machine? So that I could go have children with the husband that negotiated away my fertility in the first place. And I told him to send me back; that my Aschen doctor said I was fine. If he does come back, he should hate my guts."

"Sam, I have no idea how he will deal with any of this, but I do know one thing. He would never hate you," Daniel said, and then put an arm around her.


	31. Good to Be Home

**January 3, 2005 – Earth Orbit**

While Thor's ship was approaching Earth, the new and improved Jack O'Neill was still waking up from his long slumber. He finally managed to pull himself out of the pod and walked around the room for a minute, followed by a stroll to the control room to see what was going on.

The first thing he noticed was that he didn't feel weak or damaged anymore.

 _What the hell? I thought Thor said it was permanent._

In fact, he felt physically better than he had in years. His knees didn't hurt. His back was loose. He wanted to find out what the hell was going on. While he was waiting for Thor, he saw his reflection in one of the screens in the control room. He slammed his fist on the console, moving one of the stones, accidentally projecting a hologram into the briefing room at the SGC.

"God damn it, Thor!" Jack shouted for him.

"What is it, O'Neill?" Thor hurried into the room.

"Why in the hell is my hair turning brown? Why don't my knees or back hurt? Why?"

"I'm certain it is the effect of the Aschen anti-aging vaccine. We administered it to you…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" He was inconsolable now.

"O'Neill, your Ancient device heals any damage from the vaccine, but it does function to extend the human life span. We thought that since there were no longer any negative effects, that you would choose to have such a treatment."

"I never wanted anything made by those assholes." His voice was becoming more resigned now.

"Thor, this was supposed to be my last hurrah, my parting gift. Then I would either buy it in the fight, or spend the last few years of my life at the cabin. Now, I have what, 80 or 90 more years? They probably won't even let me stay retired! I'll be back under that God damned mountain again!" His anger returned as quickly as it faded.

He started pacing back and forth.

"What happened to my brain damage? I thought it couldn't be fixed."

"The damage to your brain could not be repaired. In the state your condition had progressed, there were several bodily functions that were intertwined with the Ancient knowledge in your brain. To remove the knowledge, as we did the last time, would have meant your demise. The only way to save you was to clone your brain and remap areas of it to handle the extra knowledge that could not be removed, and then replace it into to your body."

"WHAT? This is what a living will is for! No extraordinary means! Do you know what that means? I'm sure cloning and remapping my brain is pretty extraordinary!"

"We vowed that we would do whatever was necessary to save you, O'Neill. You are a hero and legend to the Asgard race, as well as your own people and many others."

Jack, still in his generic, black BDUs from all of those months before, sighed and turned around, eyes closed as he scrubbed his face with his hand and ran it through his unruly hair. Then he opened his eyes and saw the SGC briefing room in front of him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," he muttered as he stomped over to the console and turned the stone to shut off the hologram.

Thor disappeared for a moment and then returned.

"It is time to send you home, O'Neill. Your president wishes to speak with you. He suggested you get your mess dress before joining him. On behalf of all Asgard, we wish to thank you, O'Neill, for providing the means to defeat of the greatest enemy we have known for millennia."

"Anytime, Thor, you know that. And thank you, too. For all you did for Earth and all you did for me."

Jack shook his hand. "I guess send me to Wyoming before we go to DC."

 **January 3, 2005 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Colonel Dixon, Dr. Fraiser, SG-1, and SG-2 were seated around the table in the briefing room. It had been quiet around the SGC with the System Lords weakened and the Aschen nearly, if not totally, wiped out. As a result, Dixon sent the teams home with two weeks leave for the holidays. This was the first day back, and they were sitting there discussing a training scenario for the new cadets that were going to be trying out for the SGC. During their discussion, they saw a hologram of Jack O'Neill and Thor appear in the room with them.

After the excitement of seeing him alive, shock set in and jaws were hanging while O'Neill ripped into Supreme Commander Thor. A few hearts clenched when he mentioned his "parting gift". Then they saw him turn around and notice them. His shock was quickly covered up, and he disabled the hologram like he'd been running Asgard technology his whole life.

"Well, that was, interesting." Ferretti was the first to speak.

"He didn't seem very happy about having good health and a long life," Daniel noted.

"He probably just thinks he has 80 more years of what he's already gone through to look forward to." Janet's morose comment halted the speculation.

After the hologram was shut off, Dixon called up to the Thor's ship, telling him to send Jack to the president before bringing him back to the SGC.

"Folks, Jack will probably be back here soon, so why don't you all go get your blues, well, those that have them, and we can give him a proper welcome home."

"Yes, sir."

 **January 3, 2005 – Washington, DC**

Jack was beamed into the Oval Office, Hayes having been told to expect him.

"Jack, glad to see you back."

"Good to be back, sir."

"I wanted to see you before you get back in the swing of things over there. I'm going to be discussing some ideas with you about the structure of our off world programs, but first, I want you to have a couple weeks off before we get started."

"I don't suppose I could stay retired, sir?"

"Jack, I would love to let you, but with George gone, we've had a Colonel running the SGC for the last six months. We need you right now."

"Right. Well, I'm a Colonel too, so I don't see how that will help."

"Actually, Jack, I had put in for your star after the liberation from the Aschen. And after you defeated the Replicators and secured a treaty with the Asgard, you've got a second one coming. That's why I wanted you to bring your mess dress today. I've got a couple of medals for you, too."

"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill is promoted to the permanent grade of Major General, United States Air Force."

Hayes pinned on his stars and two new medals.

"General, raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, insert name."

"I, Jonathan O'Neill."

"Having been appointed a Major General in the United States Air Force," Hayes continued, Jack repeated.

"Do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic."

"That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same."

"That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion."

"And that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God."

"Congratulations, General."

Jack was still a bit stunned. "Thank you, sir."

"You had better go back and face the music now, Jack. I guess a lot of people were anxiously awaiting your return."

He winced, not wanting a big deal made out of it.

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Thor!"

 **January 3, 2005 – Colorado Springs, CO**

Dixon knew O'Neill wouldn't want a huge scene on his return, so he cleared the gate room of everyone except for the group that saw him in the briefing room this morning. They stood at attention in line along the ramp as O'Neill was beamed in at the top of the ramp.

His hair was half way brown now, and he looked at least ten years younger, cutting quite the figure in his dress blues with two stars on each shoulder, chest covered in medals. Vala was gaping at him. Hailey's mouth went dry at the sight of him. Janet's heart stopped for a long moment. Sam thought hers would beat out of her chest.

He walked to up the head of the line and took the time to greet everyone.

"Colonel." He saluted Dixon. "General." Jack shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. He moved on to Mitchell next.

"Major." "General, sir," Cameron snapped a stiff salute, which Jack returned.

"Teal'c." "O'Neill." Jack grabbed his forearm in a Jaffa handshake, slightly surprising Teal'c.

"Daniel." "Jack." Jack shook his hand.

"Colonel." "General, sir." Her voice shook and her eyes were wide with trepidation. His eyes were blank, but he pulled her into a quick hug, letting go before she got uncomfortable with the display. She stared at him almost shocked.

"Colonel." "Sir. So much for dying a Colonel, huh Jack?" Wilkins ribbed him, and Jack smirked back. "Yes, well, I tried my best, Tommy." Jack shook his hand.

"Colonel." "General, sir. Two stars, Jack? Who'd you have to kill to get those?" Jack chuckled and pulled him into a quick man hug.

"Vala." "Jack." she grabbed him in a crushing hug, "It's good to have you back, General." "Good to be back, Vala."

"Captain." "General, sir," Hailey greeted him, her eyes barely holding in the moisture. Then, when he pulled her into a tight embrace, a couple of tears escaped down her face.

"Major." "General." Jack gave Janet a tight hug as well, and she also failed to hold in a few tears. "It's been a while since you've been checked out, sir. There's a great, big needle headed straight for your ass when we get to the infirmary." He barked in laughter, and she beamed a huge smile at him.

 _Wow. I've never seen her smile like that before._

"So, kids, I'm on leave for a couple of weeks. I'll leave you to it here. I'm going to go get poked and prodded, then go home and sleep in a bed for the first time in almost two years."

"Jack?" Daniel called out timidly.

"Daniel."

"How about tomorrow we all go to O'Malley's and celebrate?"

Jack eyed him warily. Why? He didn't want to, but he figured it would just get them to hound him even more if he refused.

"Yeah, that's fine Daniel, figure about 1900."

Jack made his way down to the infirmary. Janet checked him out, and everything looked to be in order.

"Jack, you feel up to any company tonight. Cassie is going to want to see you. She's missed you."

"Sure, Janet, you and the munchkin can come by."

"Great. She gets back from school around the same time I get home from here. She's going to the University of Colorado, and it's an hour a half drive."

"She's in college! God, I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"We can catch up later, Jack. It's just good to have you home," she said as she went back to her office.

Jack left the infirmary and realized he didn't have a vehicle there. He grabbed his Asgard stone.

"Thor. Could you beam me back to my house? Thanks."

Moments later he was in his living room. It didn't look that different, but there were a few things lying around that he didn't put there. And the place smelled a lot nicer. Then he remembered that when he left there were two women living here, and he didn't know if they still were. He changed out of his blues and into a t-shirt and jeans. He went to the refrigerator, and luckily, there was some Guinness in there. He grabbed one and plopped down on the couch, just resting. A short while later, the door opened, and Hailey and Vala walked in.

"Hi, Jack. I hope you didn't forget we were staying here," Jen greeted him.

"I didn't, but I didn't know you were still staying here."

"It's ok, I can get a place now. I just figured if we needed to keep the house up for you, we might as well stay here while we're doing it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jen. I told you that you can stay as long as you like. I really don't mind. It's up to you."

"Well, we'll see."

"I've missed you, gorgeous." Vala sat next to him and slid an arm around his waist.

"Vala!" he barked in his new General voice, which was remarkably similar to his Colonel voice.

"Fine," she huffed and removed her arm. He sat back and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So, how have things been around here? How's the SGC been working out for you?"

"It's been amazing, and I can't ever thank you enough for recommending me. That you would consider me for it means everything to me."

"Relax, Vala. You deserve it. You've earned every bit of trust I put in you. And you're also a much better person than you give yourself credit for."

"So are you, Jack."

There was a knock on the door, so Jack got up to answer it. As soon as he opened it, he found himself with his arms full of Cassie Fraiser.

"Jack, I missed you so much," she said through tears while maintaining her fierce grip around him.

"I missed you too, pumpkin. But I'm home now, and a General at that, so I probably won't even be going off world much anymore. Let's go inside."

She reluctantly let him go and walked inside, followed by her mother.

"Janet, I'm glad you two could come by."

"Jack, the whole base would have come if they weren't told to leave you alone tonight. But Cassie would have never forgiven me if she couldn't see you."

Jack went and sat down in the middle of the couch, flanked by Janet and Cassie. Vala and Jen took the other chairs. Cassie leaned into Jack, and he put his arm around her while everyone filled Jack in on what he missed.

"So, they were going to take over a new world and steal their ships?"

"Yeah. The Aschen with ships were the last thing we needed, so Wilkins got the location out of Mollem, and we put a stop to it," Jen told him.

Jack snorted. "I would have loved to see Wilkins in action with good old Melon."

"It was definitely an experience."

"Oh, I know," Jack said, familiar with his old friend's methods.

"Jack, are you ever going to give us the whole story of saving the world again?" Janet asked.

He cringed. "Didn't Dixon go over my reports with anyone? I kept mission reports of everything we did in case we needed any of that information in the future."

"No, he didn't."

"Well, I'll get them from him, and we can go over them. I really don't feel like rehashing all of it tonight."

"That's fine, Jack. Don't worry about it."

They settled back in and chatted some more when Jack started nodding off, now with arms around both Janet and Cassie. Cassie fell asleep soon after, followed by Janet. Jen and Vala looked at each other with a smile and took their leave.

A couple of hours later, Jack woke up feeling a bit smothered. He looked down and saw a red haired teenager and an auburn haired doctor both sound asleep on his chest. He didn't want to move and wake them, so he leaned his head back, resigned to sleeping on the couch tonight. As he was starting to drift off, he had one thought that took him by surprise.

 _It really is good to be home._


	32. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This being the first fic I've written, or anything that I've written for that matter, I really didn't appreciate the work many authors here put into an entertaining, well written story. Well, I do now!

I've gone back over this story and the sequel, How It Fits Back Together, and cleaned them up. I fixed a bunch of grammatical errors, reworded a few things, and cleaned up the language a bit, as it really didn't seem to add much in hindsight.

I'm sure I probably missed some errors, and if anyone wants to point anything out, I will happily fix it. Thank you to those who have read the stories and those who have left comments. Everyone else, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
